Darkest Day and Brightest Night
by supertruckin
Summary: The headmasters' plans are centuries in the making, and they will not be denied. Tsukune is joined by a stoic teen who is far more than he appears to be. How will Tsukune handle being joined by a strong friend who has the ability to help him traverse the dangers ahead?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is my first ever attempt at writing anything other than essays or other such school related things. As such, please keep in mind that this won't be perfect. I will do my best though to regale you with my tales of fancy. I'm also writing this from the front seat of my truck on a tablet. I hope I got the formatting correct. If not, I'll fix it when I have time to. Without further ado let us get on to the story.

This is going to be AU in terms of some of the monster world history and how they came to be. Nothing too drastic when it comes to characters and their behavior. Just mainly history and their creation. I will be following the manga storyline and world for the most part. Some things will happen and others won't. I won't be using japanese wording and will be sticking to its english counterparts since I didn't feel like putting effort into learning the nomenclature for another language. This is rated M for a damn reason boys and girls. There will be blood and violence, foul language, and sexual situations.

Edit August 2, 2018: Made a few edits to this chapter as it had the most views with people not progressing much further. Removed a few lines that made my OC seem a bit too mary-sue ish.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario+Vampire. That right belongs to Akihisa Ikeda. The only thing I claim ownership of are any OC's that I created for the purposes of this fanfiction.

Chapter 1: Fates unrelenting sense of humour

Tsukune Aono stood at the side of a typical section of road that the packet he held stated was his designated bus pickup. 'Man, this still seems kinda shady' Tsukune mused in his head. 'Who names a school Yokai Academy? They didn't even ask for my transcripts for crying out loud. I hope I'm not being sent to a school for delinquents and hopeless dropouts.'

Tsukune was brought out of his internal thoughts when an expensive looking black sedan pulled up to the curb near him. A well dressed chauffeur stepped out and made his way to the back passenger door. When he opened the door Tsukune was not expecting to see what he saw inside. A tall young man standing at 6'3" wearing sunglasses and short cut black hair stepped out gracefully and smoothly. He was wearing what Tsukune guessed was almost considered a long dress trench coat of sorts along with black leather boots, black dress slacks, a crimson colored tie and a white button up shirt. The coat had its own belt with an ornate oval silver buckle with two contrasting runic symbol designs etched into it.

The driver proceeded to open the trunk and reach inside to remove a large duffel bag from the compartment. He struggled with the back pain inducing action for several seconds before the black clad teen silently moved to assist the straining driver. 'How'd he move so quietly with those heavy looking boots on?' Tsukune pondered.

"Please, allow me Mr. Kitagawa." The as of yet unnamed teen stated as he placed a hand on the middle aged drivers shoulder. "Wouldn't want you to throw your back out right before you go on vacation now would we." His words were spoken with an even, blank cadence devoid of any inflections or emotion.

'He almost sounds robotic' mentally commented Tsukune.

"Heh heh, well, you got me there Mr. Lassiter. I'm not sure what you've got in the bag but it didn't look so heavy when you placed it in there earlier." The now named chauffeur stated sheepishly to the young man.

"Mainly school supplies and some odds and ends of training gear that I hadn't sent ahead just yet." The young man stated with the same blank, almost monotone voice.

Tsukune then witnessed the well dressed and moderately built driver step to the side as the young teen fluidly gripped and hefted the heavy looking bag with only one arm. 'That chauffeur is either deceptively weak or that guy is much stronger than he looks to be' Tsukune thought while slightly backing away instinctively.

"Well Mr. Kitagawa, this is where we part ways for the time being. Please enjoy your extended paid vacation. If I am need of your services in the future I'll be sure to give you as much warning as I can. I wouldn't want to interfere with any time spent with your newborn daughter." The young man then extended his free hand and shook the well mannered drivers hand one solid time.

"Certainly Mr. Lassiter. Thank you again for your kindness. I've enjoyed working for you these last couple years. If you are ever in need of my services don't hesitate to call on me" said the driver in a jovial tone with a smile.

The teen nodded and turned to face the onlooking Tsukune. He only looked at him for a moment but Tsukune felt as though he had analyzed him in his entirety in those brief seconds. 'Well, that's not unsettling at all' Tsukune thought sarcastically in his head.

The black clad teen then stood a meter or so from Tsukune and silently looked ahead. "Are you heading to Yokai Academy too?" Tsukune asked the stoic teen.

Said individual slowly turned his head and looked down to regard the green blazer clad teen. "Your assumption is correct. My name is Damien Lassiter." Damien said while holding out his hand to Tsukune.

'Man, he seems taller now that he's standing next to me' thought Tsukune as he slightly sweated from the taller teens imposing stature standing next to him now.

"Tsukune Aono" Tsukune stated as he gripped his hand. "Nice meeting you Lassiter sa-" he trailed off as Damien spoke and interrupted him.

"Please, Tsukune, call me Damien. I've never been one for the formalities practiced in Japan." Damien evenly delivered in his blank tone.

They were distracted from their conversation when an old yellow school bus sounded its horn before pulling up next to them. They were greeted by a slight billowing of smoke as the door opened to the bus, revealing the somewhat hazy looking interior occupied by a man dressed in a bus drivers uniform. "Could you at least have opened a window before you arrived to pick me up this time?" Damien said in his emotionless way. Tsukune was looking at the driver with a somewhat gobsmacked expression at how much smoke had come out.

"Heh heh, yes, I could've done that. But where's the fun in that?"

While Tsukune looked at the driver he could've sworn he saw his eyes glowing slightly under the shadow of his drivers cap.

"No matter, a small amount of cigar smoke is worth enduring for what is to come. Come Tsukune, he tends to be impatient if you're not entertaining him."

"Awe, you know me so well, Damien." The driver said with a creepy grin adorning his face.

 **Bus ride to Yokai Academy**

Tsukune sat in a seat somewhat towards the middle of the bus while Damien chose a seat on the opposite side near him. 'He's not dressed in the uniform that I am. I wonder why he's going to Yokai Academy with me then?' Tsukune questioned in his head.

"So uh…" Tsukune began and then stopped himself. He wanted to ask Damien why he was heading to Yokai if he wasn't dressed in the school uniform. But he couldn't find a way of doing so without sounding rude.

"If you're wondering why he's not dressed like you kid it's because he's a special case." The driver said while looking at Tsukune through his rearview mirror.

"Special case?"

"I wouldn't put it that way. I'll be attending the institution as more of an assistant to the current psychologist while he prepares to retire in the next few years. I'll also be using my time there to further my research in a more controlled environment away from normal society." Damien said.

"Research?" Tsukune questioned.

"Yes. Several fields in mental and emotional development to be precise. The academy offers me a controlled environment away from the rest of society. The perfect setting to study individuals in detail." Said Damien as he turned his head to directly address Tsukune.

"Wait, you're around my age aren't you? Shouldn't you be attending to finish your education like I am?"

"Most people would think that yes. I've already finished my education for the most part. I'm still working on furthering a few of my degrees as of this moment."

"Wait, degrees? As in plural?" Tsukune asked in a confused tone.

"I won't go into details, as it would take some time to finish explaining my situation. Most people tend to regard me as some kind of freak of nature or a machine when they know enough about me. It tends to be due to my blank and emotionless nature that most individuals come to this conclusion. I've been this way as far back as I can remember. I feel nothing except what my five senses tell me. So needless to say I have had few good relationships with anyone."

"Oh, well, that sucks…" Tsukune trailed off and he considered what Damien had said. "If no one else wants to be your friend then I'll give it a shot." Happily stated Tsukune as he held out his hand to Damien.

Damien looked upon Tsukune as he carefully observed his body language and processed the tone in which he offered his friendship in. Not finding any reason to believe that his offer of friendship was anything but genuine, Damien extended his own hand and firmly gripped Tsukune's and shook.

"You would be the first person to genuinely ask me to be their friend after such a short time of knowing me Tsukune. I would be honoured to call you my friend then." Damien nodded as he said.

While they were having their conversation they entered a tunnel. The bus was bathed in a kaleidoscope of colors and darkness. This event went unnoticed by Tsukune as he spoke to Damien.

"Heh heh, the headmaster chose well picking Tsukune for this years experiment. Things are about to get very entertaining heh heh heh." The bus driver said to himself with that same creepy grin.

Damien chose to ignore the drivers' silent musings for the time being. His newly unlocked nature was further enhancing his senses and physical abilities to an absurd degree. He had always wondered why he was just so much more 'gifted' than anyone else around him. Being always faster, stronger, and far more intelligent than his peers in his age group had gained attention that he disliked. Since he had been summoned for an interview with a former associate of his birth parents 2 months ago his world view had shifted considerably. No longer had he thought of himself as just better able than anyone else. Now, he was aware of his heritage and what it meant for his future.

"What's with the light show outside the bus?" Tsukune asked in confusion.

"It's merely an artefact of the tunnels unique geology and construction. It struck me as odd the first time I saw it as well." Damien informed Tsukune.

A blinding light heralded the buses exit from the tunnel. Tsukune was taken aback from the blood red ocean and nearly dead looking landscape outside the windows.

The bus pulled up next to a scarecrow of all things and came to a stop. The driver took a long puff off his cigar while he eyed Tsukune through his mirror.

Damien stepped off the bus first and it shifted from the loss of his weight. It somewhat staggered Tsukune as he went to go down the steps.

"Careful kid, Yokai Academy can be a _very_ scary place." The bus driver said with his creepy grin in a voice that sent shivers down Tsukune's spine.

"Wait, what do you mean by th…" Tsukune trailed off as the door shut behind him and the bus began to drive off.

Tsukune turned to Damien. "What's he mean by that?"

"Don't worry about it Tsukune. He tends to be cryptic in almost everything he says." Damien turned and put a hand on Tsukune's shoulder. "I've got your back Tsukune, so don't worry too much over it."

"I mean, it's just high school. How bad can it be?" Tsukune said while gazing upon the gothic looking building in the distance.

"Indeed? Come, I have an important function to perform at the welcoming ceremony while you need to be there for said proceedings." Damien stated in his ever present blank tone while turning to walk down the path in front of them.

 **Path towards the academy**

Tsukune was lagging behind Damien a fair bit while he was _admiring the scenery_ around them. More like freaking out about the tombstones, skulls, and dead looking _everything_ along the path.

"Hey Damien, why does everything here look so dead and halloween-y?" Tsukune asked in a slightly shaking voice.

"The headmaster of the academy has a penchant for this type of decor honestly. I asked the same thing when I met with him 2 months ago." Damien stated while turning his head to address Tsukune.

At that moment, Tsukune started to hear a chinking sound behind him. He turned his head slightly to try and hear it better and was rewarded with a group of bats flying just above his head. "Gah!" He cried out as he ducked his head to avoid them.

"WATCH OUT!" A new feminine voice shouted behind Tsukune as he kept dumbly ducking his head to avoid the now far away group of bats.

"Huh?" Tsukune was then greeted with the front tire of a bicycle impacting his back as he was completely taken off guard.

Damien, having turned around at the shout was too far ahead to do much to help Tsukune avoid his wheeled fate. All he could do was drop his bag and catch the two projectile teens after the impact. He ended up cradling a girl with bubblegum pink hair against his chest while Tsukune had the unfortunate luck of landing with his face buried in her cleavage right on top of her rosario cross.

Damien gave them a few moments to gain their bearings before he addressed them. "Hello Moka. Are you alright?"

"Mmmhh… Da… Damien? Is that you?" The pinkette asked in a dazed voice.

"Yes. Now then, Tsukune? Are you injured?"

Tsukune began to stir and reached his hands up to find purchase to push himself up and gripped something soft and squishy. "AHHNN" the girl squeaked in surprise at the unintended groping.

Blinking his eyes Tsukune finally realized what his hands had a hold of and immediately began backpedalling away waving his hands frantically in front of him. "Uh ah ah ah I'M SORRY I'm sorry… I didn't mean it"

"It's ok. It was my fault. My anemia was acting up and I got lightheaded." The girl said as she sat upright away from Damien.

Tsukune was greeted with the cutest emerald eyed girl he had ever seen once he stopped panicking. "I-I-I uh…?" He trailed off as his mind shut down at the cuteness overload thrust upon his hormonal teenage brain.

Damien had stood by this point and retrieved his bag. "I'll leave you two to your introductions then. I have important business to attend to at the auditorium. Don't linger too long or you'll be late."

The pinkette had turned to look at Damien and opened her mouth to say something when her nose was assaulted with the most delicious scent she had ever smelled. Turning her head back to look at Tsukune she noticed a trail of blood snaking its way down from his forehead. "Oh no! You're bleeding." She crawled over to Tsukune and brought a handkerchief out to wipe the blood from his face.

Upon getting closer to him Tsukune noticed her eyes take on a glazed over look. "Uh… are you ok?"

"It's too much… your blood. You see, I'm a vampire…" She said in breathy voice as she drew closer to him.

Tsukune was overwhelmed as she brought her face closer to his. His face was a deep crimson at this point as his mind raced with what to do. He closed his eyes as she was dangerously close to him at this point. He was then met with a sharp pin prick sensation on his neck as she bit into him. "AHHH…" was all he managed as she began drinking from him.

Several seconds passed before she suddenly pulled herself away from him. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to. You just smelled so good."

"Did...did you just bite me?" Tsukune said incredulously.

"Like I said, I'm a vampire. You don't hate vampires, do you?" She said timidly.

"Well, I've never met a vampire before and you don't seem mean. I don't have any problems with vampires" said Tsukune while giving a bright smile.

"Really?! Then will you be my friend?" She said in pure joy and happiness.

"Sure, I think vampires are pretty cool." Tsukune was then knocked to the ground by the pinkette as she hugged him tightly. 'Jeez she's strong' Tsukune thought as she embraced him with vigor.

"Oh I'm sorry. I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Moka Akashiya."

"Tsukune Aono. Nice to meet you, Moka" Tsukune said as he reached his hand forward to Moka.

 **With Damien**

Damien was brought out of his mental organization and confirmation of today's plans when a sudden burst of Moka's aura assaulted his new senses. He turned to look back at the two to find Moka biting into Tsukune's neck. As quickly as she bit into him she released her grip on his shoulders. 'Well, she _is_ a vampire, so I can overlook that for now' Damien contemplated on their current interaction as he saw Moka apologizing for her lack of self control.

He continued on his walk towards the academy while keeping his inner eye focused on Moka. 'Interesting. Her aura is far more excited now that she's consumed some of Tsukune's blood. It appears to be focused and restrained by the rosario cross worn on her choker.' Damien made a mental note of the phenomenon as he shut out most of his other senses to glean as much as he could from the experience.

Fate at this point decided to throw the mother of all wrenches into the well oiled machine of what he called his life. So focused on Moka's aura was he that he failed to notice the rapid sprinting footsteps coming from around the large tree he just rounded. He had no time to avoid the approaching individual and turned while dropping his bag to free his hands up to brace for the inevitable impact. Upon seeing a feminine figure he started to fall backwards instead to take as much of the blow as he could upon himself as she plowed into him. He wrapped his arms around her protectively as they fell to the ground.

They slid a couple feet as they came to a stop. His sunglasses had been knocked off his head and laid a few feet away. Dull grey eyes opened to see a head of sky blue hair with a purple maid headband with a star on the side resting against his chest. He took notice of the curvy, well endowed figure now situated on top of him. 'That's what I get for focusing too intently on one thing' Damien scolded himself mentally while being unaffected by the blush inducing event.

Said blue haired busty girl began to stir. "Are you ok…" Damien trailed off as deep amethyst eyes met his dull grey ones. His mind suddenly went blank as strange, new sensations began taking over his system. His carefully controlled breathing and heart rate started rising as the unknown feelings coursed through him.

She smirked as she noticed his shocked expression. 'First member of my harem secured. Now to set the hook' she said in her head. "Hi, my names Kurumu. Kurumu Kurono. Will you be my friend?" As she said this she pressed her chest against his more firmly. 'Damn he's well built under that coat of his' she noted as his eyes began to slightly glow while they continued to hold their gaze with hers.

"Oh holy fuck…" Damien managed to strain out in english while his system was under its unknown assault. His heart at this point was hammering against his ribs. It felt like his chest was going to burst.

'Ooooh he's american too~. This is going to be so easy!' She cheered in her mind when she took note of a very enticing scent coming from him. Kurumu kept her eyes locked to his as she moved closer to get a better sense of his smell. She broke eye contact as she breathed in his scent deeply from his neck. "Mmmmm… you smell really good. Almost like a… human. Well, you can't be one though. Your eyes were just glowing." She stated playfully as she tried to rise but was stopped by his arms still wrapped around her. "As much fun as it would be to lay on top of you all day, we're going to be late to the welcoming ceremony."

Her comment seemed to be what brought him out of his dazed state. "Oh… um…yes. I apologize for this." He kept his left arm around her while bringing his right to the ground underneath them in order to push them up to a sitting position. What he didn't expect was for his movement to shoot them up to a near standing position in one push. 'That was…unexpected' Damien pondered on his suddenly increased strength.

"Oooooo sooo strong~" Kurumu said teasingly as she lightly slapped his chest.

"*Ahem* Yes, quite. My name is Damien Lassiter. We should get going. We'll be late to our tasks if we take much longer." Said Damien in his blank tone. Having regained control over himself he retrieved his sunglasses and bag.

'Wait, he was putty in my hands a few seconds ago. What happened?' Kurumu thought to herself. She didn't get a chance to say anything else as Damien began sprinting away towards the academy. Kurumu looked on as he sped away at nearly twice the speed of an olympic sprinter. "I'll definitely be keeping my eyes on you, Damien~."

 **Yokai Academy auditorium**

The first years of Yokai Academy had finally settled down after seating themselves in the auditorium. The atmosphere was filled with various whispers and hushed speaking. Nothing was happening on the stage as of yet. Tsukune himself was busy looking around the large room at the odd assortment of the vastly different appearances of the gathered students. 'They seem pretty lax with hair color rules here. Purple, blue, red, green, and even Moka's pink.' He was brought out his thoughts as the sound of a woman's heels clacking against wood filled the vast space.

The woman in question cheerfully strode up to the podium and tapped on the microphone to test it. "Hello and welcome to Yokai Academy! My name is Ms. Nekonome. We're here to help you learn how to integrate and coexist with human society and the world at large." Tsukune at this point had started to tune out what she was saying since he figured it would be like any other speech he had similarly heard at an entrance ceremony. He occupied himself by continuing to observe his fellow first years while Ms. Nekonome cheerfully put forth the academy's mission statement. Tsukune managed to catch the tail end of her speech as she proclaimed "And here for a special announcement is our academy's own headmaster"

Tsukune looked up to the stage to see a man in white robes silently make his way across the stage to the podium. 'Is he a priest or something? I hope he's not some cultist. And what's with that creepy grin on his face?! Oh God, he's not a pedophile is he?' Tsukune quickly thought in his head.

" **Greetings and welcome to my world, first years of Yokai Academy. As Ms. Nekonome stated earlier, it is my sincere dream that all of us here and elsewhere in the world can live peacefully together with the rest of human society. Enough about that though, children. I'm here today to introduce a new member of this years faculty. He will be assisting our current school psychologist with his duties while he prepares himself to take his place eventually. So without further ado, Damien Lassiter**." The headmaster said with a voice that almost seemed to echo in their heads.

"Well, I better grab their attention with my entrance or I won't be taken seriously." Damien mused to himself before he stepped out from the side stage.

The first years were treated to the loud footfalls of heavy boots on the wooden stage as Damien took long strides towards the podium. He could hear their whispered comments and insults as he continued on. Ignoring everything being said as it had never affected him, he stopped next to the headmaster and firmly shook his hand. He made a visual examination of the gathered students to make sure all had attended. Taking note of a few of the more unique members of the gathering he made it a point to watch said individuals closely.

"As stated I will be assisting the academy's current psychologist while he prepares to retire in the near future. I share in the headmasters' dream of a world where all peoples can live together peacefully someday. I was invited to the academy because of my skill set and intelligence. So, if anyone is having difficulty with anything at all during your time here, whether that be something emotional or academic, please feel free to approach me with your issues." His emotionless tone was absolutely boring them to death. "If you have any questions for me, please ask them now"

A blonde punk with numerous piercings raised a hand. Damien pointed to him. "What's with the sunglasses indoors bro? You trying to be cool or something?" Snickering broke out with that comment.

"The sunglasses are useful in hiding my cold, dead looking eyes from those who aren't accustomed to them." Damien removed them and peered around the room for the desired effect. A few visible cringes were seen during his visual sweep. "Any more questions that aren't appearance related?" Low laughter lightly echoed through the auditorium.

Another student raised their hand. "Yes?"

"Why do you almost sound like a robot?"

"I feel nothing except what my senses tell me. I may be completely unemotional, but that doesn't mean I haven't studied them extensively for years in order to understand them more appropriately."

One blue haired succubus scrunched her brow in thought at that. 'He feels nothing at all? Then what was that earlier when I fell on top of him? I didn't charm him when it happened, and he sure as hell reacted to me. So what was it?'

A few other questions were asked in quick succession before the welcoming ceremony was brought to a close. Damien watched as the students filed out of the auditorium and headed to their designated homerooms to begin their first day orientations as classes weren't being held today.

 **Classroom 1-3**

Tsukune found himself in classroom 1-3 and was surprised to see Damien standing at the back of the room with a laptop set up on a portable podium. "What are you doing here, Damien?" Tsukune asked quizzically.

"What better way to acclimate myself to the academy's environment than by being here with the students. I do have an office in the medical wing when I need my own space for paperwork though. It's only temporary for now at the moment." Damien stated as more students filled the empty desks.

"That makes sense." Tsukune said as he nodded sagely. The action didn't make him look any smarter than he was though.

When a blue haired, busty girl walked in all the boys eyes in the room locked on to her. Damien looked up from Tsukune as well and imperceptibly flinched upon making eye contact with her. 'I saw that. So he _does_ react to me. I'll have to watch him carefully to see if any other girls make him react. I've already made my claim on him and I'm not about to lose to any other hussies.' Kurumu resolutely said in her head.

Almost all of the seats in the room had been filled when Ms. Nekonome walked into the room. 'Hmmm, Moka Akashiya and Mizore Shirayuki are absent.' Damien made a mental note at this observation.

"Good morning! My name is Shizuka Nekonome." She animatedly said in the same cheerful tone as she had earlier. "It's my pleasure to make sure each and every one of you are prepared to safely integrate and peacefully live in human society. Yokai Academy is a school exclusively for monsters. As such, there are several rules everyone must follow while here. First, everyone must remain in their human forms at all times except under special circumstances only. Second, never reveal what your real forms are to anyone at all. We want everyone here to be able to treat each other as equally as possible without problems. I trust that everyone here will follow these rules, right?"

Tsukune's mind stopped short at that. 'Wait, monsters?! What the hell did I end up getting myself into here?! I hope this is all just some cruel joke that I'm just not in on here.'

"Bunch of boring rules if you ask me." The blonde student next to him with piercings cockily uttered beside him. "Why don't we just eat them. Play around with and rape the cute ones." He said the last part with an egotistical shrug. "I swear I've been smelling a human the whole time we've been in here."

"Mr. Komiya, that is exactly the type of behavior we are trying to correct with your attendance here. How long do you think you would last out in the human world with that mindset? Humans may be individually weak but their advanced tools and numbers more than make up for that fact. I see that your record precedes you. Also, you have more than likely been smelling me, as I was told I have a rather human like scent earlier." Damien said in a blank but forceful tone.

"So, what, you sayin you're human or something?" Saizou slightly threatened towards Damien.

"That's nonsense Mr. Komiya. Are you saying the headmaster himself can't tell the difference between a monster and a human?" Ms. Nekonome defended. "I know for a fact that Damien isn't human. I even knew his parents years ago before they passed away."

"My history aside, humans are not allowed on campus. If any of you suspects that a human has somehow made it past the barrier onto school grounds please inform members of the faculty or members of the Public Safety Commission. I would prefer you informed one of us though as the current iteration of the PSC is rather reckless at times." The black clad teen told the uninformed students.

"All humans who happen to make it into the barrier will be met with death. That is, if they can even get in. The grand barrier keeps humans out, so if they get in please let us know so we can handle it." Ms. Nekonome cheerfully stated the morbid rule to all present.

Tsukune was sweating bullets at this point. 'CRAP CRAP CRAP! What the hell did I get myself into here. I'm gonna die before I can get away!'

Damien noticed a familiar aura approaching the room from the hallway at this point. "Shizuka, one of our errant students has finally arrived."

This elicited a confused "Hmmm?" from said teacher as the door quickly slid open. Moka now stood in the doorway panting.

"Sorry I'm late. I got lost after the welcoming ceremony." Moka said out of breath.

Various comments about her innate cuteness and beauty began jumping about the room from the male students. "Oh Ms. Akashiya, please take one of the available seats." Informed Ms. Nekonome.

"Thank you." Moka said as she bowed. She barely got a few steps before she noticed who one of the empty seats was next to. "TSUKUNE!" She immediately bounded towards him and tackled him to the floor.

This action garnered scowls and angry looks from all the boys. One in particular looked particularly murderous in its intent.

"Um, hi Moka. We're in the same class huh."

"I'm so happy we're in the same class Tsukune. Oh, whoops, I'm sorry. I keep knocking you down don't I?" The last part was said somewhat sheepishly by Moka. "Damien, you're here too?"

"The best research is research done on the field, I've always said." Moka looked at him with some confusion before she remembered how they had first met.

"Oh that's right. You said something similar when you visited the school I went to in the human world." Moka thought out loud.

Before Tsukune could ask the question Damien raised a hand and pointed forward to Ms. Nekonome. Said teacher had a somewhat amused look on her face at the distraction the 3 of them provided. "Now that that's over and done with, let's get back to my lesson plan." She joyfully said as a tail made its way out of her skirt.

 **Student dorms**

Tsukune was treated to an excited Moka as she happily dragged him around campus for the rest of the day. "Isn't it beautiful Tsukune. Just look at the character our dorms have." Moka described the rather run down looking dormitories.

'They look like old apartment slums if you ask me' Tsukune looked on as a feeling of trepidation ran through him. "Yeah, so much character."

"I know right!"

Tsukune nearly jumped out of his skin when Damien almost seemed to appear out of thin air next to him. "GAH! How do you do that?!"

"Practice, Tsukune. I'm very good at being silent when I want to be."

"Hi Damien. Are you staying in the student dorms with us?" Moka asked the stealthy teen.

"Temporarily yes. Construction for my work space and residence will take a month or more before they're finished."

"You get your own house here?" Tsukune asked.

"If I am to stay here I needed an appropriate work space for my endeavours outside of the academy. I do own an engineering firm in the human world Tsukune. So it was one of the prerequisites the headmaster had to agree to in order to get me here. I'm paying for it so the headmaster agreed to it as long as he had a say in the design of the residence." The stoic teen enlightened the pair.

"That's so cool! Will we be able to visit?" Moka asked for both of them.

"Certainly. As long as it doesn't interfere with your schoolwork at least."

Tsukune's stomach chose that moment to grumpily make itself known at this point. His cheeks colored slightly in embarrassment as Moka giggled.

"Lunch should be ready about now. Come, I'll take you to the cafeteria in the academy building." Damien invited the pair along.

 **Cafeteria**

Yokai Academy truly catered to all walks of the monster world. Tsukune was amazed by all the different foodstuffs he encountered along the service line. They had numerous items from the human world much to his relief. He avoided the 'live' section like the plague. '*Blegh* I'm so glad some monsters prefer human world food.' Tsukune thought as he turned green at the memory of the writhing masses on some of the students plates.

Moka was still diligently dragging Tsukune around while marveling at the design and character of the academy at large. "Isn't this place wonderful Tsukune! So much history here." Moka happily chirped while she drank a can of tomato juice.

"Um, hey Moka? Well, since you are what you are, how are you able to eat regular food?" Tsukune asked with genuine interest.

"Oh, I can eat regular food. I just don't get as much from it as you would. The tomato juice helps take the edge off my thirst though." Moka began to sign animatedly at this point. "But your blood is the tastiest I've ever had. You're my first you know." Moka said with a slight tint to her cheeks.

"First what, Moka?" Tsukune said with slight hesitation.

"First live feeding. It was just so…" Moka had a faraway look in her eyes as she looked to Tsukune's neck.

Tsukune reflexively brought a hand up to his neck at this point.

"All I've ever had up until now were tasteless transfusion packs. They kept my thirst in check, but that was about it. By the way, where did Damien go off to?" Moka stated as she looked around for their errant friend.

"He said something about 'conversing with the other teachers about a few issues' or something like that. Oh, that reminds me. How do you know Damien?" Tsukune asked as he looked around the room as well.

"Damien visited the school I was attending in the human world. I could tell he wasn't human when I saw him." At Tsukune's questioning gaze she elaborated for him further. "It's an ability that I have. I'm able to sense monster energy. The strange thing now though is that I can't sense him. Even when I'm right next to him." Moka's expression turned somewhat cold before she started speaking again. "I hate humans. They were always so cruel to me in the human world. Constantly making fun of me because of my belief in monsters and my hair color."

"Yes, humans can be especially cruel when they're at that age." Damien said as he walked up behind them.

Tsukune nearly choked as he had been drinking his water and ended up a coughing mess.

"Oh hi Damien. Where were you at just now?" Moka said as she giggled to herself at Tsukune's jumpiness.

"I was merely speaking with the other teachers about behavior related issues among the students and what they've done in the past to correct them." He said as he laid down a tray with a modest assortment of food.

"I guess that's over what happened in our homeroom earlier?" Tsukune pondered out loud.

"What happened earlier? I missed something didn't I?" Moka questioned the duo.

"Yes, your assumption is accurate. Mr. Komiya's behavior has always garnered attention wherever he's gone. So much so to the point that he's being forced to attend classes here to hopefully correct his aggressive tendencies." The black clad teen explained to them. "He's a hybrid. A monstrel, if you will."

Moka cringed slightly at that. "That's um, disgusting."

At Tsukune's confused look Damien explained further on the conversation. "Monstrels tend to be unstable and can have far more aggressive tendencies."

"Well, that's um, unsettling to know." Tsukune shakily said.

 **Path to student dorms**

Tsukune found himself walking down the path to the dorms with a bubbly Moka hugging herself to his arm. Said action also had here breasts pressed up against his arm as well, eliciting a slight tint across Tsukune's face. Damien had parted ways after their lunch had ended.

"I'm so happy we're in the same class Tsukune! It's so nice to have a friend here!" Exclaimed Moka.

"I mean, um, yes. I'm so lucky." Tsukune muttered out as all the males along the path were giving him death glares. "I don't know, Moka. I just kinda don't feel safe here. I'd probably be better off going to a human school than staying here."

Moka stopped but kept her hold on his arm, causing Tsukune to stumble. "NO! Why would you want to go to a human school? Humans are cruel and selfish. You can't leave me Tsukune. You're my first friend." Moka said with vehemence.

"It's not safe here for me Moka, I'll die if I stay." Tsukune strained against her grip as he was trying to pull away.

"NO, I won't let you. Please stay Tsukune. Not for yourself, but for me. Promise me you'll stay." Tears were starting to form at the edges of her eyes as she pleaded to him.

Sighing in resignation, Tsukune couldn't quite refuse the young vampiress attached to his arm. "Ok Moka, I guess I'll stay for you then."

Moka glomped onto him after he said that. "THANK YOU TSUKUNE! I'm so happy you're staying."

Numerous growls and whispered death threats echoed out around them. Moka was blissfully unawares to Tsukune's plight.

 **Boys dorm**

After Moka had separated herself from Tsukune's arm they went their respective ways. Tsukune was walking along a wall that lined the outer edges of the boys dorms.

"You're damn fucking right you'll die if you stay here!" A cold menacing voice that sounded all too familiar said as Tsukune was grabbed and lifted into the air.

'Shit! Not Saizou. Not him. I'm gonna d-' Tsukune's panicked thoughts were halted as he was slammed against a wall.

"What the fuck are you doing hanging out with my girl?! You better leave her alone if you know what's good for you! If I catch you with her again I'll fucking kill yo-" Saizou's rant was cut short as his left arm was grabbed and wretched up behind his back and a half nelson was used to make him drop Tsukune.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! YOU'RE DEAD AS SOON AS I GET LOOSE ASSHOLE!" Saizou bellowed after he dropped his prey.

"Mr. Komiya, violence against fellow students will not be tolerated." Damien said without a hint a strain in his voice as Saizou struggled against his iron grip.

"LET ME GO YOU FUCK!"

"As you wish." Damien twisted while hurling Saizou into a spin that had him flailing through the air until he landed in a stumbling heap some distance away.

Damien took several steps forward towards Saizou to put some space in between himself and Tsukune. Tsukune was scrambling to his feet and fearfully watching the scene before him.

"I don't care if you're faculty or whatever! NOBODY FUCKS WITH ME AND LIVES!" Saizou threatened as he got up.

Damien was observing him with his blank face not feeling any fear in the slightest. Or anything at all really. He slowly rose his right hand and gave Saizou the universal 'come get some' hand gesture. Saizou gave a wordless roar of fury as he closed the distance and transformed his right arm to splatter the infuriating upstart in front of him.

What Tsukune saw next was almost a blur as Damien deftly ducked under the approaching arm and stepped to Saizou's exposed right side. A powerful knee rose and connected with Saizou's gut with enough force to lift him into the air and render him breathless. Before he could even think to draw fresh air into his lungs a punishing elbow crashed into the back of his head, thrusting Saizou into the world of unconsciousness.

As Damien looked down to regard the unconscious form of Saizou he said "Simple minded brute. No skill at all"

Tsukune flinched when Damien turned to look at him. "I uh um" muttered out fearfully.

"You're not hurt, are you Tsukune?" Damien asked.

"I...I think I'm ok. Nothing feels broken at least. Um, I...I gotta go." Tsukune staggered away as he slowly regained his balance after the terrifying experience.

 **Tsukune's dorm room**

'No way in hell am I staying here now. NOPE, not happening. Not after seeing THAT!' he thought as he recalled the recent encounter. He was gathering his belongings in preparation for hoofing it to bus stop. "Sorry Moka, it's just not safe for me here" he said sadly to himself at the prospect of breaking her heart.

 **Path to the bus stop**

Tsukune was making his way to the bus stop when Moka's voice made him stop. "Wait! Where are you going Tsukune? I thought you said you were staying here with me?" She said as she noticed his packed bag.

"I'm sorry Moka, I can't stay here. It's too dangerous. I'll be safer going to a human school."

"You can't go Tsukune! You promised me you'd stay." Moka said as tears started to form.

"Moka, I'm human. I can't stay here with you. I'll die." Tsukune said to the nearly crying vampire.

"Y-you can't be human Tsukune, you can't. You were so nice to me. The first friend I've ever had, Tsukune. You just can't be human!" Moka cried out to him.

"I'm sorry, Moka. Goodbye." Tsukune turned and left her behind at that.

"Tsukune…" Moka weakly said to herself as he disappeared down the path.

"Well well well, look what we have here." A chill went down Moka's spine as she heard a voice behind her.

 **Near the bus stop**

"WHAT?! The bus only runs once a month! How the hell am I going to get out of here now?!" Tsukune cried in disbelief as he looked at the bus schedule. "What the hell do I do now?! I'm going to die here if I can't leave."

Tsukune's next thoughts died as he heard a distinct feminine scream off in the distance. "That sounded like Moka. What do I do?! Argh, screw it. I can't leave Moka in trouble like this." He dropped his bag and took off in the direction of Moka's scream.

 **With Moka**

"NO! Get away from me!" Moka pleaded with the now transformed Saizou. "I don't want this."

" **Sure you do baby. They all say they don't want me at first. I'll show you how a real monster treats his woman."** Saizou said with a disgusting glint in his eyes as his elongated tongue lashed out towards Moka. He didn't get much further than that as a fist sized rock smashed into the side of his face.

"GET AWAY FROM MOKA!" Tsukune yelled after he hurled the rock at Saizou. "Come on, Moka. We have to get out of here!" He hastily helped Moka to her feet.

" **So the weaklings got some balls does he? Guess I'll have a snack before the main course now"** Saizou bolted forward with surprising speed for his size and swung a gigantic fist into Tsukune, knocking him into Moka and rolling them both down a hill.

Battered and bruised, Tsukune blearily opened his eyes to the sight of the cliff near the bus stop. "You came back for me. Tsukune, I'm so sorry. All I ever wanted was a friend, and this is what happens." Moka said as tears ran down her face in front of him.

"I don't care if you're a vampire, Moka. I'll still be your friend, even though I'm a weak human." Tsukune shakily said as he stood with Moka's help.

" **Ugh, barf. What the hell's with the ridiculous melodrama? I'm going to lose my lunch if you keep that shit up."** Saizou callously said as he came down the hill towards them.

"Tsukune, hurry. You can still get away while I distract him." Moka pleaded as she tried to push Tsukune away.

" **Nuh uh, I'm having both of you now. No more running away from m-"** Saizou was stopped short as a black clad figure had jumped up behind him and delivered a powerful kick to the back of his head, making him faceplant into the dirt in a daze.

"Are you two ok?" Damien asked as he interposed himself between the parties involved.

"W-we're fine now, thanks to you." Tsukune wearily said.

"Seems I have to take a more drastic approach with Mr. Komiya's discipline then." Damien removed his sunglasses and placed them into an inner pocket of his long coat. When he unclasped the buckle of his coats belt Moka felt a pulse of power come from Damien. He slowly removed his coat before tossing it to the side some distance away from them. It landed with a heavy flop and skidded a few feet as it dug a low trench in the dirt.

'Holy hell! How heavy is that thing for it to do that?!' Tsukune mentally started at what Damien's coat did just from landing.

What Tsukune and Moka now noticed was that Damien had an oddly designed dual weapon sheath strapped to his lower back. Damien reached back and smoothly pulled the weapons free. Tsukune had no idea what to call them. Moka, however, knew what they were. "Those are...ulak's." She informed Tsukune.

The blades were sturdy and well made. Adorned with runic symbols of two contrasting styles and edged blade catchers. Damien took a loose ready stance once Saizou began to stir and shake his head to clear his daze.

" **YOU! What the hell do you think you're going to do with those tooth picks there?"** He snarled out while raising to his full height. **"We're not on school grounds now so all bets are off. I'm going to rip you to pieces for getting in my way!"** Saizou dashed forward, intending to crush the pathetic whelp in front of him for daring to get in between him and his prey. He reared back his right fist to deliver the strongest punch he could to make sure he pulverized his first target.

Tsukune was backing up and slightly pushing Moka back with him when his hand caught on her rosario cross. It broke free with a metallic chink.

Damien had spun clockwise to his left in quick succession just outside of the incoming fists path. Stopping with his right arm reared back in preparation to slash at Saizou's arm, he dashed forward while delivering one long swipe down the entire length of the offending limb. As he passed Saizou's exposed right leg he made one more quick slash at his right ankle, nearly severing his achilles tendon. Despite Saizou's thick hide, his blades effortlessly cleaved through without issue. Damien froze in contemplation momentarily when he noticed the powerful demonic aura swirling around Moka.

Saizou was on his knees cradling his bleeding arm. **"A-are you a...vampire? An s-class super monster! I'm fucked"** Saizou strained out through gritted teeth.

Moka now had brilliant silver hair and crimson vertical slitted eyes. Her features seemed more elegant and regal as well and less cutesy. She had an air of absolute superiority and self assured pride to her now.

Damien slowly made his way over to stand beside Tsukune. He gave Moka a nod as he looked over to Saizou's shaking form. Moka tilted her head slightly in amusement at this.

" **You thought you could have your way with me and get away with it. Disgusting pig. You're not even worthy of licking the dirt from my shoes. KNOW YOUR PLACE!"** Moka shot forward and delivered a devastating kick to Saizou's face. He was blasted across the area and crashed heavily into the cliff wall. **"Hmpf, pathetic weakling."** She turned to look at the two behind her and fixed Damien with a glare. **"You've got some explaining to do, Damien."**

He flicked his blades down to rid them of Saizou's blood. "Very well, Moka. I'd rather have this conversation away from prying eyes though." He said while looking to the downed but conscious form of Saizou while sheathing his blades.

Moka turned her crimson eyes to Tsukune. **"This just won't do, Tsukune. Your blood isn't any good to me on the outside."** She strode up to Tsukune with elegance and plucked her rosario from his hands. Without another word, she reattached the cross to her choker and tipped in Tsukune's direction while shifting into her previous form.

"Moka? Are you ok?" Tsukune asked worriedly as he held her.

"The transformation more than likely leaves her exhausted, Tsukune. We should make her comfortable for now." Damien stated while turning to look upon Saizou's bleeding form. 'He won't bleed out if we leave him. The wound isn't as deep as I could've made it and the flow is already slowing.' "Come, we've had enough excitement for one day, Tsukune."

Damien stepped over to Tsukune after retrieving his coat and gently lifted Moka up into a bridal carry. "I wasn't late, was I Tsukune?"

Tsukune could tell it was meant in jest even though it was delivered in his blank tone as usual. "Not at all. How'd you know I was out here?"

"In truth? I expected you to try to leave the academy after what happened earlier. But, like I said before. I've got your back, Tsukune. So no need to worry too much."

'Kinda hard not to worry when I'm a human at a school for monsters that will kill me on sight' Tsukune thought in exasperation.

 **Author's note:** I know I probably got the punctuation wrong in places, but hey, I'm doing my best here. Just like with anything though, I'll get better with time. Let me know what ya'll thought of my first chapter. Please bear in mind, this is just a hobby to pass the time when I've got nothing better to do out here on the road. The next chapter will mainly be Damien explaining why he's there and some about what he currently knows about his origins. This is pretty much written on the fly although I do have specific things planned out for future chapters. Chapters will be written when I have time to so please understand, my job takes precedence over this hobby.

 **For now, I ride my 18 wheeled stallion**

And yes, it's a Peterbilt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note** : Some people might get the idea that Damien is overpowered. Trust me, he's not… yet muahhahahah. Saizou could have easily crushed him in his transformed state. He was just too slow and unskilled to do so. As far as the weapon choice for him? Ulak's are well suited for up close and personal combat with slashes and stabbing as they are dagger length. You'll find out that Damien's choice of fighting style is rather in your face. This chapter is mostly a flashback but with some original content at the end to make up for it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario+Vampire. That right belongs to Akihisa Ikeda. The only thing I claim ownership of are any OC's that I created for the purposes of this fanfiction.

Chapter 2: Revelations and Observations

Moka had begun to stir some time later down the path back to the academy. "Mmmm...munyah…"

"Hello Moka. Sleep well?" Damien said as she began to mumble in his arms.

"Wh...where am I? What happened?" She asked through the fog that clouded her mind.

"Y-you transformed and kicked the crap out of Saizou is what happened." Tsukune stuttered out bluntly.

Damien set her down once she had regained enough cognizance of her situation. "Oh um… you're not scared of me now, are you? My other self can be very scary." Moka said in a weak voice towards her first friend.

"You might have been a bit intimidating, but you were pretty much looking out for me. I think?" The last part was said a little shakily. "You really like my blood huh."

Moka gained a little tint to her face at the mention of his blood. "Your blood is just the sweetest, Tsukune." She was slightly swaying her hips at the thought of his blood. Tsukune paled a bit at her reaction.

"Um, it's not bad for me is it? You drinking my blood?" He asked at the sight of the excited vampiress before him.

"Oh no, it's not bad. I'll only take what I need and not enough to hurt you." Moka quickly informed him.

"Well, I mean, I guess I'm ok with it. As long as it doesn't hurt me, I'll let you drink my blood." Tsukune said with a smile.

"Really?! Yay!" She then proceeded to glomp him and latch onto his neck.

"ACK!" Tsukune stumbled as Damien grabbed his shoulder to steady them both. She moaned a bit as she drank his blood. The somewhat erotic sound jolted Tsukune back to his senses.

"MOKA?! You… I…" Tsukune stuttered out as he instinctively put a hand to his neck for the second time that day.

"What Tsukune is trying to say Moka, is that a bit of warning would be appreciated before you drink from him." Stated the tall teen beside them.

"Oh, I'm sorry Tsukune. Your blood… I mean… it's just so good! I almost can't help myself." Moka said sheepishly while digging the toe of her foot into the dirt path.

"Vampirism aside, let's move on to my dorm room for now. I promised an explanation to your other self." Damien gestured to the path ahead of them.

 **Damien's temporary dorm room**

Damien's room was quite a bit larger than the other rooms in the boys' dorm. It had a full kitchen and dining area, an office space complete with a large desk, a living room area, and an actual bed rather than a futon. "Welcome to my humble abode." He said in his emotionless voice.

"This room is huge!" Tsukune said in awe at the space before him.

"Tsukune, this room is for visiting adults and temporary faculty members. Of course it will be bigger than what you have. Would you like anything before I begin?" He asked the pair before him.

Tsukune asked for some water while Moka said she was ok since she had just fed. They sat on the couch while Damien chose the armchair for himself. "Now then, let's begin, shall we?"

 **Damien Lassiter's residence in Tokyo, Japan. Two months prior**

Damien was in his workshop fine tuning the design the Japan branch of his engineering firm had sent him. He'd always had a way with improving anything placed in front of him. It gave him something to do with his time as he always had plenty of it. Being only able to sleep for 2 hours each day no matter how long he laid in bed gave him time to burn. He discovered he had a knack for being inventive at a very young age and took to it in earnest. His adoptive parents had always said to put his all into anything he did.

"Damien? Are you in here?" A cold and calculated, yet somehow caring male voice called out into the vast workshop.

"Yes, father." Damien spoke loud enough for his response to carry to the entrance.

"An invitation has come for you in the mail today. A former associate of your birth parents would like to meet you." His adoptive father informed.

Damien halted his work and proceeded to follow his father to the main residence. Said home was modest and not overly extravagant. He never saw the use in the flamboyant need most wealthy individuals had for having large homes. His workshop, however, was large and had all the tools he would need in his engineering endeavours.

His father was a man of average height and slight of build. Him and his wife were of Japanese American descent. His demeanor was indifferent and calculative, but well meaning in it's execution.

They ended up in the houses study. "Yes father? What is it that you need?" Damien asked in his flat tone.

His foster father gestured to the info packet on the desk in front of them. "An employer of mine has asked that you meet with him. I suggest that you do so."

"Any suggestions that you make are always well thought out and never made in haste. Is this employer well intended?" Damien questioned his adoptive parent.

"The man may be cryptic at times, but he always works towards his dreams of peaceful interaction between all peoples of the world. He runs a private academy away from the public at large." He informed the stoic teen before him.

"He's not asking me to attend as a student, is he?" Damien questioned.

"The headmaster is aware of your current level of education, Damien. Please keep an open mind when you go to this meeting." His father bluntly stated.

"Very well then." Damien proceeded to look over the info packet to discern what his future had in store for him.

 **The street in front of Damien's Tokyo residence**

"Couldn't we have taken our own method of transport to reach this academy, father?" Damien asked the shorter man standing beside him.

"No," he said blankly, " the headmaster prefers that only his vehicles and his drivers bring visitors into his domain."

'That wasn't cryptic at all, father.' Damien said in his head. He dare not say anything to contradict his father. The man was rather strict and Damien was still a minor at 15 years of age.

A pale yellow bus of an old make pulled up to them. When the door opened cigar smoke flowed out the opening. Damien was then greeted to the sight of the well dressed driver in his uniform grinning creepily at him while holding said cigar to the side.

Both Damien, with his sunglasses now on, and his father stared up at the man blankly for several seconds. "Hmpf, well, you never change at least." His father started with a low laugh.

"Don't fix it if it ain't broke I say." The driver said as his eyes shined under the shadow of his cap.

Damien looked to his father and then back to the driver before saying "I'll speak to you more about this when I return, father."

 **Bus ride to Yokai Academy**

Damien was seated in one of the seats towards the front of the rather old looking bus. They were driving along the highway at the moment away from the city's center. The driver would occasionally glance into his mirror at the only passenger he had. "Hey, kid." Once he had his attention he continued. "I knew your parents when they were still around. Good people. They even helped found the academy years ago."

"I've been told that they were rather honorable individuals." Damien said while looking forward once again.

'Heh heh heh, you have no idea, kid.' The driver sarcastically thought to himself as they entered a tunnel.

Damien was then witness to the kaleidoscope of colors the tunnel took on when they entered it. 'I wonder what could be causing this?' He thought as he racked his brain for the explanation of said light show. When the bus exited the tunnel the world seemed to take on a completely different appearance. 'We didn't travel far enough for the landscape to change this much. Something odd is going on here.'

"Was there an algae bloom recently in this area?" He asked once he noticed the red ocean below the cliffs.

"Hmm… oh yeah. Happens from time to time around here." The driver said hastily.

 **Yokai Academy**

The bus continued on its path towards a gothic looking building off in the distance. It came to a stop behind the old school building next to a large cathedral like mansion. "I take it the headmaster has a strong like for this type of decor then?" Damien questioned aloud.

"Heh heh, you could say that." The driver said as Damien stepped off the bus.

Damien was then greeted by a woman with dark hair, wearing large glasses, a white blouse with a v-neck and open top, a short leather skirt with stockings and a garter belt. "Welcome to Yokai Academy. My name is Ririko Kagome." She extended her free hand to Damien. "I'm the math teacher here. I'll be escorting you to the headmasters office."

"Pleased to meet you, Ms. Kagome." Damien said blankly after shaking her hand.

"Please Damien, call me Ms. Ririko." He raised a mental eyebrow at that and didn't question it further.

She led him into the building before them with a sway to her hips. 'She had better not be trying to seduce me. It wouldn't be the first time any girl or woman has tried to do so.' Damien thought as he observed Ririko's body language in front of him.

"Ah, here we are." Ririko gestured with a hand to the rather large ornate double doors in front of them.

" **Enter"** a voice called from within. Damien thought he could hear a slight echo within the booming voice that came from behind the double doors.

"I'll be off now. Someone will show you out when your meeting has finished." Ririko smiled at him as she turned and sauntered off.

Damien pushed open the doors only to be greeted by darkness lit by a few candles spread throughout the large room. As he removed his sunglasses his eyes landed on the form of a robed individual seated behind a heavy wooden desk. He slowly stepped into the room while trying to see what laid in the shadows and came up empty. 'This darkness almost seems unnatural' Damien thought as the doors somehow closed behind him. Damien turned around expecting to see said persons who had closed the doors behind him. He was met with more darkness and empty space behind the doors. "Hmmmm…"

" **Welcome to my academy, young Damien. I trust your trip here was satisfactory?"** The booming voice of the robed man called out to him.

Turning to regard the cultist looking man, Damien simply nodded.

" **Good, good. Please, have a seat."** He gestured to the heavy wooden armchair in front of his equally heavy looking desk.

" **I would gather that you're wondering why I called you here today?"** At Damien's simple nod he continued. **"I called you here because your parents wished for me to inform you of your heritage once you had become old enough."** Now that Damien's eyes had mostly adjusted to the darkness of the room he could see the creepy grin and glowing eyes of the man before him. **"First though, I have a gift for you. It's something that your parents entrusted to me before their passing."**

A man dressed in a black long coat and sunglasses seemed to appear as if from nowhere to Damien's side. He was holding a long wooden box out towards Damien. **"It's rather well made, young Damien. Your parents took their time in crafting it for you. Open the box and claim your gift, but take in mind that what's within is deceptively heavy."**

When Damien stood and reached out to the box the medallion he wore began to hum against his chest. It was a circular medallion of a stylized yin yang symbol. The white and black portions were designed to look like flames licking at each others edges. The center held an oval clear gem. 'Odd…' he thought as he opened the box. What was contained within was a black leather long coat with an ornate silver belt buckle. And, as the creepy robed man informed, it was very heavy. The man holding the box didn't even shift as Damien removed the item from its padded prison.

'This has to weigh over 100 lbs. at least' Damien pondered as he took in the coats appearance. It was made of some kind of heavy leather and somewhat thick. It had two odd vertical slits in the back between where his shoulder blades would be. 'Surprisingly flexible despite its heavy weight.'

" **Don't make me wait forever, young Damien. Let's see how well it suits you."** The headmaster said as he laughed silently to himself

Sparing a glance to the robed man, "I don't see the practicality of wearing something this heavy except for training purposes. Nonetheless, I'll humor you for now." Damien said in his blank voice as he began putting the coat on. The humming of his medallion grew stronger as he put his arms through the sleeves. Ignoring the vibration for now, he continued to settle the coat on his shoulders. When he finished buckling the belt a sudden pulse travelled through him, dropping him to his hands and knees.

Grunting in effort at the powerful sensation that coursed throughout his body, Damien tried to focus on regaining control over himself. Somehow, the creepy grin on the headmasters face got even more unsettling as he watched the first seal weaken. Damien was struggling to keep his mind focused on what was happening to him. His heart was pounding inside his chest and his breathing was almost ragged. It took at least a minute for the event to pass.

' **Things are about to become a lot more… interesting… now'** the headmaster thought as he silently laughed to himself.

Breathing heavily, Damien rose from his kneeling position and took in his surroundings once again. He immediately noticed that none of the darkness that plagued his vision before was present. He could clearly see a number of identical men dressed like the one holding the box standing in the corners of the room. They each had thin swords belted to their waists.

"What was that just now?" Damien asked the silently laughing man behind the desk.

" **Would you like the long drawn out story, or the blunt truth?"** He asked while knowing Damien's answer to his inquiry.

"The blunt truth will suffice for now." Damien said as he noticed that the heavy weight of the coat seemed to disappear entirely.

" **You're not human, my dear boy. And neither were your parents. You are the last of your kind."** The headmaster stated while he watched the metaphorical gears turn in Damien's head.

"Figures. There is no other logical explanation for my abilities. But, the question now though is, why was I not informed of this years ago?" Damien asked the kishin in disguise.

Creepy laughter and glowing eyes were his only answer at first. When he had settled down, he answered cryptically. **"Why you ask? So you could develop appropriately away from those who would otherwise despise you for what you are. That, my dear boy, is for you to find out on your own."**

Damien merely stared at the man in front of him for a time. "Be that as it may, I doubt this is the only reason you brought me here."

" **You're quite observant, aren't you, my dear boy. Yes, I have another reason for bringing you here. What would you say to attending my academy as an assistant to our current psychologist? It would give you the chance to observe a completely new, to you at least, behavioral spectrum."** Before Damien could ask him anything, he continued. **"Your parents shared in my dream of all races being able to peacefully coexist on this earth of ours. With your knowledge and influence in the human world, you'd be able to help further bridge the gap between monster and human."**

Damien looked down and crossed his arms in thought at that. 'Hands on research in a new and unknown field. Well, nothing is ever gained without risks being taken.'

"' **Clarity of thought before rashness of action,' isn't that what your adoptive father always said, young Damien?"** Damien was brought out of his thoughts and looked up.

" **You have two months before the next group of first year students arrive. I'll summon you once again two weeks prior to the start of classes so you can familiarize yourself with the academy further. Take things slow the next few days. Wouldn't want you to accidentally reveal our existence, now would we. Be sure to wear your new coat. It's more than what it appears to be."** The man was outright laughing at the whole situation now.

"Very well, then I'll see you in six weeks time." Damien spoke as he turned to leave the room.

 **Damien's residence in Tokyo**

Taking the warning the headmaster gave him to heart, Damien was careful in everything he did. The first thing he noticed was that his already high strength had increased to an absurd degree. He had accidentally crushed a few things by gripping them too hard. His speed and reflexes were beyond human limits now. He kept his training regimen indoors for the time being while he figured out his newfound limits.

Another thing he noticed on his way out of Yokai Academy was that he could 'see' something new about everyone there. A kind of aura, if you will. Humans, for the most part, had almost nothing else to see to them with his minds eye. He was expecting to see his adoptive parents when he returned, but came home to a note stating they had returned to America. They wouldn't be returning for some time. "Father did say the headmaster was their employer. I would imagine them to be monsters of some kind as well." He said aloud to himself when he found the note.

Damien used the time not physically training himself to see the extent to which monsters pervaded human society in his local area. It was usually chilly when he stepped out in the mornings, so his coat didn't seem too far out of place. The first thing he noticed was how few monsters there were in comparison to humans. 'I would imagine that monster numbers only come up to a few million. Human dominance the last few centuries would see to that.'

He busied himself with his work once he had become accustomed to his newfound nature. The six weeks had passed relatively quickly for him. "I hope the driver he sends opens the window this time."

 **Headmasters office: Yokai Academy**

" **Welcome back, young Damien."** The headmasters' booming voice greeted him once he had entered.

"Your driver smokes like a chimney." Damien voiced his thoughts on the driver.

" **Come now, why should I deny him his vices? It's mostly harmless to you. You won't be around him long enough for it to matter anyways."** He said with that same maddening creepy grin on his face.

"Point taken. Now, what would you have me do with my time here the next few days?" Damien asked, trying to get to the point of their conversation quickly.

" **Where's the rush, my dear boy?"** Damien just stared at him unblinkingly after he said that.

The headmaster simply laughed his stare off and gestured behind him.

The doors opened to a woman with sandy blonde colored hair wearing glasses and an ever present squint to her eyes. **"Ah, Ms. Nekonome, right on time. Please escort young Damien here to the records room. He has permission to look through anything in the library as well."**

"Hi! My names Shizuka Nekonome. Pleased to meet you." She said cheerfully as she bowed before reaching out to shake Damien's hand.

"A pleasure, Ms. Nekonome." Damien said evenly as he shook her hand.

"You can call me Shizuka if you'd like. We'll be coworkers, and Ms. Nekonome makes me feel old." The same happy tone pervaded all of her speech so far.

"Very well then, Shizuka. Please, lead the way." He gestured forward.

 **Back to the present in Damien's dorm room**

"I spent the next few days reading through school records and student profiles. I furthered my knowledge on what to expect by going to the library and reading about the various monster races and whatever history about them that had been recorded. Needless to say, some monsters are not very good at keeping their history current." Damien finished for the two sitting on the couch in front of him.

"And you just… accepted the headmasters explanation, just like that?" Moka asked.

Damien nodded and then looked to Tsukune to see if he had anything else to add.

"Do you know anything else about yourself yet?"

"Other than the fact that my parents were nearly 800 years old before they passed? No, I do not." Damien stated for the duo on the couch.

"Not many monsters can live that long. Are you sure you haven't figured out what you are yet?" Moka genuinely asked.

"The name of my race has been lost to time as far as I can tell, as there were no records of my parents ever stating what they were. There are no obvious signs that I can discern about myself at this time. I imagine that the headmaster knows, but is keeping it to himself at the moment." Damien voiced his thoughts on the matter.

The old grandfather clock in the room tolled its time for those within. "Well, it's getting late. You two should head off to your respective dorms and get some sleep. Classes begin tomorrow in earnest."

Tsukune noticed how tired he actually was. He stretched and yawned a bit before rising to his feet. "Ok then, Damien. I'll see you and Moka tomorrow morning."

Moka parroted him before saying "See you in the morning, Damien. Will you be walking to the academy with us?"

"I can, if you would like me to." He replied.

"OK! See you then."

Damien followed them to the door to see them out. As his room was connected to the lobby of the boys dorm, Moka would have no issues with being in the wrong dorm. It didn't hurt to give the lounging resource attendant a look before he shut his door behind them.

 **Later that evening. Boys dorm roof**

Lacking an area large enough for his exercise regimen, Damien found himself standing on the rather spacious rooftop. He was wearing a simple dark muscle shirt and loose fitting shorts. He was well muscled, but not overly so. Despite the somewhat cold night air of Yokai Academy he didn't feel cold. He set his gear down and set out to do some kata's and simple calisthenics for the time being. Once he had warmed himself up he said to himself "Time to let loose and see the extent of the increase I felt this morning."

The routine he started running through was very intense. Numerous kicks and strikes of all sorts were thrown at the air in rapid succession. His limbs whistled through the air with surprising speed. Most of the way through his current set his minds eye noticed something circling above him. 'Ah, I recognize who that is. So Kurumu is stretching her wings out tonight. I'll allow it for now since it's for her wings' health. She's more than likely the reason for my increase this morning anyhow.'

"Oh wow, he's so FAST! YAHOO! I hit the jackpot with Damien~" Kurumu said to herself as she admired Damien's muscled form blurring through his exercise set.

He continued for about an hour before Kurumu got bored, or tired, and went back to her dorm for the night. Some time later he finished up and went back to his room for a hot shower. Still having several hours of time available to him before he needed to go to sleep, he headed for the library to continue his reading and education on the monster world.

 **Next morning. Path outside the dorms**

Damien was kneeling just off the path under the shade of one of the trees that lined it. He had his eyes closed while he 'watched' the students pass him by. 'My mental vision is a useful ability. Better train myself with it as it could come in very handy someday.'

"Good morning, Damien!" Moka happily chirped in front of him.

"Good morning, Moka, Tsukune. Did the two of you sleep well?" Damien asked the pair in front of him.

They answered in the positive before he rose to his feet and walked with them to the academy proper.

 **Classroom 1-3**

Damien was once again standing at the back of the room behind his portable podium stand. Typing away at his laptop while students filed into the room. 'Hmmm, Ms. Shirayuki still hasn't attended classes yet. I'll have to look into this later today.'

When a certain bluenette succubus entered the room she once again garnered numerous lecherous looks and calls. She waited until she was nearly to her seat before locking her eyes on Damien. She bit her lower lip and gave him a seductive look as she did so. It elicited a stronger flinch than it did the day prior. 'I'll break through that shell of yours. Then you'll be all mine~' Kurumu thought as she sat down slowly while still holding his gaze.

Saizou hobbled into the room on a pair of crutches with his right arm heavily bandaged and his right ankle in same condition. He jumped, or at least as much as he could in his condition, when he saw Damien looking at him. Saizou silently grumbled as he slowly made his way to his seat.

"What did we learn yesterday, Mr. Komiya?" Damien asked once he had settled into his seat.

Saizou tensed at first before turning around. "Not to fuck with you, that's for damn sure. You could've carved me up like a friggin turkey if you wanted to."

Damien nodded before adding "Good, now you can put your efforts into bettering yourself during your time here."

More grumbling followed as he turned back around in his seat. Kurumu turned and winked at Damien after their exchange had ended.

The classroom had finished filling with students before Ms. Nekonome strolled in while meowing to herself. "Good morning class! I hope you're all ready to start learning today!" She then noticed the bandages adorning Saizou. "Oh, did something happen yesterday?"

"Mr. Komiya attempted to assault another student in my presence. That," he pointed at Saizou "was the result."

Ms. Nekonome looked at Damien for a couple seconds before shrugging. "Oh well. Just so everyone knows, Damien was given disciplinary discretion by the headmaster himself. He can dish out punishments as he sees fit. Ok everybody? Let's get started with one of my favorite subjects. Cats in literature!"

'I imagine this is going to be a repeating theme in this class.' Damien mentally prepared himself for the feline onslaught about to be set upon the class.

 **Cafeteria. Teachers table**

Damien had decided to let Tsukune and Moka be for lunch today. They needed some time to themselves to bond after all. He was currently ignoring the fact that Ms. Ririko was sitting entirely too close to him at the moment. "Ririko? Why are you sitting so close to me? It will give the wrong impression to everyone who sees."

"Oh, am I too close for comfort?" She said with a teasing tone.

Damien removed his sunglasses and fixed her with an unblinking blank stare for several seconds.

"That's… really creepy when you do that dude." Okuto Kotsubo, the physical education teacher, chimed in from the side.

"Noted."

"Well, you just smell really good to me. It's a bit hard to resist if you want the truth." Ms. Ririko finally said.

Damien removed himself from their table at that and moved to an empty area. He had observations to do today so he didn't want any distractions.

He had just witnessed one Ms. Kurono press herself up to and proposition her 10th male during that lunch period. Each time she did so an odd sensation went through him. It was completely alien in origin and unfamiliar to him. A very slight tinge of nausea would affect him after each time it hit him. 'This needs more observation and possibly input from an outside source.'

 **Teachers dorms**

The rest of the day had passed without any pressing issues for Tsukune and Moka. Damien had walked with them to the students' dorms before separating himself from them for the evening. He was currently heading to one Shizuka Nekonome's room to discuss the absence of a particular student.

He arrived at her door and could 'see' that she was present in her room. Rapping on her door, he waited a few seconds before he heard a rustling sound from within. He was then greeted with the sight of Shizuka garbed only in a towel wrapped around her person with another in a similar state on her head.

Damien politely looked away while stating the obvious. "Shizuka, I would appreciate it if you were more appropriately dressed before you answer the door."

"Hmmm… oh, whoops. Be right back!" She made a hasty retreat back into her room after she noticed her state of dress.

Feminine laughter came from behind him after that scene played out. Damien turned to see the open door behind him. Ms. Ririko stood in the doorway garbed in a robe and a book in her hand.

"You'll find out she has a habit of doing things like that." Ririko said while laughing to herself.

"As long as her antics don't get out of hand, I'll pay it no mind." He looked to the book in her hands. It was a romance novel of some kind he gathered from what he saw.

"Well, if you ever need _anything_ from me, my door is always open." She said while closing the door behind her.

'Monster females tend to be far too attracted to my scent as of late. This is getting troublesome.' Shizuka opened her door once again at this point. More appropriately dressed as well.

"Sorry about that. What can I do for you?" Shizuka said with an apologetic tone.

"One of the students on your classroom list has yet to attend any of her classes. I was hoping to ask for you assistance in correcting this issue. As I am still unfamiliar with some of the different monster species." Damien stated bluntly for the ditsy acting Shizuka.

"I see you're taking your job seriously so far. What's their name?" Questioned the cat woman.

"The student in question is one Mizore Shirayuki. Her records, what I could find at least, state that she is reclusive."

 **AN:** This update brought to you by the dreaded weekend equipment breakdown. My trucks apu (think tiny 2 cylinder motor that runs a separate alternator and ac compressor) a/c decided to stop working today. My company won't pay for weekend repairs on something like that so I'm holed up in a motel 6 room tonight. Most of this was written yesterday but I finished the rest out tonight. It's a bit shorter than the first chapter, (by almost 4k words) but this is mainly just backstory and a bit extra at the end. Anyways, read and review. Or don't, it's your choice folks.

 **For now, I ride my 18 wheeled stallion**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** This update brought to you by the power of beer and insomnia. Currently stuck in a motel 6 room since my truck's apu a/c went out. I'm not going to subject my dog to that kind of heat overnight people. My little 4 lb chihuahua deserves better than that. Anyways, back to more canon-y shenanigans, sort of. I went with the anime coloring of Ririko Kagome's hair color since that's more than likely what people are familiar with. The manga has her sporting light colored hair. I'm having more fun than I thought I would writing this so far.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario+Vampire. That right belongs to Akihisa Ikeda. The only thing I claim ownership of are any OC's that I created for the purposes of this fanfiction.

Chapter 3: Stalking and Parental Guidance

The conversation that Damien had with Shizuka had gone on for about an hour before he had learned enough about the absent yuki-onna. She was more than likely attending Yokai Academy for the sole purpose of finding a suitable mate before one is forced upon her. Due to her kinds dwindling numbers all young females were to bear as many children as they could during their short fertility period. He came to the conclusion that he would need to directly observe her behavior in order to find a solution to her reclusiveness.

Finding himself within the school records room, he located her mothers' archive to see if there were any pervading trends with yuki-onna personality traits. 'Hmmm, rather subdued and introverted but otherwise interacted with others. Left the academy after 17th birthday suddenly. More than likely for her forced marriage to propagate. Daughters behavior decidedly more reclusive. Either traumatic event occured in her past or was a social outcast among peers.'

Deciding on the next days course of action, he set out to prepare himself for a quiet day of silent observation.

 **3 a.m. girls dorms**

Damien walked into the lobby area of the girls dorms. The glaring visage of the troll woman behind the security desk is what garnered his attention. Once she had recognized who he was her glare only softened slightly. Her gruff voice called out once he approached. "Wha'cha need kid? I don' run an escort service here."

"Nothing so scandalous mind you. Simply confirming whether or not a student is still on the premises before she disappears for the day."

Once he had obtained her room number he left the troll woman to her task of pummelling any horny idiots who dared disturb her domain. Mizore's room was a ground floor room situated at the corner of the building. It had an industrial strength cooling unit hooked up to the room to cater to her species' needs. Standing at the door and closing his eyes, he focused his mind on finding her. Content with the fact that she was in the room and sleeping, he left for his own room to get some rest.

 **Next morning, Mizore's room**

Mizore awoke for the day and set out to stalk...err watch...ok just flat out stalk the boys of Yokai Academy. She had her eyes on one Okuto Kotsubo, the phys ed teacher, at the moment. He seemed so nice to all the girls in his classes. She decided to approach him soon as she currently sported a crush on him. None of the other boys she watched in the mornings gained much of her attention anyways.

She was currently situated in hiding spot #32 along the path to the academy. 'Hmmmm, I don't see that student psych assistant or whatever he called himself today.'

Said person was currently watching her from his own spot in the shadows taking notes on what he observed. 'Appears to be watching for specific persons in general. Possible stalking behavior patterns. Will need more input before coming to my conclusion.' Keeping himself hidden from her view he followed her to her next chosen location.

 **Sports fields**

Mizore was currently engaged in watching the object of her present crush. Mr. Kotsubo was busy directing the girls of his class through their various exercises and sports activities.

Damien, in turn, was watching both Okuto and Mizore with a critical eye. 'This is troubling. Okuto appears to be doing some roaming of his eyes over his young charges. I'll have to see about this later. Mizore herself seems to be oblivious to his lecherous gaze so far. This does not bode well for her future. It may take direct intervention to prevent an incident.'

Mizore had sat and watched what she considered her best match so far for a couple hours before leaving the area. Making a note to return for future examination of Okuto's behavior, he set off after the yuki-onna.

 **Small freshwater lake in the forest**

Mizore was sitting by the lake she had found earlier, occasionally skipping rocks across its surface. She was going over her stalking targets for the day in her mind. "Mr. Kotsubo is the only one who has any chance of being what I need so far." She said aloud to herself.

Silent as a shadow, Damien was doing his own stalking to say the least. 'Confronting her now about all of this will more than likely cause her to ostracize herself further to avoid contact with others. Nevertheless, it must be done to protect her from possibly being molested.' Carefully controlling his movements as he approached the sitting Mizore, he quietly moved in closer until he was within speaking range.

Damien's somewhat deep voice called out to her. "You're very good at keeping yourself hidden, you know."

Turning at the intruding voice within her area of solitude, Mizore took in the form of the student psych assistant. Several moments passed before she replied to her fellow stoic teen. "I was wondering where you were. You must be good at stalking as well." She turned back to look over the lake in front of her.

"Call it what you will, it was necessary to do so to observe you today. Why have you not attended any of your assigned classes yet?" Damien bluntly questioned.

"I'm only looking for a husband. No need to go to those boring classes. I was never good with schoolwork anyways." Mizore said in a quiet voice while she shifted her lollipop.

Damien stepped closer and sat down next to her. Removing his sunglasses, he turned to look into her eyes. "What's the rush then? You have 2 years before a husband would be useful to you. Take your time in choosing one."

"I've already chosen one, so why should I wait? I'm positive he'll love me." She turned her head back to the lakes surface.

"Well, then let's observe him together tomorrow. I'm proficient at reading body language and what it means. I'm certain I'll be able to point out numerous facets of his behavior that you have not taken into account." Damien compromised with Mizore.

Mizore turned her head back to regard the black clad teen beside her for almost a full minute before she spoke. "Ok. Where?"

"The same place you started your day out this morning will suffice." Damien replaced his sunglasses as he rose to his feet. Offering the lavender haired yuki-onna a hand he asked. "Why are you trusting me in this?"

Mizore thought on her answer for several seconds as her lollipop shifted once more. "We have the same cold eyes."

"Our eyes may be similar, but I truly feel nothing. I can see that behind your cold gaze that you are fragile. If you ever wish to confide in me with anything, my ears are always listening." Having finished his piece with her, he turned and strode away just as silently as he had approached.

 **Free period**

Tsukune once again was busy trying to ignore all the death glares and growling he heard every time Moka was happily latched onto his arm. Noticing Damien up ahead, he mentally cheered that his savior was nearby. 'Maybe he can help Moka realize that her affection is actively causing my impending doom.'

"Oh, hi Damien! Where were you all day today?" Moka said when she noticed the sunglasses wearing teen.

"Doctor patient confidentiality, Moka. Doing my job, so to speak." Damien provided to the two.

"Wait, you're a doctor?" Tsukune asked in slight confusion.

"Tsukune, I have a doctorate in psychology. I'm not licensed as of yet due to my age, but the headmaster has chosen to overlook that fact for now." He informed them.

"You weren't kidding when you said you already had several degrees, huh?"

"No, I was not." Damien looked at Tsukune's somewhat clammy disposition and Moka's current level of affection towards him. He came to an all too obvious conclusion at that point. Looking at the scowls around them, he decided to attempt to alleviate Tsukune's anxiety as best he could.

"Moka? You're being awfully familiar with Tsukune as of late. I would caution you to tone it down somewhat. The PSC tends to use almost any excuse lately to exert their supposed authority over the student populace." Damien explained to the uninformed pair.

Moka thought about what was said before looking to Tsukune's arm still clutched to her side. "Oh, I'm sorry, Tsukune. Sorry if I got a little carried away." She sheepishly laughed at her clinginess.

"It's ok Moka. I don't mind. Honest."

"Really?! Thank you, Tsukune!" Moka then hugged him tightly. Damien audibly cleared his throat beside them before she realized she was doing exactly what he had just cautioned against. Moka lightly laughed to herself as she pulled away.

 **Yokai Academy roof**

Damien was standing on the roof of the main school building watching the students file out and head off to their respective dorms. His observations of the student populace had him coming to several conclusions. 'The various monster races of the attending students have surprisingly human behavioral patterns. They form social groups based on the same criteria. Popularity follows almost the same guidelines as well. I imagine that with a fully complete understanding of all of their numerous quirks, integration into human society at large could be possible. Although, humans tend to fear what they do not understand. Of course there will be outliers who will adamantly fight against said possibility. Old grudges tend to die hard as they say.'

His mental musings halted when a group of boys following the bluenette succubus passed through his vision. Again, the same sensations he had been experiencing while directly observing Kurumu and her seduction of the male populace coursed through his system. Not having anything to compare the alien sensation to, he decided he would gather as much first hand experience with close examination for the next day or so before reaching out to an outside source.

 **The next day. Sports field with Mizore**

Mizore was wearing her usual white sweatshirt with its long dark blue sleeves. The addition of the belt that tied to her left leg and the dark purple and light purple stockings completed her ensemble. Damien was crouched beside her in his ever present black long coat and sunglasses. Mizore was sceptical about what Damien could tell her about Mr. Kotsubo that she didn't already know.

Damien handed Mizore a pair of binoculars so she could better see what he was going to point out to her. "Now then, closely watch his eyes as the girls run passed on the track field. You'll notice the subtle movements correlate with him eying their backsides and legs. Also, look to his hands for the twitches and attempted suppression of said activity."

"Why his hands?" She stoically asked.

"More than likely he is currently fantasizing about them. They appear to be very strong urges. Some people get so caught up in their mental playground that the body moves without prompting." Damien said as Mizore kept watching. "If you approached him he more than likely would have used his age and experience in life to take advantage of you."

Mizore turned away from the lecherous kraken in the field to look at Damien. "You seem set on keeping me away from him. Why?"

"He has had a couple reported incidents involving his female students before. They were years ago, but compulsions like that simply don't go away. Also, it's my job to look out for the students here. I watch everyone closely. Including the teachers." He pointed to Mr. Kotsubo at the last part.

Mizore lowered the binoculars and looked to Damien for several seconds before responding. "Will you help me?" Her tone was just as blank as Damien's.

At his simple nod, she handed him back his binoculars and stood to leave. After she had left, he silently made his way over to stand behind Mr. Kotsubo. He waited patiently for Okuto to notice him on his own. Which happened to be when he was turning to watch the girls of his class run by on the track field. Okuto practically jumped out of his skin when he noticed the black clad teen behind him. "ACK! Jesus dude, don't do that shit to me! You look way too much like one of the headmasters personal enforcers you know."

"My apologies. I was just making my rounds to check and see if there were any glaring issues with the students that I needed to address." Damien said to the man while taking his time observing his body language. 'His tone may be calm and cool for the most part, but his body says otherwise.'

"You nearly gave me a heart attack man. A little warning before you sneak up on me next time would be nice." The kraken said to the enforcer look alike.

"Very well. I'll get back to continuing my work then." Damien looked at him for a couple more seconds before turning to leave.

"Damn that kid creeps me out." Okuto muttered under his breath before once more admiring the girls of his class.

 **Two days later. Damien's office**

Damien was busy organizing and cataloging all of his notes and observations he had made concerning Kurumu. Her behavior and actions in his general vicinity, although concerning in themselves, were not the main focus of his current thoughts. "The effect she has on me when we're close is confusing. I'm at a complete loss with trying to puzzle this situation out. Perhaps her mother will have more insight on the matter. She is a fully matured and experienced succubus after all."

Going through Kurumu's student file he located her mothers' contact info. Setting a notepad to the side he made the call.

The phone rang for several seconds before someone answered. "The beautiful Ageha Kurono speaking! How may I _help_ you?" A sultry woman's voice answered on the other end.

"Greetings Mrs. Kurono. My name is Damien Lassiter. I am the assistant psychologist here at Yokai Academy." Before Damien could further explain the reason for his call she interrupted him.

"Oh, come now. No need to be so formal with me. Please, call me Ageha."

"Of course. Ageha, I have some questions concerning your daughter that I hope you can help me with." Damien continued in his flat tone.

She giggled before speaking. "No need to be so tense with me. Now, has my precious daughter done anything wrong?"

"No, she has not. Unless you consider attempting to seduce all the boys of the school wrong that is."

More giggling. "She's just looking for her destined one. Her mate of fate as we call it."

"Destined one? Mate of fate? More context on the meaning of those terms would be appreciated. Please be as descriptive as you can be." He questioned.

"To put it simply sweety, she's looking for her true love. The only man that she will ever love. We succubi only ever have one mate of fate in our lives. We may have other partners, but our mate of fate is the man that we truly love and gives us children. Once we have chosen our destined one, no other man matters to us. All the rest are simply our playthings." She explained to the oblivious teen on the other side of the line.

"That explains her current behavior patterns then. Now, onto the next matter at hand. When I am within close proximity to your daughter, I experience unexplainable sensations corresponding to her actions and behavior. I have yet to understand the meaning of what's happening to me as I have no prior emotional experiences to fall back on." He gave the basic details of his current situation to the mature succubus.

"Do you really not know what you're feeling honey?" A tint of worry entered her voice. "Are you really saying that you've never felt any emotions of your own at all?"

"Yes, Ageha. As far back as I can remember, I have not felt anything else except what my senses have told me." He responded to the now concerned sounding older woman.

"You poor thing. That's just no way to live at all. Can you tell me when you started feeling these things around my daughter? I'll do what I can to help you figure this out at least." Her voice had sadness in it now.

"It began during our first meeting, if you could call it that. I was distracted by something and she crashed into me after I rounded a tree. We fell to the ground and she ended up lying on top of me. Nothing happened at first. I was about to brush off the experience and ignore it as simply my fault when we looked into each others eyes." Damien explained to the helpful mother.

He continued on with his detailed explanation of everything that happened to him during his brief encounter with Kurumu before he noticed soft laughter coming from the other end of the line. "Is something the matter, Ageha?"

Her laughter continued for a few more seconds before she calmed herself down. "Oh nothing's the matter, young man. In fact, everything is splendid. I think I know what happened to you now. Of course, in order to prove my suspicions, I'll have to _examine_ you myself in person."

"Hmmm, very well then. When will you be arriving to do so?" He asked so he could prepare for her arrival.

"I will be there tomorrow morning, young man. I hope it's not too sudden." Her sultry, cheerful demeanor returned in full. "Anything concerning my precious daughter always takes priority!"

"I will be awaiting your arrival in the morning then. Good day, Ageha." Damien then hung up the phone and looked over his notes. "She sounded quite happy at the end there."

 **Path to the student dorms**

Damien had joined Moka and Tsukune for their walk back to the dorms. Moka was happily holding onto Tsukune's arm once again. Damien wasn't concerned with the show of affection since they were off school grounds for the most part. "How have you two been settling in so far here?" After he said this, he noticed a familiar presence watching them. They weren't doing a very good job of hiding themselves as he saw a small amount of sky blue hair.

"It's wonderful so far! I'm having so much fun here!" Moka's nearly constant cheerfulness around her friends showed itself to all those around. "Aren't you having fun too, Tsukune?"

"Yeah, I mean, as long as I'm with you guys it's not so bad." Despite the glares from the jealous boys he was handling himself quite well.

"Good. Now then, I have a visitor coming to the academy in the morning to discuss an important matter. I will join you for our morning walk but that will be it as I am unsure as to how long my meeting will take." He informed the pair walking with him.

"What's the meeting about?" Tsukune asked.

"Again, I'm not at liberty to discuss the particulars."

"Oh you're no fun!" Moka fake pouted for Tsukune.

"So I've been told." He said to Moka with his head tilted to the side.

"You might not feel anything, Damien. But at least you still have a sense of humor. Sort of." Tsukune said the last part mostly to himself.

 **Next morning. Path to the academy**

Tsukune was standing just outside the wall that circled the student dorms. He noticed Damien once again kneeling beneath one of the trees that lined the path ahead. 'I wonder why he does that? Is he meditating or something?'

He was then treated to the sight of Moka noticing him and making a bee line over to him. She promptly latched herself onto his arm in her customary morning greeting. "Good morning, Tsukune!"

Again, more grumbles and growls at the other monster boys misfortune of not being able to have Moka to themselves echoed out around them. Tsukune could hear them but Moka herself seemed oblivious to it for some reason.

Damien himself was watching all those around. 'Ah, Mizore has taken up watching again. I'll have to keep working with her to get her to attend classes at least. Hmmm, Kurumu is nearby as well, away from others for some reason. She was watching us yesterday as well. I don't have time to look into it right now though. RIght, time to great Tsukune and Moka for the day.'

"Good morning, Tsukune, Moka." He greeted as he smoothly rose to his feet.

"Good morning, Da-" Tsukune was cut off as Moka got a little wobbly on her feet and tipped into him. "Whoa, Moka, are you ok?"

"I'm sorry. Just a little lightheaded. I forgot to eat breakfast." Moka said. It took Tsukune a couple seconds to register what she said before she bit into his neck.

"ACK! Moka?!" Tsukune was obviously not happy at being used as a substitute for breakfast. "I'm not a damn juice box!" He bolted away after that.

After watching Tsukune run off, Damien turned to Moka. "Should I bring a can of tomato juice with me in the future?"

"I'm sorry. His blood just tastes so good and I was hungry. He probably hates me now." The vampiress guiltily said.

"Tsukune wouldn't hate you for this. He may be upset at the moment, but he will forgive you." Damien said as he put a hand on her shoulder. "This is where I must part ways for now. I will see you later today."

"Ok. Thank you, Damien. See you later." Moka regained some of her cheer at his reassurance.

 **Infirmary ward**

Damien had just arrived to the vehicle entrance at the back of the infirmary ward to see a beautiful woman stepping out of a limo. Her short dress was just shy of indecent and showed a large amount of cleavage as well. She was wearing a fur coat draped over her shoulders along with high heels. The woman herself had the same shade of sky blue hair that Kurumu has. 'She must be Ageha Kurono then. I see where Kurumu gets her looks.'

He walked closer to gain her attention before calling out. "Greetings, Ageha. I trust you are doing well?"

She stopped to look him over. The look in her eyes told him she was admiring him like a piece of grade A beef. "Oh… you must be Damien then. Nice to be able to put a face to the voice."

"Please, follow me to my office and we can begin." He gestured for her to follow him.

 **Damien's office**

Damien removed his coat and sunglasses placed them aside after entering his office. He walked over to sit at his desk before Ageha spoke up. "Well, young man, first things first. I need to look you in the eyes up close before we do anything else."

He turned to look at her for a couple seconds before nodding his assent. "Right to the point, very well. What do you need me to do?"

"Just stand there and relax." She walked over to him and stood a foot away. "Now, look into my eyes." Ageha reached up and cupped his face and brought it down closer to hers. 'He really must not feel anything at all. All boys his age would have been completely flustered just being this close to me, let alone me touching them.'

She peered into his eyes with an unblinking gaze for at least ten seconds before a smile spread its way across her face. Lightly patting her right hand on his cheek, she let go of his face and stepped back. "Well, that's the first thing I needed to see."

"What were you looking for exactly?" He questioned to the older succubus.

"It'll spoil the surprise if I tell you now." She giggled as she looked to the couch near the wall. "Now for the other part I came here for." Ageha walked over and slowly sat down and looked up to Damien while patting the spot beside her.

"You want me to sit next to you?"

"Not only that, I want you to put your head in my lap." She wiggled her eyebrows at him.

"For what purpose?" He asked as he walked over.

"What? Can't I ask a handsome young man to place his head in a beautiful womans lap?" She giggled at his blank expression before explaining. "It makes it easier for me to peer into your mind that way, sweety."

"You require direct evidence of our initial meeting." He stated. At her smile widening, he took it as confirmation of his deduction. "Very well, then." Damien sat down and placed his head in her lap. He could smell her perfume and a hint of arousal quite clearly now. His vision was mostly obscured by her bountiful chest nearly resting itself upon his forehead as she looked down at him. He felt some movement beneath his head before a spade tipped purple tail came into view above him.

"Now, just relax and open your mind to me." Ageha instructed as the tip of her tail opened before touching itself to his head.

 **Classroom 1-3**

Tsukune was honestly confused at his behavior earlier. 'What the hell? Why'd I say that nonsense to Moka all of a sudden? It's like I lost control of myself for some reason.' He was oblivious to the staring match that was occuring behind him unsurprisingly.

Moka was not happy at all. 'Who is she? Why were she and Tsukune practically hanging off of each other?'

Kurumu herself was happy with how her 'make Moka cry and run away plan' was progressing. 'That's right you little pink haired harlot. You've gotten in the way of my 'harem transformation plan' enough as it is. All the boys should be looking at me. ME! Not some cutesy girl who's not even paying attention to all the other boys looking at her.'

Class continued on for the most part uninterrupted. Unless you consider the moment one student pointed out Ms. Nekonome's tail hanging out to her. This earned the observant student an instantaneous set of claw marks appearing on his face for his trouble.

 **Damien's office**

Ageha was honestly surprised with what she found within Damien's mindscape. The quality of organization and categorization of his memories was on par with creatures that had lived for at least a few centuries or more. "This is both incredible and unnatural at the same time. He's far too young to be able to do this yet. Maybe because he feels nothing his mind has no emotional baggage to weigh it down."

Coming upon the memory of Damien's and Kurumu's initial encounter, Ageha intently watched it happen at first before trying to experience what he felt for herself. "My my, you poor thing. You really had no idea what it was you felt." Continuing further forward in his memories, she watched and felt what he had endured during each instance of their encounters. "You may be very smart, but you had no idea that you we feeling Kurumu's emotions did you. With no memories of your own emotions to fall back on, you were completely blind to what was happening to you."

Deciding to peer back as far as she could into his memories, Ageha set out to see if she could find out the cause of his current unemotional state. Nothing but unfeeling logic and calculated thought greeted her for the longest time. She had managed to reach all the way back until he was only 5 before a strange malevolent and benevolent feeling overtook her. Reeling back at the sudden appearance of the powerful presences blocking her path, she took a moment to regain her composure before she set to feeling out what was there now. Even though the oddly dual presences were powerful, they were doting in the way they felt towards Damien. Almost like that of a mother and father would be.

Before Ageha could further investigate what was there, she was suddenly forced out of Damien's mind. Blinking in confusion at the event, she peered down at Damien to see her tail still pressed to his forehead. Opening his eyes slowly, he blinked before taking in his surroundings. "Did you find what you needed to see?" Damien asked blankly.

"Hmmm… oh… yes. Yes I did." Clearing her throat before she continued, Ageha's voice took on her sultry tone once again. "You just became a very important man to my daughter and myself, Damien." Softly cradling his head in her lap, she smiled down at him. 'My precious Kurumu found her destined one on her first day here without even realizing it.'

Rising to his feet, Damien heard the sudden crash of glass shattering nearby. Opening the window of his office to look for the cause, he saw Kurumu fly through the air as if she had been shoved through said shattered window. Sparing a look back at Ageha, he backed away from the window a few steps before launching himself from his second story office. Moving quickly to the window, Ageha saw Damien land with a roll before noticing her daughter fly off with a boy wrapped in her tail and a pink haired girl hanging onto him. Damien was already sprinting after them into the adjoining woods.

"What has my daughter gotten herself into now?" Ageha asked to herself with a sigh before sprouting her wings and flying out the window to follow.

 **Woods behind the infirmary wing**

Kurumu's grip on her prey was starting to slip as she got further away from the academy. The boy she had decided to steal away from Moka had rejected her advances completely. Even through her charm he had resisted. In her eyes, she had to rely on embarrassing tactics to get his attention away from the pink haired harpy. His rejection had angered her to no end. Now, the only way she saw forward was to kill them both for their interference in her plans to find her destined one.

Tsukune and Moka cried out as they fell from their height. Before they hit the ground, their fall was mostly broken by Damien who did the best he could to catch them. Giving them a few moments to come to their senses, Damien helped them to stand on shaky feet. "Are you two alright?"

Before they could answer he could feel Kurumu swooping down on them. "KURUMU! STOP THIS NOW!" Damien shouted out with a great deal of volume, stopping the succubus short in her sweeping attack.

"D-Damien? What are you doing here?" Kurumu asked with surprise evident in her voice. She didn't get any further than that as a another set of wing beats hit her ears.

"Kurumu dear!" Everyone stopped and looked to the flying form of Ageha stopping close to her daughter in the air.

When Tsukune looked up he had a completely different reaction to the other two on the ground. "GAH! WHY AREN'T YOU WEARING ANY PANTIES?!" He shouted out as he looked away with a furious blush painting his face.

"Oh~… like what you see, do you?" Ageha giggled out at the young boys reaction.

"MOOOOMMM! You're embarrassing me…" Kurumu said while shrinking away. "What are you doing here?"

While the two spoke above them, Damien spoke to the other two on the ground with him. "It would be best if you two went ahead and left the area. Check in at the infirmary if you need to. I'll be along myself once the situation has been handled."

"How'd you know we were out here?" Moka asked for them both.

"My office was nearby. I heard the window break and saw this," he gestured around and above him, "happening. So I decided to intervene for your safety. You best get moving while I handle this."

They both nodded before Tsukune limped off back towards the academy while leaning on Moka. The fall had been hard, but they shouldn't have any more than just minor bruising to get treated. Looking back up, he noticed Kurumu glancing down to him while listening to her mother. Kurumu nodded as they both descended to the ground next to him.

"Mom, is he really my…?" Kurumu asked as she trailed off at the end.

Laughing at her daughters hesitance to say anything further, "Yes, well, let's get back to Damien's office where we'll have more privacy." During their walk back to his office, Damien could see the faint blush that adorned Kurumu's cheeks as she hesitantly spared him glances now and then.

 **Damien's office**

Turning more than just a few heads on their way back to his office, Ageha had a satisfied smirk on her face as she reveled in her daughters luck. 'To find her destined one at such a young age.' She glanced over to Damien. 'I expect lots of grandchildren out of you, young man.'

Reaching his office, Damien opened the door and motioned for them to enter. Closing the door behind him, he turned around and found his head gripped in Ageha's arms before his head was pulled to bury his face into her cleavage. Ignoring her action for the moment, he concentrated on keeping his heart rate calm and slow to make his oxygen last as long as it could. The cleavage of her rather large breasts made for an airtight seal.

Noticing his lack of reaction to her breast assault, Ageha released her grip on Damien. "It's no fun if you don't react my dear." Pouting at the failure of trying to get a rise out of him, she sat down on one of his chairs. "Kurumu dear, your turn~"

Looking into his eyes as he turned to look at her, Kurumu took satisfaction in the fact that he flinched visibly upon locking eyes with her. Slightly nervous at what his reaction to only her meant, she approached him as he twitched. Obviously feeling her nervousness as if it were his own, a smile split her face as she pounced and pulled his face down and into her chest. Kurumu had been watching him the last few days and found out that he never had any sort of reaction to any other women at all.

Watching her daughter sexually accost her destined one successfully, Ageha beamed a genuine smile and laughed at Damien's expense. He was flailing at having his face buried between two soft mountains of supple flesh, much to Kurumu's satisfaction. It was there for only a split second, but Kurumu felt something akin to embarrassment and frustration come from him.

"Mmpf mmpf" was all Damien managed to get out as Kurumu laughed at his reaction.

"Kurumu dear. I think that's enough for now. I've got one more thing to show you before I have to finish my visit and leave." Ageha said to her giggling daughter. Kurumu reluctantly let him go for the moment. "Go have a seat at the couch, dear. Damien, lay your head down in her lap. We're going to do the same thing we did earlier."

At hearing her mothers command, Kurumu had excitement and a bit of embarrassment run through her. Damien, for his part, kept his eyes away from hers for the moment. His system has had enough jolts run through it for the day so far. He carefully sat down facing away from Kurumu, before slowly lowering himself to place his head in her lap. Keeping his eyes closed for now, he waited for what was to come.

"Put your tail to his head, Kurumu dear. I'll make the connection for the both of us for now." Ageha instructed her blushing daughter.

Damien felt Kurumu's warm spade tipped tail lay itself upon his head before he opened his eyes to see Ageha's own opened tail press down over her daughters. Once again, he felt himself enter a dreamless sleep as the mother and daughter entered his mind. The next thing Damien knew, he was waking up to the sight of Kurumu smiling down at him. A pleasant feeling, as far as he could tell, washed over him once he locked eyes with her.

"I've found you." Kurumu softly said to him as she cradled his head in her lap.

"What's going on?" Damien asked to them both.

Giggling at his confusion, Ageha explained. "You've been feeling Kurumu's emotions my dear. That's what has been happening to you when you were around my precious daughter."

Before he could ask anything further, Kurumu chimed in. "Our souls are bound together. I didn't notice it happen because you don't feel anything of your own. But I know your heart's in there somewhere. We both felt it when we were in your mind. Something's just holding it back."

"The bond you two share is one of the rarest ways a succubus can find her mate of fate. Love at first sight, if you want to simplify it." Ageha added.

"I don't care how long it takes me, I will break through what's holding your heart back. Even if I have to teach you how to feel, you will be mine completely." Kurumu determinedly proclaimed to him. "When it comes to love, I'll win!"

 **Path back to the dorms**

The sky had started to darken before they had finished in Damien's office. Damien himself now had Kurumu happily latched onto his left arm. Kurumu had buried his arm between her breasts as they walked. The walk was all too short in her mind though. But she was content with the fact that she had found her destined one.

When they had reached where they had to separate for the night, Kurumu slowly let go of him. "I'll see you in the morning, right?"

"Yes. I will more than likely be awake before you are though. So I will be waiting where I usually am in the mornings."

Damien didn't get much further than that before a cry of "YAHOO!" split the air and Kurumu jumped and wrapped her arms and legs around him as she buried his face into her chest.

 **The next morning**

Tsukune was honestly glad that nothing too serious had happened the previous day. He had gotten out of it with only minor bruising for the most part. He spotted Moka coming out of her respective dorm before she saw him.

"Good morning, Tsukune." She then gave him her customary morning hug.

"Hi Moka. Ready to start the day today?"

Happily nodding with an "Mmhmm" she beamed him a smile. "Um, Tsukune?" She hesitantly asked. "Um, can I have some of your, you know?"

"Sure, you can have some of my blood. I don't mind." Tsukune smiled at her. Before he even had time to have another thought, Moka had happily bit into his neck.

Damien had walked up to them while this had been happening. "Well, I see that Moka asked this time around."

Jumping a bit at his sudden appearance, they turned around to greet him. Only to be interrupted by a loud cheerful call of "GOOD MORNING!" coming from behind them. Jumping yet again at someone sneaking up on them, they looked behind them to see Kurumu beaming a bright smile while holding something in her hands.

"I baked some cookies for you Damien! Want to share them with me?" Kurumu said as she closed the distance between them.

Surprised at the turn of events, Tsukune could only ask. "Uh, Damien, what's going on?"

"You're Damien's friends, right? I'm sorry I did that to you guys yesterday. I was just looking for my destined one, and, um…" Kurumu trailed off at the end, unsure of how to say what she needed to say.

"Kurumu here was scared and desperate is what she's trying to say." Damien helpfully informed for her.

"Yeah… sorry about that. I mean, you're Damien's friends, and, um, I was hoping that we could put what happened behind us and start over." Kurumu said guiltily.

"Well, you didn't really do anything that bad. You were just scared. And you seem like a nice person. Ok, we can be friends." Tsukune gave her a smile after he said that.

"If it's ok with Tsukune, it's ok with me." Moka added.

"Yahoo! We'll be good friends!" Kurumu hugged them both. Tsukune blushed at the softness pressed up against him.

Tsukune looked away to try to hide his blush. "*cough* Yeah, we'll be good friends."

 **AN:** Started this one on saturday. Took until thursday to finish. I'm in a shop yet again. Holed up in another motel 6 at the moment. My transmission bell housing had two loose bolts so it was popping left and right whenever the engine torqued it. It would've been a simple fix if that had been it. They opened the inspection port and found a broken bolt sitting in there. Found out one of the bolts that holds the roller fork in place had broken so my company played it safe and put me up for the time being until it's fixed. Ah well, enough about my life for now.

Hope you guys like this one. If not, feel free to complain and critique. Read and review. Or don't. It's your choice folks. Have a good one out there.

 **For now, I ride my 18 wheeled stallion**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Man I need to come up with a better title for this story and to improve its summary. For now though, they're temporary. Still down for the moment while I wait on my truck to get fixed. Might as well use my free time to write up some stuff for you guys to digest with the brains between your ears. I hope you all are enjoying this so far. If not, let me know how bad I suck at this. The name I gave the lead lizard man of the lizard boys is his actual name in canon. Look it up if you don't believe me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario+Vampire. That right belongs to Akihisa Ikeda. The only thing I claim ownership of are any OC's that I created for the purposes of this fanfiction.

Chapter 4: Bratty witches and a vampire

Tsukune was busy staring at his result on the student results board in front of him. 'God I suck at this. Not even at the halfway mark. I wonder how Moka did?'

Making his way further up the board, he came upon a grouping of students near the end. "Oh wow! Beauty and brains!" Comments like that and other assorted praise were being lobbed at one Moka Akashiya.

Noticing Tsukune nearby, Moka pushed her way through the crowd and dragged the poor boy over to look at her placement. "Wow Moka. You're pretty smart, huh."

"Mmhmm, where did you place, Tsukune? I haven't found your name yet." Moka looked around her end of the board for his name.

"I, uh, well… I placed a little under the halfway mark." Tsukune said dejectedly.

"Oh… well, um. Would you like to study together sometime, then?" Moka asked her struggling friend.

'Oh my god. I'd get to spend alone time with Moka!' Tsukune thought in his head. "Yeah, that sounds great Moka."

Looking over Tsukune's shoulder at the sound of a commotion nearby, Moka noticed three boys towering over a much smaller girl wearing what appeared to be a witches hat. Not about to let something like what she thought would happen to the little girl, Moka marched her way over, dragging along Tsukune.

Just before she could intervene, the larger black clad figure of Damien interposed himself between the girl and the three boys. "Is there a problem here, Mr. Wanibuchi?"

Stopping to look up at the taller teen, Tadashi continued with a sneer on his face. "Yeah, this disgusting witch thinks she has a right to be here. Damn half breed. You smell like a human, little witch. You might as well be one in my eyes."

Leaning closer and staring at him with a tilted head for a few seconds, Damien replied. "Young Ms. Sendo has every right to be here, just like you do. She would be persecuted and even hunted much the same as you would if humans knew of our presence."

Shrinking back slightly from his intimidating stature, Tadashi managed to speak with a somewhat cracking voice. "Yeah, well, this isn't over little witch. We'll be watching you." Just before the three turned to leave, brass wash basins appeared above their heads before slamming down on to them.

Clutching their heads, a series of curses were uttered before they tried to lunge at the smaller witch. They stopped at the reminder that the one who carved up Saizou was standing in front of them in a half ready stance. His calm and blank face only solidified the notion in their heads that he didn't even consider them a threat. Getting to their feet, Tadashi ground out through gritted teeth. "This isn't over you little bitch."

Giggling to herself at the success of her prank, Yukari Sendo turned to Moka who had been standing beside her. "Oh wow. You're Moka Akashiya. One of the most beautiful girls in our class." She had proverbial stars in her eyes at this point.

"Are you even old enough to be here? Did you skip some classes or something?" Tsukune asked in confusion.

"Hmpf. I may be young, but I'm much smarter than you, Tsukune Aono. Are you even worthy of being in Moka's immaculate presence?" She haughtily huffed. "Tsukune Aono, average looks, average scores, below average strength. Just mediocre all over aren't you. If it wasn't for your friendship with the wonderful Damien here, I bet you'd be paste by now."

Tsukune flinched as if he'd been struck. 'Ouch, that's harsh.'

"Yukari, your behavior is inappropriate. You're going to push everyone away with that attitude if you don't correct it." Damien said to the much smaller girl.

"You're a much better match for Moka than this halfwit. I honestly don't know why she's not with you already." Yukari said while crossing her arms and looking away from Tsukune.

"That's because he's mine!" Kurumu, who had been standing off to the side behind Damien, declared to all there.

"Huh?! How'd the boob monster sink her claws into you of all people?" Yukari asked in confusion.

"We're soul mates. It's the rarest and strongest bond a succubus can make with her destined one." Kurumu informed the witch while wrapping her arms around Damien with a content smile.

"Circumstances of our bonding aside, you should introduce yourself." Damien reminded the young witch that she still hadn't done so.

"Oh, right. My name is Yukari Sendo. Nice to meet you, Moka!" Yukari beamed to the young vampire.

 **Academy cafeteria**

The group of five had all sat together to continue the conversation that they had been having earlier. Tsukune and Moka sat together on one side of the table while Damien, Kurumu, and Yukari sat on the other side. Damien sat in between the two on his side in order to mediate any issues that could possibly happen.

They were having idle conversation until Yukari started to develop an obvious flush on her face. "Oh Moka, I think you're the most beautiful girl in the school. And I, uh, I…"

Yukari tried to launch herself across the table, but was grabbed mid leap by Damien. "Yukari, please calm yourself. You're distressing Moka." He pulled her back to set her down in her seat.

"Why are you getting in the way of love?!" Yukari cried in frustration at being denied.

"You wouldn't know what love is even if it smacked you upside the head!" Kurumu huffed out to the young witch.

"Leave it to the sex demon who couldn't even hide her race for one week to try to explain love to me!" Yukari indignantly said.

"HEY! I may be a succubus, but I know the difference between love and lust."

"Calm down, you two." Damien attempted to calm the situation. He subconsciously placed his hand over Kurumu's as he said this. It calmed Kurumu down, but had the opposite effect on Yukari.

"Why should I? Moka is way too smart to be hanging around this loser!" She pointed to Tsukune with smug superiority.

"Tsukune's my friend, Yukari. Please try to be nice to him." Moka defended him from the young witches verbal tirade.

"He doesn't deserve you. You should be with me instead." She succeeded in launching herself across the table this time. Straddling Moka, Yukari nearly shouted out, "I want you to be my girlfriend!" She proceeded to grope the unfortunate vampire underneath her.

Rising to his feet, Damien walked around to the two on the floor. Grabbing the young witch by the scruff of her cape, he lifted the witch up to his eye level. "Yukari, you realize you are groping Moka against her will right now, don't you?"

"Quit getting in my way! We're both girls. Why should it matter if I'm grabbing her breasts?" Yukari reached into a pocket and produced her magic wand. Before she could subject Damien to her brass wash basin wrath, he lashed his free hand out faster than she could react to and pulled her wand from her grip.

"It matters because it's still against her will, Yukari. Please try to take Moka's feelings into consideration before you try to force her into a relationship with you." He clinically stated to the young witch.

"What would you know? You're a damn robot most of the time!" Yukari angrily said to Damien.

"As if I hadn't heard that one before. You are immature and inexperienced in life. You shouldn't rush things like this. Take your time growing up and enjoy what time you have in your younger years." He tried to reason with the young witch.

"NO! I won't let you get in the way of me and my Moka!" Yukari shouted out for all around to hear.

"Do I need to administer discipline in this situation in order to get you to see the error of your actions?" Damien questioned to Yukari. That question got her to stop for a moment. She was quite aware of what discipline at Yokai Academy meant.

"Wait, you can't be serious?! She's just a little girl. Why are you being so mean to her, Damien?" Moka came to her rescue.

"YEAH! Why are you being so mean to me?!" Yukari tried to egg Moka on.

Leaning over to speak into Moka's ear, Damien said. "I'm not serious, Moka. Just trying to get her to slow down and think about what she's doing before getting herself into further trouble."

This cowed her slightly, but she still pulled at his arm to get him to let the young witch down. "Still, that was mean you know." Moka whispered back to him.

 **Hallways between classes**

Yukari hadn't taken Damien's advice to heart. She had currently clasped her hands onto Moka's breasts from behind and was happily letting Moka drag her along. "Your breasts are a lot bigger than they look you know." Yukari giggled with perversion as she was dragged along. Her current attachment onto Moka's person was garnering a great deal of attention as all the boys and even some of the girls had flushed faces.

Tsukune was nearby and noticed the commotion further up the hall. He was confused at first before he noticed Moka's distinct bubblegum pink hair and a small pair of hands grabbing onto her breasts from behind. 'Ah dammit Yukari. You just can't leave well enough alone, can you?!'

"YUKARI?! What the hell are you doing? You're embarrassing Moka, you know!" Tsukune voiced his frustration with the young witch.

"HMPF, what would you know! We're both girls, so it's ok if I feel her breasts." Yukari tried to reason with him.

"ARGH! No it's not. Quit sexually harassing her already!" Tsukune pleaded with the much too forward witch.

"NO! I won't let you get in the way of our love!" She pulled her wand out and waved it around while chanting a spell. Various cleaning implements pulled themselves from a broom closet nearby. Watching what was happening in front of him in confusion, Tsukune was completely unprepared when he was assaulted by the floating implements.

Laughing at what she was causing in front of her, Yukari was unprepared for a strong hand to grip her wand from behind and once again pull it from her hands. "HEY! What's the big idea?!"

Looking down at the young witch with his blank, unimpressed face, Yukari paled slightly at the sight of Damien towering over her. "Yukari? Is your memory so flawed as to forget what I warned you of earlier?" Even though he had intervened, the damage had already been done to Tsukune in the form of minor cuts and bruises.

"I, uh, um…I'm sorry?" Yukari tried to apologize as best she could. Her wand had been pulled from her once again. Without it, she might as well have been a normal human girl.

"Do I have to hold on to this in order to get you to learn something about behaving yourself?"

"NO! Wait, I'll be good." She shrunk in on herself as she had been disarmed so easily.

"I can be forgiving, but I still have my limits. Try to behave yourself from now on." Damien let the young girl off the hook for the moment.

 **Infirmary**

Having come upon Tsukune walking to the infirmary, Kurumu noticed his current state. Being Damien's friend, she offered to help him out with his slight injuries. "Thanks, Kurumu. Sorry to make you do this."

"It's no problem, Tsukune. You're Damien's friend and mine too. So I'll help you when I can." Kurumu said while she was cleaning the visible cuts and scrapes he had.

Unknown to them, one Yukari Sendo was hiding outside the window to the room they were in. "If I can't have Moka, then neither will Tsukune. Now to enact my 'make Tsukune look like a pervert plan.'" Placing one of his hairs into a voodoo doll she had made, she proceeded to make him try to grope Kurumu.

"Tsukune! What the hell?! I don't like you like that!" Kurumu tried to reason with the suddenly grabby teen.

"I'm sorry! I don't know what's going on. I can't control myself!" He pleaded his case to the succubus.

Walking in on the odd scene, Moka and Damien stopped as they watched Tsukune try to chase Kurumu around the room as she covered her chest with her arms. "Um, Tsukune? What's going on?" Moka asked with a twitching eyebrow.

"It's not what it looks like! I swear! I can't control myself!" Tsukune said in exasperation and embarrassment.

Watching the questionable scene play out in front of him, Damien focused on his minds eye to see if he could find the issue. Noticing an odd energy interacting with Tsukune, he looked for its source. He found it crouched down just outside the window of his room. Opening the window and reaching down quickly, he nabbed said cause for Tsukune's attempted lecherous behavior. "Yukari? My patience will run out soon if you keep this up." Damien blankly said to the witch in his grip.

"Uh, I can explain?" Yukari tried to reason out.

"You can't keep Moka away from her friends just to have her to yourself. I'm keeping that doll." Damien reached for the doll with an open hand. Yukari hesitantly placed it in his hand.

 **Classroom 1-3**

Classes had ended for the day. The four friends and the young witch had gathered in the empty classroom to try to come up with a solution to the current situation they all found themselves in. "Yukari, you're going to force my hand if you keep this behavior of yours up." Damien explained.

"Damien! You're being mean to her again." Moka objected. Looking to Moka for a moment, Damien turned back to Yukari.

Before Damien could say anything further, Tsukune added. "You're not the one getting the crap beat out of him and being forced to try and grope Kurumu here!"

"That doesn't matter!" Moka tried to reason.

"Yes! It does. Look, Yukari, like Damien said earlier, you're going to push everyone away acting like this. You'll end up alone without any friends to call your own if you keep this up." Tsukune raised his voice in frustration at Yukari's continued harassment of him.

"WHO CARES?!" Yukari shouted out. "I've always been alone. So what does it matter." She said in a small voice.

"Oh Yukari…" Tsukune said in concern at what she had said.

Pulling out her wand behind her back, Yukari dropped a basin on his head before she ran from the room laughing. "ARGH! You damn brat!"

"Tsukune! She's just a little girl. She doesn't know what she's doing!" Moka tried to defend Yukari's actions again as she ran out to try and follow the wayward witch.

Placing a hand on Tsukune's shoulder, Damien said. "Don't worry, Tsukune. I'll do my best to resolve this issue before it gets any worse."

"Tsukune? You know what being a witch means, don't you?" Kurumu asked to the secret human.

"Uh, maybe?"

"It means most monsters don't even consider her one. Since witches are so close to being human, they think of them as half breeds. They're pretty much hated by both monsters and humans." Kurumu explained as best as she could.

Putting his arm around Kurumu's shoulders, Damien nodded to her. "Tsukune, we can't leave Yukari to her own devices. She'll get herself into furth-" He stopped as he noticed something at the edge of his minds eye that caused him pause. "She's in trouble."

Tsukune was confused at first at his sudden declaration. "Wait, what?!"

"We need to hurry, she's being dragged away by the three boys from earlier today." Damien informed the two with him before he ran from the room.

 **Swamp outside academy grounds**

Tadashi and his two lackeys had dragged Yukari off into the swamp that was nearby. Figuring they had gotten far enough where they wouldn't be heard, they tossed her to the ground in front of them against a tree. "Damn prepubescent little bitch. We're not going to let you have another chance at messing with us again!"

Yukari was then treated to the sight of the three transforming into their true forms. Scales, deadly claws, razor sharp teeth, and a pants splitting tail now made up their bodies. Scrambling to try and pull out her wand, she succeeded only to have it ripped from her small hands and crushed in Tadashi's tooth filled maw.

"*Blegh* Fucking disgusting shit. I didn't think anything could taste so fucking bad." They were standing over her like predators ready to pounce on their prey.

"Hey boss, maybe we should eat her?" One of his lackeys suggested.

Looking her over at that, Tadashi seemed to agree. "Yeah, maybe she can get that damn taste out of my mouth with her supple little body. She may not be much, but she's good enough for a snack at least." The threes mouths started to salivate at his comment.

Shrinking back as much as she could, Yukari couldn't fathom that this was happening to her. She had always gotten away with pretty much anything she did. Now though, her actions here at the academy finally caught up to her. 'No...no...nonononono. This can't be happening! MOKA?! Where are you?'

As if summoning Moka with her thoughts, Yukari heard her voice call out behind the three. "STOP! What are you doing to her?!"

"Huh? Who the hell are you?" One of Tadashi's lackeys said in frustration at being interrupted.

"Wait, that's Moka Akashiya. Hey boss, I say we eat her too!" The other lackey added after he recognized her.

Holding Yukari close to her, Moka had put herself in between the three lizard men and their prey. "She's just a little girl. What the hell's wrong with you three!" Moka shouted at the trio.

"She may be a little girl, but she's still a fucking witch. Damn half breed piece of shit. Yokai Academy will be better off without her. Looks like you'll be joining her now too." A sinister look entered Tadashi's eyes as he looked them both over. "ALRIGHT BOYS! LET'S EA-"

He didn't get to finish as a black blur kicked him in the side. He tumbled away for several meters before righting himself and clutching his side. Tadashi looked up to see Damien standing in front of his prey with his arms behind his back. "What the fuck?! Is everyone going to get in our way today?!" Tadashi ground out in frustration.

Keeping his eyes on the three, Damien begged the obvious question to the two behind him. "Are you two alright?"

"I'm ok. How'd you two know where I was?" Yukari asked with fear in her voice. She could see the odd gleaming blades clutched in Damien's hands behind his back.

"Moka had followed you out of the room. I followed Moka from there when something felt off. Now then, the three of you apparently need a more hands on approach in doling out your discipline." Damien slowly pulled his arms into view in front of him as he said the last part.

"Hey boss, there's three of us and only one of him. I think we can take him." The thicker lackey said.

"Don't get cocky. This is the guy that sliced up Saizou something fierce. We'll have to rush him." Tadashi said after getting back to the other two.

Damien's blank face was their only answer. He couldn't get them away from Moka and Yukari behind him. He'd have to take them head on and hope they only focused on him until he could lead the three away. Tensing himself like a coiled spring, he prepared to meet their charge.

The three charged him all at once, hoping to overwhelm him. What they didn't expect was for Damien to move as fast as he did. He was on them before they had even tried to strike at him. Delivering a right legged kick to the side of Tadashi's head, Damien knocked him into the path of the thicker one in order to trip him up. Continuing with his spin through the kick, he threw an upwards slash with his right arm at the other lizard man. Only catching him slightly with his slash, Damien had succeeded in stopping their charge.

Stumbling to their feet, Tadashi whispered into the thicker ones ear. "Go for the little witch runt. At least we'll teach her a lesson even if we take all day at this."

Damien was only one person, he couldn't be everywhere at once. He readied himself one more time before they all lunged again. This time, the thicker one broke off right before they reached Damien. It was too late for Damien to do much of anything besides handle the two attacking him. Dropping low and spinning at the approaching clawed limbs swiping at his chest, he delivered a nearly vertical side kick to Tadashi's fellow lizard man. The kick landed in his gut, Damien felt several of the lizard man's bones creak and break at being launched fifteen feet into the air. 'One down for now.' Tadashi had missed with his swipe, overextending himself and stumbling. The other lizard man landed with a flop and gripped at his ribs in extreme pain.

"MOKA! YUKARI!" Tsukune's panicked voice reached their ears in time to see him drop down into a run from Kurumu's arms. He dived and tackled them out of the way of the thicker lizard man's claws. Only to receive said claws to his own back in return.

"Tsukune?! What are you doing here?!" Yukari managed before seeing the blood coming from the fresh gashes on his back.

"Yukari, we're friends. And friends look out for each other. No matter what." Tsukune said while wincing at the pain. "Moka? Are you ok?" He said reaching out to her.

"I'm ok, but you're hurt, Tsukune!" She said with worry.

"It's ok. At least I was able to protect you two." His shaky hand reached out and grabbed her rosario before pulling it free.

Moka gasped in shock as she was enveloped in her demonic aura. The two still standing lizard men froze in place at the sudden appearance of the vampiric aura. Damien had backed away to stand in front of his friends while Kurumu landed next to him. Moka's transformation had ended and she stepped forward to glare at the two shocked lizard men.

" **Pathetic whelps. The only way you can feel powerful is by ganging up on the weak. Disgusting creatures. KNOW YOUR PLACE!"** In a flash, the chubby lizard man had been blown back by a powerful kick. Tadashi himself cowered in fear before mustering all the courage he had.

"DYING YOUR HAIR IS AGAINST SCHOOL RULES!" He managed to get out before Moka delivered a high kick to his face. Tadashi was blasted back and through a tree before coming to a stop, completely knocked out.

" **What's the matter, Damien? A trio of weakling lizardmen too much for you?"** Moka asked in amusement as she approached them.

"I had other concerns for the most part." He gestured to Yukari. "I was also trying not to kill them outright if it wasn't necessary." Flicking the one blade down that had tasted blood, he rid it of the crimson fluid before placing them back in their sheath.

"Killing them?! Were you seriously considering killing them, Damien?" Tsukune asked while wincing.

"If it had been deemed necessary? Yes."

Moka stopped in front of Tsukune after their short exchange. **"Tsukune? What did I tell you before? Your blood is too precious to be wasted like this. Try keeping it inside you from now on."** She plucked her rosario from his hands as he gaped at her words. Placing it back onto her choker, she shifted back into her sealed form before collapsing to her knees.

"Kurumu? Can you get Tsukune to the infirmary as fast as you can please?" Damien asked of his soul bound succubus.

Hesitating for only a second, she gingerly picked him up before setting to her task. "I'll be along with Moka and Yukari before long. Make sure he's taken care of."

"Ok Damien. Leave it to me!" Kurumu cheered before taking off.

 **Infirmary**

The worst of his injuries had been treated by the time the others arrived in his room. Moka herself had regained consciousness as well. "You seem like a magnet for trouble, Tsukune." Damien delivered in his emotionless tone.

Sheepishly scratching at the back of his head, Tsukune could only laugh at his situation. "I kinda do, don't I?"

"Thank you Tsukune. I'm sorry for putting all of you through that." Yukari said softly to everyone there.

"It's ok, Yukari. We're friends now. So it's fine." Tsukune said with a smile to the young witch.

Affirmations from the rest in the room echoed his declaration. "I realized something after you pushed me down." Yukari's voice started taking on an odd tone at this point. "I liked it when you pushed me down and I wanted you to do it over and over and over again!" A perverted giggle accompanied her equally perverted tone.

"What I'm trying to say now is that I'm hopelessly in love with both you and Moka now!" She jumped at him and almost succeeded in tackling him back into the bed. Damien had once again been close enough to latch onto the scruff of her cape before she accomplished her molestation of Tsukune.

"HEY?! You're getting in the way of my love again!" Yukari said while reaching with her arms to grab whatever parts of Tsukune she could while she hovered over him.

Pulling the perverted little witch away from her quarry, Damien said. "Yukari, like I said earlier, please try to take their feelings into consideration before you do something like this."

"NO FAIR! I want my vampire witch sandwich!" She declared loudly.

"YOU WHAT?!" Both Moka and Tsukune exclaimed.

 **AN:** A bit shorter, but hey. I hope you all liked it. They're about done with my truck now, so my free time with writing this will slow down a bit. I'll do my best to keep it going though. Things will pick up a bit by the time I get around to the Kurumu blackmail bit with Nagare. You'll see a big development with Damien by then. Hope I do good enough to build some hype before I get there. As always, read and review. Or don't. It's your choice folks.

 **For now. I ride my 18 wheeled stallion**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Whelp, had to get set up in a different truck since the one I had was going to take all weekend to fix last week. I'm not liking this idiot proofed auto-shift they put me into. I can't even use the manual mode it has. Only thing I can do is lock it into a gear to go down hills with. Oh well, only way to get a manual again with this company is to buy my own truck. Just so you guys know, trucks can cost $150,000 or more brand new. Now then, enough about my life. Mizore makes an appearance in this chapter again. She wasn't forgotten about. Damien has been working with her behind the scenes now and then with watching the students and what to look out for with the bad ones. He's trying to get her to attend classes with the rest of the students instead of just stalking them. As far as the story's name? Foreshadowing. It's a slow burn for a bit but will pick up sometime soon.

Ok, next bit. Damien Lassiter, that name just popped into my head when I was thinking of names for my OC. I looked up the meaning of the first name and it fits with what I have planned. Lassiter is a sufficiently old european name since Damien's parents were nearly eight centuries old. He stands at 6'3" and weighs 230 lbs and is well muscled, not muscle bound. I myself stand at 5'11" and weigh 190 and I'm nowhere near the muscle mass of Damien so his weight is based on a real world perception. His super intelligence is there for a reason. It's not just plot armor or something. It's caused by something. If you haven't guessed yet he is proficient in numerous martial arts styles and has perfect flexibility. He trained himself very hard to reach that point. 2 hours of sleep each day leaves you with lots of time on your hands to work with. His medallion that was cited in the second chapter will pop up again. He just keeps it well hidden. As far as Damien's fighting skills? He'll get his ass handed to him at some point in the future.

It finally happened! Someone took the time to write a review! Thanks for that Pilsen18th. It's much appreciated. In my head it feels like I could do better with writing this so far. But hey, with time I'll get better at it. I have something in mind for Mizore, but that could always change depending on how this story progresses.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario+Vampire. That right belongs to Akihisa Ikeda. The only thing I claim ownership of are any OC's that I created for the purposes of this fanfiction.

Chapter 5: Stalking redux and school clubs

Daily life at Yokai Academy had gone on as usual for Tsukune and his friends for the next few days. Tsukune would have an overly friendly Moka drink his blood, only to be mortified and embarrassed by a perverted young witch right after. Tsukune was happy with his friends. The ever cute and lovable Moka, the smart but perverted Yukari, the ever sexy Kurumu, and the always observant friend that was Damien. Yes, life was simple.

Damien himself was becoming accustomed to Kurumu's rather powerful emotions. She'd been working hard at describing which emotions she had been feeling so that Damien could have a better understanding of what he was feeling and why. Kurumu had also quickly learned that she could freeze Damien in place by looking him in the eyes and flooding their bond with every ounce of emotion she could. She used it to great effect to subject him to flying glomps in the mornings when she saw him. Speaking of which.

"Mmpf mmpf mmpf" was all Damien was able to manage as Kurumu had jumped up and wrapped her arms and legs around him, burying his face into her sweater covered chest.

Laughing at his friends dilemma, Tsukune looked at all the faces of envy plastered on the male student population. 'They _were_ very soft. So I have an idea of what they're all missing out on. No! Bad Tsukune, bad Tsukune. She's your friends girlfriend!'

"Stop trying to suffocate him you boob monster!" Yukari berated the amorous succubus.

Finally pulling herself free of her four limbed grip on Damien, Kurumu teased the young witch. "Awe~… is someone jealous?"

"I'm not jealous! Why would I be jealous of you anyways?" Yukari huffed indignantly.

"Oh I don't know~" Kurumu took on a mock thinking pose. "I'm bonded to a really hot guy, said hot guy is also super smart, and he doesn't push off my advances." She finished with a triumphant smirk.

"I still can't believe you two bonded to each other somehow! It must be some kind of succubus trick. It has to be for you to land _him_ of all people!" Yukari said in disbelief.

Deciding to intervene before things started to get a little too carried away, Damien interjected. "From what I have learned of our particular bonding, it's a bond that can't be forced. Our souls are very compatible with each other to the point that we're now intrinsically linked. It was no trick, Yukari."

"See! Even Damien agrees with me." Kurumu happily said as she wrapped her arms around his left arm and buried it between her breasts.

Damien had his mind on other things as the conversation devolved from that point as the two traded jabs. He was focusing on Mizore's aura that he could sense nearby. She was following their group so far today, and had been that last couple days as well. 'I'll speak to her today about this development. I imagine she's watching me and my friends to see who else we attract or associate with.

 **Classroom 1-3**

"Alright class! Today we'll be holding a special event for all the students on campus so there'll be no classes scheduled. You'll be choosing which school club to join. Joining a club is also mandatory and you can't get out of it." Ms. Nekonome explained to the students in the room.

'Where's Damien at? I wonder if he'll be able to join the club that I choose?' Kurumu thought to herself as she listened to her teacher.

 **Headmasters office. With Damien**

Damien was stood in front of Yokai Academy's headmaster and chairman of the board. He had been summoned there earlier before classes had started for the day. **"So, Damien, how would you say my little pet project is progressing?"** The headmaster asked as he steepled his fingers in front of his creepy grin.

"Subject, Tsukune Aono, is acclimating well to the environment. He has made several friends of varying monster races. I expect he will be able to make more friends as time passes. He is unaware that I am fully informed on his human status at this point. My observations so far are very promising for his future potential to 'bridge the gap between monster and human' as you say. As instructed, I am keeping my involvement with his personal matters at a level of close friends. He earned my trust on that first day, and I will not violate that trust. I will do what I can to further his development from the sidelines, so to speak." Damien listed out for the cryptic and creepy robed man.

If anything, Damien's declaration to never violate Tsukune's trust made the headmasters creepy grin and laughter that much more unsettling. **"Good, good. Now then, the students will be choosing their respective clubs to join today. Watch out for the boy, and join the club he does as an additional faculty advisor. Young Tsukune is shaping up to be the greatest success my project has had in decades. It would be disappointing if he were to join an…** _ **inappropriate**_ **… club, so to speak."** He was laughing at his own disturbing joke at the end.

"I shall take my leave now, if that is all." The headmaster nodded. "Very well, good day." Damien said as he turned to leave the room.

 **Assembly field where the club booths are set up**

Tsukune, Moka, and Yukari were busy making their way around the various club booths. Needless to say, some of the available clubs were questionable with their activities.

"Those chemistry guys were just creepy. They kept trying to make me drink love potions." Moka said as a shudder went through her.

"Yeah, that one weirdo kept trying to do the same thing to me." Yukari added.

"Well, all the clubs we've come across can't be all that there is. Surely we'll come by something that'll work for us." Tsukune mused aloud as a small crowd caught his attention. "I wonder what all the fuss is about over there."

Seeing what Tsukune had noticed, the trio walked over to the animated crowd of first year boys. Said boys were crowded around beautiful girls who were all dressed in bikinis. "My names Tamao Ichinose. Come and join the swimming club." The clubs apparent leader spoke to the crowd of boys. "Since we haven't had any boys sign up yet, I promise all that do will get _personalized_ service from all of us." She finished with a wink and a blown kiss.

"Oh wow," Tsukune said with a little more awe in his voice than he should have, "the swimming club seems pretty normal. I think we've got a winner here."

Moka, who had been looking up to Tsukune with her face scrunched in suspicion, recoiled in shock slightly at his declaration. "But Tsukune… you see…" Moka trailed off as a familiar figure stepped into the corner of her vision.

Tsukune had been daydreaming about how he could wow Moka with his swimming skills, so he was unprepared for the hand that clasped his shoulder. Jumping at the sudden contact, he turned his head to see Damien standing there with Kurumu happily latched onto his free arm. He was pointedly looking at Tamao for some reason. 'He's just staring at her. I wonder why?'

"Just the two I was hoping to see today. If you both join I'll give you _very special personal_ training myself." Tamao said with an inviting tone to Tsukune and Damien.

Squeezing Tsukune's shoulder to get his attention, Damien spoke up to the swimming clubs president. "I'm sorry, Ms. Ichinose, but Tsukune and myself will not be on your menu today." Bringing his head down to Tsukune's ear, he whispered to him. "Think about what I just said in a very literal sense."

Blanching after Tsukune thought on Damien's words, he squeaked out. "Um, I changed my mind. Let's go find another club, Moka."

Not willing to let her prey get away so easily, Tamao tried to sweeten the deal as best as she could for the retreating pair. "I'm sure your girlfriends there would love to show you how they look in a swimsuit."

Perking up at Tamao's words, Kurumu opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted. "If Kurumu wishes to show me herself in a bikini, she may simply do so. Again, we will not be joining your club today, Ms. Ichinose." Tamao's face darkened for a split second before she returned her attention to the group of boys in front of her club.

"I'm holding you to that now, you know~" Kurumu said in a seductive voice.

After they had walked far enough away from any other students, Damien spoke up. "Tsukune? Are you aware of Moka's limitations?"

"Uh, maybe?"

"Tsukune, water is very bad for me. I have to treat my bath water with special herbs in order to clean myself. I can't even drink a glass of water. It would kill me if I did." Moka explained her weakness to water to the oblivious Tsukune.

"Wait, seriously? I'm sorry, Moka. I had no idea water was bad for you." Tsukune said as he felt stupid for not knowing about Moka's weakness to water.

"Come, I have a club in mind for all of us that we can join." Damien said to the group. As per his usual modus operandi, Damien had done his research on all the clubs that the academy offered. There were incidents that occured every year with the first year boys that joined the swimming club. They would always prey on the unsuspecting boys that joined just for the eye candy. 'They're mermaids, afterall. It's in their nature to drain the life force of others.'

 **Clubroom for the Newspaper club**

"The newspaper club?" At Damien's nod, Tsukune continued. "I guess it'll be pretty normal then."

Opening the door to the room, they noticed Ms. Nekonome leaning against her podium with a dejected look on her face. She immediately perked up upon noticing their entrance into the room. "New club members? Please tell me you didn't come here on accident."

"Rest easy, Shizuka. I brought them here after they had exhausted all other choices available." Damien said to perk up the cat woman in front of them.

"YAY! I don't have to shut down my club now!" Shizuka cheered out as her tail fell out of her skirt for all to see.

"Why would you have to shut down your club?" Moka asked for them.

"She only has one active member from the previous year." Damien piped in for the still celebrating Shizuka.

"Only one member? What happened to the rest of them?" Yukari queried.

Before Damien could answer the young witch, Shizuka spoke up. "Well, the currently only member of my club is out trying to recruit more students to join. Since my club will be staying active now, I'll be heading out to get some snacks for us to celebrate with." Shizuka then walked out with a spring in her step while meowing all the way.

"As far as the only active member? I'd rather let him explain it to you, as it is his club and he is our senior." Damien said to the others.

They idly chatted for a while before Shizuka had returned with her snacks. Her idea of 'snacks', however, was a bag of raw fish of all things. Damien had criticized Shizuka for her choice of raw fish before stating that he would go get the club snacks next time. A couple hours later, the clubs wayward member opened the door and froze for a second when he saw a particular bubblegum pink haired girl sitting in the room.

"Find some club members on your own, did you?" The tall teen with dark hair held back with a headband, untucked shirt, no tie, and a wolfs head pendant, said to Ms. Nekonome.

"Actually, Damien brought them in." Shizuka said while gesturing to Damien.

Nodding in acceptance, the tall teen introduced himself. "My name is Ginei Morioka. But please, call me Gin." Gin said while flashing a wolfish grin to the girls in the room.

The room was silent for a moment until the sound of a chair scraping across the floor punctuated the silence. Damien had subconsciously reached over and pulled Kurumu's chair right up against his own. The action elicited a surprised and elated "Oooo" from Kurumu as she happily wrapped her arms around Damien and giggled. Damien kept his sunglasses covered gaze locked on Gin's while this happened.

'Note to self. Tits with blue hair is off limits. I know a claim being staked when I see one.' Gin mentally said as he watched the pair interact. 'At least he didn't claim Moka as his own.'

"Well, now that Gin's here, I'll let him explain what we'll be doing as a club." Shizuka said as she once again walked out of the room.

After their clubs faculty advisor walked out of the room, Gin took on a more serious look. "Alright, the newspaper club is not for the faint of heart. We'll be putting our lives on the line to get the stories we need. So, if you've got any reservations about doing that, it's best if you leave now while you still can." Gin said with a determined tone in his voice. Several seconds passed before his face changed once again. "Nah, I'm just yankin' your chains. Still though, it can get pretty hairy investigating our stories. Buuuut, sometimes we just report on the normal stuff." Gin said with a humorous tint.

"Let's set up some posters in the halls and around the rooms so the other students know we're active again." Gin pointed to Tsukune and Damien after he said that. "You two go and grab up some extra posters while the rest of us start setting up the ones we have now."

Kurumu grumbled a bit at having to be separated from her destined one, but she reluctantly let go so that Damien could get to the task delegated to himself and Tsukune. Leaning over to whisper to Kurumu, Damien said. "Watch yourself around him. He has ulterior motives."

"Yeah, I don't do too well with the player types. I'll be careful." Kurumu whispered back.

 **5 minutes later. Hallway outside the club room**

Tsukune and Damien were each carrying a stack of posters for the club when they came upon a rather peculiar sight. Moka and Kurumu were stood up on step ladders reaching as high as they could to put the posters on the wall. Gin was stood behind them at the moment, until he crouched down behind them. "What's he doing?" Tsukune softly asked.

Damien quietly set his stack of posters down and motioned to Tsukune with his hand to be silent. He then reached into his coat and pulled out a small digital camera. Setting it to record for Tsukune, he pointed to Tsukune, then to the camera, and then over to the three in front of them. Tsukune took a couple seconds before he got what Damien meant. Setting his stack down he went to record what was about to happen.

Silently walking up to Gin's back, Damien looked up to the two oblivious girls as Gin directed them to reach as high as they could with the posters. Clasping his right hand down onto the base of Gin's neck in a strong and painful nerve grip, he spoke loud enough for everyone to hear him. "Gin? Would you like to explain to all of us here why you're crouched down behind Moka and Kurumu like this?"

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" Gin elegantly provided in his defense.

"GIN!" Moka and Kurumu both shouted out when they turned around while holding their skirts.

"I wasn't doing that, honest." Gin calmly said, trying to play it off.

Damien pointed to Tsukune behind them, still holding up the camera with its red record light on. Gin paled a bit as Damien motioned to bring it to him.

"Hey… uh… it's not what it looks like, girls. You believe me right?" Gin was grasping at whatever he could at the moment to get out of his mess.

Replaying the short video for the girls had the desired effect. Gin tried to slip away before they could unleash their feminine wrath upon him, but a lightning quick hand from Damien shot out and grabbed his arm in an iron grip. 'Holy hell! He didn't even look when he did that!' Gin said in his head with surprise. Having no way out of his mess, Gin was forced to accept his fate.

"PERVERT!" The simultaneous shouts and slaps that struck both sides of his face were very clear in their intent. They wouldn't stand for his peeping. Not. One. Bit.

Stopping in front of Damien as she walked by, Kurumu grabbed his neck tie and brought his face down to hers. "If _you_ wanna see my panties… all you have to do is ask." She said in a sultry, seductive tone with half lidded eyes.

"I'll… keep that… in mind." Damien managed to mutter out.

"What happened here?" Yukari asked as she happened upon the scene in the hallway. Gin had her placing posters along a different hallway. He wasn't a lolicon after all.

They filed out after that, leaving Gin to nurse his pride by himself. He fixed a glare on Damien's back as Kurumu pulled him along. 'I'll have to get Tsukune by himself if I'm going to have a chance at getting Moka away from him. That Damien is far too observant. He'll catch on to anything I try to do to Tsukune. I _will_ make Moka my mate.'

 **Freshwater lake outside school grounds**

Having finished for the day, Damien excused himself from the group for the rest of the day as he had things he needed to see to. Mizore had followed his group of friends all day for the last couple days. It had been a week since he had last talked to the quiet yuki-onna, and he wanted to make sure she was doing well. He could tell she was close to attending classes with the rest of the students, and he wasn't going to leave his work half done.

Sensing Mizore's presence up ahead near the lakes edge, Damien walked into the clearing with slow, but audible steps. He didn't want to surprise her like the first time. Slightly turning her head to see who was approaching her from behind, Mizore turned her attention back to the lake and skipped a rock across it.

"Hello Mizore. How is your search for a potential husband going?" Damien asked as he sat down next to her.

Mizore shifted her lollipop a couple times before she turned her head to look at him as she spoke. "There's someone I like, but he might have someone already."

"You've been following myself and my group of friends the last few days. Are you speaking of my friend Tsukune, or myself?" He questioned.

"I've been watching you and your friends, yes. I'm still confused about how you only feel things when that succubus Kurumu is around you."

Removing his sunglasses to look directly into her eyes, Damien replied. "It's something about how we're bonded. It's a very rare type of bonding between a succubus and her destined one, or mate of fate. Our souls are bound together, and I can feel her emotions when she is close to me. The bond is supposed to work both ways, but Kurumu says she only feels slight twinges from me rarely. Something is holding my heart back for now. That's what Kurumu thinks at least."

"Do you feel anything at all when you look at other girls?" Mizore asked the black clad teen sitting next to her.

"For the moment, I do not. That, however, could change. I am still unsure about how I will develop over time now that I am bonded to a succubus." Damien said as he turned his eyes back to the lake.

Mizore was grateful for Damien's help over the last month or so of school. She wasn't sure how much time had passed already, the days seemed to blend together sometimes during her stalking of prospective husbands. Mizore knew one thing though, Damien was a good friend to her and wouldn't abandon or judge her for what she is. Making up her mind on the matter, she decided to make a contingency plan for the future just in case. "Damien, would you still help me if I can't find a husband here?"

"Certainly, Mizore. I'll do what I can to help you find someone to the best of my ability."

Shaking her head a bit while shifting her lollipop, Mizore explained a bit more on her intentions. "I don't need to have a husband if I can at least have children with someone."

"Oh… I'm unsure how I will feel about something like that in the future. Right now, I have no reservations about helping you in that matter." Damien said while looking back to Mizore's eyes. "When will you start attending classes? You know you can't get close to anyone without at least some kind of interaction. My friend Tsukune can help you in that if you'd like. He'll do his best to be your friend. Tsukune's a good person, he offered me his friendship even despite my cold emotionless nature. I'm sure you two will get along fine. You even share several classes together you know."

Turning her head back to the lake, Mizore thought over Damien's words while shifting her lollipop several times. Nodding to herself, she spoke up. "Ok. I'll go. Where should we meet?"

"Where you see me in the mornings is fine." Damien said as he started to rise from his seated position. A tug at his coat tail stopped him as he was turning around to leave. Turning his head back to Mizore, he could see a soft smile adorning her face.

"Thank you. You've done a lot for me."

"Don't mention it. You should smile more, Mizore. You're quite a beautiful young lady, so don't sell yourself short and settle for whoever you can find." Damien said in his blank tone.

Mizore's cheeks gained a little color at his comment, even though it was delivered in his emotionless tone. Nodding to her, Damien left Mizore to her thoughts.

 **The next morning. Path to the academy from the dorms**

Tsukune's morning ritual was progressing as it usually did. Moka would greet him first and ask him for his blood, Yukari would come shortly after and embarrass the hell out of him with her perverted intentions, and Kurumu would come to his rescue so to speak.

"Yukari! Don't you realize how badly you could hurt yourself by doing some of the things you fantasize about? You're way too young to even be thinking like that." Kurumu tried to reason with the young witch.

"Like I'll take advice from the sex demon on that matter. You probably thought about sex even before me." Yukari defended her actions.

"Well yeah. My mom was teaching me about all that stuff for years. Even the bad things that could happen if you tried it too soon. We succubi take our sex education seriously you know." Kurumu said while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well have you done it with Damien yet?" Yukari asked in a teasing manner.

"I mean… not yet. It's not like I haven't tried to get him into bed. He told me he'd rather wait until I can feel his heart for real before we get that far. Damien doesn't want it to be a one sided experience for me. So I know that he loves me, he just can't show it yet." Kurumu's tone got a bit softer at the end.

Yukari was silent after that part. That is until she noticed Damien kneeling in his usual place. Odd thing was though, she noticed a bit of lavender hair poking out from the tree behind him. "Hey, there's Damien up ahead!"

"YAHOO! DAMIEN! GOOD MORNING!" Kurumu greeted him in her usual flying tackle glomp.

"G-good m-morning Kurumu." Damien stuttered out while Kurumu rubbed herself against him in her tight embrace.

"Huh? Who's this?" Moka asked as she got closer and noticed a lavender haired girl standing behind the tree near Damien.

Clearing his throat after getting to his feet, Damien informed the group. "This is Mizore, Mizore Shirayuki. She's the student who has been absent from your homeroom class." Leaning over to Tsukune, he whispered to him. "She's very shy, so I would appreciate it if you help her out as best as you can, Tsukune."

"Ok, gotcha." Tsukune whispered back with a nod.

Offering their various greetings to the yuki-onna, they continued on the path to the academy.

 **AN:** Kind of a weird place to cut it but the chapter was going to get really long otherwise. Figured I should put something out for the time being and get to work on the second part of the newspaper club arc. So, Mizore has shown up early. Can't really say much else on that for the moment. I hope I'm doing all the characters justice so far. If I'm mucking it up bad, let me know.

Sorry for the wait with this chapter getting out. Just had some real life stuff to deal with really. Had a jury summons to go to as well. What a waste of time. Got excused cause I need to work and stuff you know. Primary earner and all for my household.

 **For now. I ride my 18 wheeled stallion**

And now, it's a kenworth

Edit for a spelling error


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** Got some time to kill for now so I'll occupy myself by writing something for everyone to enjoy. Hopefully enjoy, at least. Told my wife that I had written a story, and she made fun of me over it. She called me a dweeb. Eh, oh well. We really don't have the same interests in things. We love each other though so we can overlook our differences. Alright, enough about real world problems. Let's get on with the show, shall we.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario+Vampire. That right belongs to Akihisa Ikeda. The only thing I claim ownership of are any OC's that I created for the purposes of this fanfiction.

Chapter 6: Snow women and peeping toms

The group of friends' walk to the academy was animated as usual, but with a hint of awkwardness as well. The silent yuki-onna was walking in between and slightly behind Tsukune and Damien. Tsukune had Moka holding on to his right arm while Yukari had jumped up and latched herself to his back while they walked along. Damien had Kurumu happily hanging off his left arm. Mizore looked out of place among the group of friends at the moment.

"So, Mizore? How do you know Damien?" Tsukune asked after Yukari let up on her grip around his neck.

"Helping me." Mizore softly replied.

"Helping you how?" Moka then asked.

Mizore looked up to Damien as he turned his head to look back to her. Giving him a nod, he returned it before replying for the quiet girl. "Mizore has difficulty interacting with others. She tends to watch people from afar first. I helped her avoid a bad situation by avoiding certain individuals. The main one in question is someone you girls should all be careful around. Mr. Kotsubo has had incidents happen in the past with girls in his classes. So please be careful when around him and don't let him get you alone for any reason."

"Why is he still here if he's such a pervert?" Yukari asked the obvious question.

"Strangely enough, he's the phys ed teacher with the lowest amount of incidents in the past. It's hard to find good teachers for that class for some reason." Damien provided.

"Well, Mizore, if you need anything throughout the day, let me know, ok?" Tsukune said with a smile while looking back to her. "I'd be glad to help you any way I can."

"Ok." Mizore stoically replied.

 **End of classes for the day**

Classes had gone by smoothly for the most part for Tsukune. He shared most of his classes with Mizore, so he did what he could to help the quiet girl throughout the day. She had barely said anything at all from what he could see so far. So Tsukune decided to do what he could to help Mizore come out of her shell to the best of his ability.

"Would you like to join our club, Mizore?" Tsukune asked the lavenderette.

Tilting her head in thought for a few seconds, Mizore simply nodded in reply.

"Watch out for our class president though. He's a bit of a pervert." Yukari warned the yuki-onna. Mizore nodded once more.

"You said she watches people, right Damien? Maybe she could be good at getting stuff for our stories." Kurumu contributed to the conversation.

"Investigative reporting could be a good fit for her, yes." Damien agreed. "I've been hearing rumors going around about a peeping tom on the loose. The girls they peep on can't get a good look at the perpetrator. They're gone by the time they turn around. Whoever it is is fast."

"I hate perverts!" Moka exclaimed.

"I second that!" Yukari adamantly stated her agreement.

"Funny you should say that, Yukari. It takes one to know one, huh?" Kurumu teased the perverted witch.

"HEY! I'm not gonna take that from you you boob monster."

"It's not perverted to want my Damien to have me, mind, body, and soul you little washboard!" Kurumu said back.

Interrupting the building jab fest between the two, Damien suggested that they get to the club room to get Mizore enrolled and situated.

 **Newspaper club room**

The group had all arrived at the club room shortly after. They decided to do a story on the peeping tom as their first forray into writing a newspaper for the school. They got as far as figuring out who would do which parts of the regular pieces in the paper before Ms. Nekonome walked in for the day.

"Hey kids! It's nice to see you're all here and ready to get started for the day… oh, Mizore? Are you joining my newspaper club?" Ms. Nekonome asked after she noticed the quiet girl in the room.

Mizore nodded in response.

"Oh, that reminds me. Damien? We've got a faculty meeting to attend in a bit. Once Gin gets here we'll head out." Ms. Nekonome informed Damien and those in the room.

"Yes, of course." Turning his head to his friends, he said. "I trust you all can handle yourselves around the pervert without me here?" A small bout a snickering and several nods were his response. "Good. If he gets out of hand, please let me know. I'll handle his proclivities when I get back."

A few minutes later, Gin stepped in holding a couple bouqets of flowers of varying colors. "I really want to make it up to you girls for what happened yesterday. Oh, who's this lovely young lady?" Gin said after taking notice of the lavenderette in the room.

Moka turned her head away and "hmpfed" at his attempt.

Kurumu raised an eyebrow as she tilted her head. "Really? You get caught red handed looking up our skirts and you try to butter us up with flowers?"

"I mean… it wasn't on purpose-" Gin said before he was interrupted.

"Oh come off it already! Hmpf. Man up and admit you just wanted to look up their skirts you pervert!" Yukari berated the pervy werewolf.

"Well, time for us to go, Damien." Ms. Nekonome spoke up before things could get further.

"Behave yourself, Gin." Damien looked at him for several seconds before following Shizuka out.

Allowing enough time for them to get out of earshot, Gin finally voiced his thoughts on Damien. "Sheesh, that guy gives me the creeps when he stares at me like that."

"That was his intent." Mizore softly spoke up.

"It worked then." Gin shuddered as he said that. "Ok then, let's get down to business. Have you guys figured out what kind of story you want to do for our first project?"

"Yeah, we're going to do a story on that peeping tom that's been terrorizing girls around campus." Moka said with disdain. "I wouldn't be surprised if it was _you_."

Wincing a bit at her accusation, Gin tried to placate his future mate. "Hey, come on. Give me another chance, will ya?"

Keeping her head turned away, Moka didn't grace him with an answer.

'Damn, tough crowd.' Gin said inwardly. Sighing, he turned to Mizore and offered her the flowers in his hands with a charming smile. Mizore mearly looked at him with her cold blank eyes for several moments before reaching a hand out and freezing the flowers in Gin's hands. The ice also happened to encase his fingers as well. "YIPE COLD COLD COLD!" Gin exclaimed as he flailed his ice encased hands and flowers around.

The rest of the teens and preteen in the room laughed at his rather fridged rejection.

The newly formed newspaper club eventually decided to hit the campus and interview students to get as much info as they could about the peeping tom.

 **A couple hours later. Newspaper club room**

After they had all returned to the club room, minus Damien, they pooled all the information that they had gathered about their current project. "Alright, what's everybody got for us so far?" Gin spoke up to those in the room.

"Well, all the girls who've been peeped on always said whoever it is is very fast. They couldn't get a good look at the guy before they vanished." Kurumu explained what she had learned so far.

"There's sometimes a flash of light before they notice someone is peeping on them." Yukari added.

"It was always when they were changing clothes in a mostly private situation also." Tsukune said.

Gin looked to Mizore for her input. "Watching. Didn't show up." Was all Mizore said.

Shrugging at her answer, Gin summed up what they've found out so far. "Ok. Whoever is doing this is really fast, has a camera more than likely, and also peeps when the girls are changing clothes. Has anyone else got something to add?"

When no one else said anything, Gin suggested. "Alright, I propose we do a stake out tonight, then. Let's partner up just in case so we're not alone. Moka, would yo-" Gin didn't get much further than that.

"NO! I hate perverts! You can go by yourself for all I care." Moka said with a huff.

"Ummm…" Gin uttered as he looked around the room.

"As if. Hmpf. I'll be with Moka and Tsukune, thank you very much." Yukair declared.

"Nope, not happening. I'll be with my Damien." Kurumu resolutely stated.

"I stalk people better alone. Less noise." Mizore softly said.

"Well, guess I'll be by myself then." Gin dejectedly said as his shoulders sagged.

 **Later that evening. Area around the dorms**

The group had gathered for their evening stake out just outside the dorms. Damien was with them this time. He also had a couple night vision monoculars with him as well. "It never hurts to be prepared for any and all situations. You never know when you'll have to observe someones nighttime activities." Damien said in his ever present blank tone while handing one to Tsukune and the other to Mizore.

"Huh? Don't I get one?" Gin inquired.

"No, your species gives you good night vision as is." Damien stated without looking to Gin.

"Wait? You know what I am already?" Gin nervously asked.

"I know what everyone here is, Gin. I have access to student records. I'll follow the rules and keep everyones secret though. Also, doctor patient confidentiality and all." Damien assuaged his worries. Gin sighed in relief at that before stiffening slightly. His action went unnoticed by everyone though as they weren't looking at him.

'Ah crap. Damien already knows what I am. I hope to hell he doesn't put two and two together and figure out I'm the peeper!' Gin inwardly panicked as he fingered his ever present camera.

Looking over at the silent member of their group, Damien spoke up. "Mizore? Will you be ok by yourself tonight?" Mizore simply nodded as she walked away from the group and essentially vanished into the shadows cast by the full moon.

Kurumu chose that moment to wrap her arms around Damien's left arm before she happily exclaimed. "Yahoo! I get to be alone with my Damien tonight!"

Stiffening at the surge of her emotions, Damien took a few seconds to recover before he looked over to the trio of Tsukune, Moka, and Yukari. "Be careful, you three. Yell if anything happens. My hearing is quite good as well as my night vision."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Tsukune shakily asked.

"We'll be fine you scaredy cat. We've got Moka with us!" Yukari teased.

The group separated shortly after that and went to various spots around the girls dorms.

 **With Mizore**

Mizore was currently up in a tree in one of her favorite stalking spots for the boys dorms. The spot also allowed her a wide open view of the girls dorms as well. She was currently thinking about her recent stalking subject while watching out for the peeper. "Tsukune seems really nice so far. He looks at everything from the perspective of someone who's weak and alone as far as I can tell. But he's always around that pink haired girl Moka and that witch Yukari. I wonder how that all happened?"

Looking through the night vision monocular that Damien had given her, she had been watching the only other lone member of their group. Gin was sitting behind a bush at the moment and was fidgeting around as he looked up at the rooms of the girls dorms. "Hmmm…"

 **With Tsukune, Moka, and Yukari**

Tsukune was keeping himself busy by diligently pushing Yukari's roaming little hands away when she tried to cop a feel on him. "Yukari! Quit trying to feel me up like that!" Tsukune said in a forceful whisper.

"Awe come on, Tsukune. You know I love you! It's only natural that I try to feel you up in the darkness when we're alone like this!" Yukari pervertedly said while giggling to herself.

"Yukari! Focus. We're trying to find that pervert." Moka whispered in determination.

"Ok ok. But how long do you think this will take?" Yukari asked in apparent boredom.

"I don't know. We might not find anything at all." Tsukune whispered back.

 **With Damien and Kurumu. Girls dorm roof**

Damien and Kurumu had traveled to the roof of the girls dorms. Damien postured that because Kurumu could fly, she could easily follow whoever they spotted peeping after he had found them. Unfortunately, Kurumu was rather distracted by the fact that they were alone on the roof during a full moon. She was very adamant about enjoying this moment with her destined one.

"Isn't this beautiful, Damien? It's a shame we can't just focus on us right now. Ah well, doesn't mean I can't enjoy this moment anyways!" Kurumu said as she tried to unclasp his coats belt buckle. Tried to, at least. Damien's strong, but gentle hands, stopped her before she could finish her task.

Flinching at the sudden influx of excitement coming from Kurumu, Damien softly spoke. "Kurumu? I believe we are trying to look for a werewolf. There are only a handful of them in the academy at the moment. Werewolves share in a vampires ability to sense monster energy, although it isn't nearly as strong. From what Moka has told me, I believe my coat hides my energy when I'm wearing it. It would be best if I kept it on for now." At Kurumu's deflation, Damien embraced her.

"Ok, Damien. This is how I know you love me though. You react to my emotions instinctively without even realizing you're doing it." Kurumu said as she rested her head against his chest.

Taking note of the fact that he had indeed embraced her without thought, Damien then said. "So it would seem. Perhaps you are having more of an effect on me than we first thought. I may eventually develop my own emotions given enough exposure to your own."

"Is that an excuse for me to spend even more time around you?" Kurumu gave a mischievous smirk after saying that. "When are you going to let me start sleeping with you?" She gave a mock pout.

"My residence is nearly complete. Once it is finished, I see no reason to deny you that." He informed the eager succubus.

Kurumu nearly began vibrating after he said that. If he wanted her to remain relatively quiet, that was the wrong thing to say to her. "YAHOO!" Kurumu shouted out as she jumped up and wrapped herself around Damien while slapping a very sloppy, wet kiss on his lips. The same, but somehow even more powerful, emotions from Kurumu flooded his system. This time however, they were accompanied by something that came from himself as well. It was very pleasant, calming, and exciting all at the same time. They only lasted a moment, but long enough for Kurumu to take notice of what happened.

Kurumu pulled back from Damien but kept her embrace with him. She had a bright smile adorning her face and a determined look in her eyes. "See? I told you I'd break through whatever is holding your heart back. Now then, let's keep chipping away at that wall around your heart." Kurumu said with pure seduction and lust tinting her voice.

She didn't get much further into continuing her assault on his lips as a girls scream punctuated the evening air. Dropping to the ground in a frustrated huff, Kurumu followed after Damien as he had darted off in the direction of the scream as soon as she had touched the ground. Stopping at the edge of the roof, Damien looked to the source of the scream, only to see a furry figure rapidly running off into the distance. "Werewolf. We're too far away from him now to follow without losing him. See if you can find out who was peeped on, Kurumu."

"Stupid fucking werewolf! I was about to make out with my Damien!" Kurumu declared in frustration while stomping her foot before calming down. "Ok Damien. You can count on me!" She dived off the roof and set to her task.

 **10 minutes later. Girls dorm lobby**

Kurumu had found the girl in question and brought her down to the lobby to speak to Damien. Tsukune, Yukari, and Moka decided to stay outside for the moment while Damien set to questioning the girl. Gin had shown up shortly after Damien went inside. They were disappointed after he had finished his interview with the girl as nothing new had been learned. All she had seen was a shadow looming over her from her window. By the time she turned around, all she saw was a blur and it was gone. Still, her scream had led Damien to discover that it was in fact a werewolf that was doing the peeping at least, so it wasn't a total bust.

Stepping outside, Damien told the group what was shared with him, minus the werewolf part. He didn't want to alert a possible suspect. The assembled members of the newspaper club, minus Mizore, grumbled at being denied a quick end to the search for the culprit. Noticing Mizore walking up to the group from the side, Damien asked her. "Did you find anything new, Mizore?"

"No, nothing new. They're too fast for me." Mizore deadpanned.

"It's getting late. The rest of you should head off to sleep for the night. I'll stay up and keep watch for longer since I don't sleep much myself." Damien said to the club members. Before they parted ways, he noticed a twinge in Mizore's power. 'Perhaps she wishes to share something else with me privately.' Turning his head to regard Mizore, Damien noticed a barely there subtle gesture to speak to her alone.

Slinking away after everyone had left, Damien headed to Mizore's room to speak to her. Quietly entering her door, which had been left ajar, Damien gestured for her to share what she had found out.

"I think it's Gin. I was doing what you had taught me to do. His body language and disappearance right around the time of the scream is far to convienient." Mizore relayed her findings on the matter.

Nodding at her information, Damien continued for her. "Being what Gin is, he is now the primary suspect for the peeper. I saw a werewolf running away after the scream. Good job, Mizore. Continue to watch him for the time being. That way, I'll be able to more appropriately discipline him for his actions when I confront him on the matter." Mizore nodded her acceptance of her new stalking target for now.

"Do you have anything else you need to speak to me about before I leave?" Shaking her head in the negative, Damien nodded and bid her goodnight before returning to the roof to continue his watch.

 **Next morning. Path to the academy**

The group of friends had greeted each other the next morning as they usually would. Although Kurumu had a noticeably happier skip in her step this morning. "You seem happy for some reason." Moka said to the succubus.

Nuzzling herself into Damien's side before she spoke, Kurumu answered. "That's because I kissed Damien last night! Yahoo!" She bounced excitedly for a few moments before continuing. "Damien had a breakthrough, or something. When I kissed him, I could feel his own real emotions for several seconds. I've only felt slight twinges for a split second before now. I just have to keep hammering away at that wall around his heart. I _will_ have you completely, Damien. I will never give up on you."

"Well, I'm happy for you two then." Tsukune said while giving the pair a smile. "I imagine that when you can feel your own emotions all the time, you'll never want to go back to being the way you were before."

"How come the lust demon gets to kiss her man and I don't?!" Yukari said in frustration at the situation.

"Yukari, that would just be wrong. If you were both older than your early to mid teens, it wouldn't be such an issue. Right now though, if Tsukune kissed you the way you want him to I'd have to do something about it." Damien voiced everyones thoughts on the matter.

"Hey, where's Mizore? I haven't seen her yet." Moka said once she noticed the lack of the lavenderette.

"I've excused her from classes for the day. She's doing something in particular for me for the time being." Damien vaguely informed them.

"Well she better not be doing that just to get closer to you. You're mine, Damien. I'm willing to share, but no one gets you all to themselves." Kurumu stated.

The group, minus Damien and Kurumu, nearly tripped over their own feet at that. Damien and Kurumu merely kept walking forward as though nothing had happened.

 **After classes had ended. Newspaper club room**

The members of the newspaper club and their two faculty advisors had gathered in their club room after classes had ended for the day. They were currently filling in the uninformed Ms. Nekonome on their findings for the peeping tom story. "Well, peeping toms aren't a new thing here. They happen quite often usually. They're caught pretty quick most of the time. This one though is taking longer to catch for some reason." Ms. Nekonome explained to the group as she put a finger to her chin in thought.

"I've got good news on that front. A contact of mine has found some juicy details on the peeper. I'll be meeting with them later." Gin spoke his intentions to the group before looking to Tsukune. "Hey, Tsukune? Would you mind coming with me?"

Damien and Mizore shared a split second glance when Gin asked Tsukune to join him. It went unnoticed by Gin, thankfully.

"Oh, uh, sure. Why not?" Tsukune said hesitantly.

Moka and Yukari eyed Gin suspiciously for a moment before they spoke their objections on the matter. "Tsukune? Are you sure you're ok with going with Gin?" Moka asked.

"Yeah, are you sure you want to be alone with the pervert?" Yukari added.

"No need to be worried, girls. It's just a meet up with one of my contacts." Gin explained with casual ease and a shrug.

"I guess I'll be ok. Gin'll be with me. So what could go wrong?" Tsukune tried to ease the girls nervousness on the matter.

"Right, well, it's almost time to go meet up with them. Come on, Tsukune. Let's get going so we're not late." Gin said while gesturing to Tsukune to follow him out.

"Wish me luck." Tsukune said to his friends with a wave as he followed Gin out.

After they had left, Damien suggested that they get started writing out a rough draft of what they had found out so far. A couple minutes after making his suggestion, he handed Mizore a camera while gesturing to the door. Mizore silently rose from her seat and left the room, leaving the rest in confusion at what had just happened.

"Where'd Mizore head off to?" Kurumu asked.

"Investigative reporting, that's what you suggested she'd be good at." Damien vaguely stated.

"You _did_ hand her a camera, so that makes sense." Yukari said.

"It's odd how Mizore is here for the club meeting, but wasn't at any of her classes today. Do you know why that is, Damien?" Ms. Nekonome asked her fellow faculty advisor.

"I had excused her from classes for the day." Damien simply stated without elaborating.

"Eh, ok." She accepted without pause.

 **Between several buildings near the physical education wing**

Gin had led Tsukune to an alleyway between a few buildings he wasn't familiar with. "Are you sure this is were your contact wants to meet us? I don't see anyone else around." Tsukune asked while looking around.

"Positive. Hey, why don't you see if they're here yet." Gin then pointed up to a window. "Take a look inside and see if they're here."

"I can't reach that window." Tsukune voiced his concern over the windows height above the ground.

"Use those barrels over there. I'm sure you'll reach the window then." Gin said to the oblivious teen. What Tsukune didn't know was that the window gave you a clear view into a girls changing room. Gin knew that there'd be girls changing in there at this very moment. 'Come on you little runt. I need Moka to think you're a pervert so I can get closer to her.'

Tsukune moved the barrels and started to climb up to look inside. "Are you sure they're in there?"

"Yeah, they should be in there by now. Go on, take a look." Gin urged him on.

What Gin didn't know, was that Mizore was in a tree not far away from them hidden from view. She had a clear view of what was happening and was snapping pictures of the entire scene unfolding in front of her. She knew that was a girls changing room as well. Mizore wouldn't confront Gin over this now, though. She'd let Damien do that since he could dish out appropriate discipline over the matter.

Finally reaching the window in question, Tsukune looked inside only to pull his head back with a blush adorning his face. "What the hell?! It's a girls changing room!"

"I know." Gin said smugly while holding a camera. "What will poor Moka think when she finds out the peeper is you of all people."

A shout came from inside the window. "HEY! Someone's at the window!"

Tsukune was then hit in the head by something thrown by the girls in the room. He tumbled to the ground and looked to find Gin, but he had already disappeared. Before he knew it, a group of girls in various forms of dress and undress had surrounded him.

"W-w-wait! It's not what you t-t-think! I didn't do it on purpose!" Tsukune tried to explain to the angry mob in front of him.

"He even admits it! Get him, girls!" One of the furious girls said as they proceeded to stomp and beat the living hell out of the perceived pervert in front of them.

 **Infirmary wing**

Having found out that Tsukune was in the infirmary after being caught peeping on some girls, the members of the newspaper club, minus Gin, went to visit Tsukune in his room.

"Tsukune?! Did you really get beat up because you were peeping on girls?" Moka asked in vexation.

"It was an accident! I didn't mean to peep-"

"TSUKUNE! You even just admitted it." Shaking slightly while clenching her fists, Moka continued. "I hate perverts!" Moka nearly shouted as she left the room.

"Hey! Moka? Wait up!" Yukari ran off after the vampire.

Mizore shared a look with Damien as she shook her head in the negative. Nodding at her quiet answer, Damien looked to Tsukune.

"You believe me, don't you Damien?" Tsukune asked in slight fear. He wasn't sure if he'd be disciplined for peeping on accident.

"Yes, Tsukune. I believe you. For now though, you're not in trouble." Damien eased his friends fears on the matter. Further checking on his friends condition to make sure no permanent injuries had been inflicted, Damien filled Tsukune in on the situation. "Mizore watched what happened and has pictures to prove your innocence on the matter." He gestured to the camera that Mizore was now holding.

"Well why didn't you say something earlier?" Tsukune questioned in frustration.

"Gin is infatuated with Moka. It's plain to see. I needed Moka to separate herself from you for the time being so that I can confront Gin when he makes his move on her." Damien explained.

"Huh? Well, I guess that makes sense." Tsukune said without actually understanding.

"Just be careful tonight. The full moon is out and some monsters can become unstable because of it's influence." Damien said as he looked to the darkening sky outside the window.

 **Yokai Academy roof**

Moka was standing by herself on the academy roof. She needed time to think to herself for the time being. Finding out that Tsukune had been caught peeping made her see her friend in a completely different way. Was he letting her get close to him so he could feel her against him? Was he secretly a pervert just waiting to take advantage of her? These were some of the things running through her head at the moment as she looked up to the bright full moon up in the sky.

She was taken out of her thoughts as the sound of the door to the roof opening alerted her to someone else's presence. "Oh, Gin. What do you want?" Moka said with a bit of heat as Gin walked towards her.

"Hey, is that any way to greet a friend?" Gin tried to calm Moka.

"We caught you looking up my skirt. Why should I consider you a friend?" Moka snapped back.

"Alright, I'll give you that. Did you hear what Tsukune did?" Gin asked.

"Yes. I can't believe he's a pervert." Moka said as she lowered her head.

"I know. I don't know who took them, but I came across these pictures of him in the act." Gin said as he proferred the pictures he took of Tsukune looking in the window.

Gin stepped a bit closer as Moka looked at the pictures handed to her. "I didn't believe it myself at first, but I guess looks can be deceiving." He slowly reached a hand around to her waist. "If you ever want to talk or something, you can count on me." Gin said smoothly as he started pulling Moka closer.

"HEY?! What are you doing?" Moka shouted as she pushed his closing face away from her own.

Their attention was drawn to the door as it once again opened to allow someone else onto the roof. Damien and Mizore now stood side by side as they looked at Gin. "Gin? What's going on here?" Damien asked.

"Oh, uh. Just trying to comfort Moka in her time of need. That's all." Gin tried to play off what he just did.

Looking at Gin for several moments, Damien then looked to Mizore and gestured her forward with his camera. Gin took a few steps away as the quiet girl came closer. He was a bit wary of her as he couldn't get a good read on her.

"Huh? What's this?" Moka asked as she looked at the pictures on the screen.

Gin looked over to see what they were looking at and froze as he could clearly see himself directing Tsukune to peep on the girls. "Uh, it's not what it looks like. Honest. He said he wanted to take a quick peep at the girls."

Moka looked to Mizore, she shook her head no as she pointed to Gin. "He planned this. Watched him all day today." Mizore deadpanned.

The frustration that was growing on Gin's face was starting to become evedent. "Dammit. I was going to take it easy on you, but it looks like I'm going to have to make you mine by force. I don't care who gets in my way. You will be mine, Moka!"

They were then treated to the site of Gin transforming into his true form. Grey fur sprouted from all over his body as he grew slightly taller. His face contorted and a wolf's muzzle took shape. His legs became digitigrade as claws took the place of his fingers and toes. His transformation now complete, Gin howled to the full moon in the sky above him.

The door opened once more as Kurumu and Tsukune ran onto the roof. "Holy crap!" Tsukune exclaimed after he spotted Gin in his transformed state.

" **Nuh uh, I'm the alpha male here, boy! I won't let you get in the way of me and Moka."** Gin turned to charge the two. Thinking fast, Kurumu sprouted her wings and pulled Tsukune into the air out of Gin's reach before he could charge.

Damien had pulled out his blades when Gin had turned around to face Tsukune. "Gin. Calm yourself. You're letting your instincts control you."

" **Shut up! You wouldn't know anything about what's happening!"** Gin replied angrily. **"You're the reason why this got harder to pull off in the first place. I think I'll cut you down first for getting in my way!"**

Stepping away from Moka and Mizore standing behind him, Damien set himself up in a low wide stance. He kept his blades at the ready with the flat sides of the blades facing Gin. Pushing his perception as far as he could, Damien prepared to move as quickly as he was able to. He knew that werewolves were the fastest monsters, but he hoped that his perception would allow him to react fast enough to keep up as best as he could.

Gin tensed and his aura flared just before he charged. That was all the warning Damien was going to get as the werewolf blurred towards him. Damien had already started his dodge when Gin lunged at him. Turning his blades to reflect the light of the moon back into Gin's eyes, Damien hoped it would be enough of a distraction as he swiped at the incoming form of Gin. He managed a shallow cut on Gin's right arm as he passed. He didn't get away unscathed though, as Gin had raked a clawed hand across his midsection.

" **OW SONOFABITCH! What the hell are those knives of yours made out of?!"** Gin cried out in pain as he cradled his cut right arm. Gin was expecting to see his claws covered in blood, but was surprised to see that Damien's coat didn't even have a scratch on it.

The blow to his midsection may have been glancing, but it still packed a punch behind it. Damien readied himself once more as Gin looked at him in disbelief. **"What the FUCK is that coat made out of?! Is that damn thing armor as well?"**

Kurumu had landed next to Moka and Mizore with Tsukune in tow. Kurumu was fearful for her destined one, but she was confident in his abilities. Plus, Tsukune was next to Moka now. He could always bring out her vampire powers if need be. "Come on, Damien! Kick his ass!" Kurumu cheered.

Gin braced himself to charge once more, but slipped and fell flat on his face as his section of the roof was suddenly covered in ice. He shakily got to his feet as he now saw that Mizore had transformed as well. Her hair had become crystalline and ice like along with ice claws coming out of her sleeves. **"Fucking hell! Is everyone going to get in the way of me making Moka my mate or something?!"**

Tsukune had heard about enough of Gin saying he was going to force Moka to be his mate. Reaching his hand out and grasping her rosario cross, Tsukune shouted. "I don't care if you're a damn werewolf or not! I'm not going to let you get away with trying to force yourself on Moka!" Pulling his hand away, the familiar weight of her rosario now rested in his hand.

A powerful blast of demonic energy enveloped the area in its oppressive aura, stopping Gin in his tracks as he watched Moka transform. Once the transformation had finished, Moka's silver haired self fixed a glare on Gin. **"Filthy mongrel. What makes you think that a werewolf is even remotely good enough to take a vampire as its mate."** Moka's true form spoke in her commanding and regal tone tinted with malice and disgust.

Howling a bit at the sight of Moka's true form, Gin looked her over like a piece of meat. **"Hot damn! You're even more beautiful in your true form. I'm going to enjoy making you mine!"**

" **I'm not a bitch in heat you filthy dog. Learn some manners. KNOW YOUR PLACE!"** Moka blurred forward to deliver one of her signature kicks to the horny idiot in front of her. Gin went to dodge, but was still grazed by her kick nonetheless.

" **Dammit! What the hell? I should be fast enough to dodge anything. Werewolves are unmatched in speed on the night of the full moon. What the hell's going on here?"** Gin shouted in frustration.

" **Finally noticing something's wrong, are we? I'm surprised it took you this long to figure it out. You're apparently dumber than you look then."** Moka said while shrugging her shoulders at the last part.

" **Huh? What do you mean?"** Gin said as he noticed his vision start to blur. Shaking his head to try and clear his vision, he went to reply but stopped when he finally noticed what Moka was refering to. Looking to the cut on his arm, he came to a sudden realization. **"Dammit! Those things have silver in them!"**

" **You should have noticed that the instant they cut into you. It just proves how much your mind is in the gutter and not on the matter at hand. Now then, where were we. Ah… KNOW YOUR PLACE!"** Moka darted forward once again and made clear contact with Gin's head this time, knocking him over toward the edge of the roof. Unable to correct his orientation during his short flight, Gin impacted the railing and burst through.

" **CRAP I'M SORRY! IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN!"** Gin's hasty apology got quieter as he fell from the roof to the ground below.

Moka looked to the broken railing for a few more seconds before she turned to regard Tsukune. She elegantly walked closer before she stopped and fixed him with a look of amusement. **"You're learning, Tsukune. You kept your blood on the inside this time. Although, your bravado in my defense is misplaced. I don't need your protection."** Turning her head to look at Damien, she continued. **"You're just full of surprises, aren't you. Going toe to toe with a werewolf and surviving their speed. If you were more powerful, I'd ask for a spar to test your real strength in battle. As it stands now, you wouldn't be much of a challenge."**

"I'll be sure to take you up on your offer for a spar if I get stronger. It's been difficult to find sufficient sparring partners of appropriate skill as of late." Damien said as he nodded to Moka. "Most of the monsters here depend on their races' specific abilities. None have shown any real training in their fighting prowess." He gestured to the broken railing.

" **Don't let me down, Damien. I'm looking forward to a real fight once you're strong enough."** Moka then plucked the rosario from Tsukune's hand and reattached it to her choker.

Flicking his blood covered blade down, Damien returned them to their sheath. "YAHOO!" Was the only warning he got as Kurumu tackled him to the ground.

 **AN:** Funny story. I had the app read my story to me as a drove a few days ago. I was honestly surprised with how well it read out. Anyways, here's the latest chapter for everyone to enjoy. How's the story so far? Like I said before, it's a bit of a slow burn at first but will pick up soon as Damien's real nature is revealed. Or at least part of his nature that is. And oops, just went and looked at my box of the manga to make sure I knew which things happened next and noticed that Yukari was supposed to appear after this happened. Ah well, not going to change it now as all of this has played out pretty well so far. Next up, disappearing students and an art project.

 **For now. I ride my 18 wheeled stallion.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck. I made the mother of all misclicks on friday night. I was about to upload my completed and _ **finished**_ chapter 7 when I touched the wrong thing trying to get to a menu. Ended up deleting the chapter and I couldn't recover it. I've fixed that issue and I won't have to deal with accidentally deleting my work in the future. It was one hell of a painful lesson though. Needless to say, I was pissed. I had worked all week on that chapter and I was satisfied with it. Ah well, time to get to work typing it all up again.

Alright, my OC, for starters, didn't just show up overnight. He was created slowly over the course of a year. His backstory and abilities went through several iterations before I settled on what he is now. I originally had him being a bit more arrogant about his skill set and abilities. I found out that that just wouldn't work for my plans with the story in the long run.

Also, I never mentioned where his Ulak's came from. They were also given to him by the headmaster. The runic symbols that cover the Ulak's and his coats belt buckle are the same design but have two different styles. One is white while the other is black. The white ones are elegant and gentle while the black ones are jagged and angry looking.

Here we go boys and girls. One of the specific chapters I had set aside for character development of my OC and a couple others. He'll be doing his job as a psychologist for the academy. He does that anyways behind the scenes at times for students that approach him. Those interactions just aren't that important so I've been pretty much leaving them out. He doesn't spend all his time around his friends and in their classes.

This is all done by me. No beta reader. Not bad for a guy who didn't go to college, huh? It helps that I had near perfect grades in spelling and english throughout grade school and high school.

 **Edit August 19th, 2018.** Went and rewrote the last bit of this chapter. It felt like I had rushed it and it was nagging at me. So I hope this new version of the last scene flows better than the first version.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario+Vampire. That right belongs to Akihisa Ikeda. The only thing I claim ownership of are any OC's that I created for the purposes of this fanfiction.

Chapter 7: Missing students and an art project

"YAHOO! The first edition of our newspaper was a big success!" Kurumu exclaimed happily among the gathered club, minus Gin of course. Gin was currently engaged in keeping himself ahead of the mob of angry girls that had found out that he was the peeper. Fortunately for Gin, his close encounter with one of Damien's blades only left him with a few stitches and nothing else. Otherwise, he would have been hard pressed to maintain the current state of his intact testicles.

"Yeah! Hard to believe that you actually pulled your weight with those cooking and fashion columns." Yukari jabbed at the succubus.

"I know right! It was all thanks to those magazines that Damien got for me from the human world." Kurumu replied as she took Yukari's jab in stride.

The gathered club members, minus Gin of course, were busy celebrating the success of their first edition. Damien was standing a bit away from the group as he observed their interactions. He had some bruising from Gin's attack, but it was mostly gone by the next day. "They're all doing quite well. Tsukune seems far more at ease as of late. Mizore herself is progressing admirably as well. I wouldn't be surprised if the headmaster had planned for Tsukune and myself to interact with each other in some way. I haven't been able to get a good read on him as of yet so I wouldn't put it past him to do so."

His observations turned to the area around where the club had set up. Taking notice of a member of the PSC hiding in a tree nearby, 'Keito is her name, I believe' Damien decided to keep watch on their activities. The PSC had become increasingly violent and unruly as of late. In his opinion, the PSC was deserving of a leadership change. 'More observations of their current actions against the student populace will be needed before I bring this to the headmaster.'

 **Damien's office. Two weeks later**

Damien was currently busying himself with filing and categorizing the issues that the students of Yokai Academy had been bringing to him. Most of the problems in question were very minor and only took a small effort to correct. Others, though, were just simply problems that Damien couldn't do anything about. Such as 'why doesn't this girl like me?' or 'how do I get this guys attention?' and other such inane things.

He was distracted from his task as a soft knock came from his door. 'Looking' at the door, he came to the conclusion that it must be Tsukune. "Enter" called out Damien. Tsukune opened the door and looked over to Damien's coat which was hung on a rather sturdy looking stand.

"Hey, uh, Damien? Can I talk to you for a bit?" Tsukune asked hesitantly.

"What troubles you, Tsukune? Don't be afraid to ask anything of me. I'm your friend. Also, your secrets are safe with me. Doctor patient confidentiality you know." Damien softly urged Tsukune to speak his issues.

"Well, uh, you see… I think Moka's been avoiding me lately. I'm not sure if I did anything, but she just keeps making excuses to get away from me after classes." Tsukune said dejectedly.

"She's not avoiding you Tsukune. I haven't noticed anything in her behavior that would say otherwise. I imagine that she's just busy with a project that is taking up her time for now. You haven't done anything wrong as far as I can tell either. So please, don't stress yourself out over this for now." Damien said as he did his best to ease Tsukune's concerns.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm overthinking this, aren't I?" Tsukune huffed a laugh. "Thanks, Damien." Tsukune turned and left the room.

Returning to his task, he finished putting things away as he started looking to the file on the missing students that had been brought to him earlier in the day. Several students had gone missing lately. "None of the girls in question share any classes with each other. The only thing that links them is their physical beauty. I'll have to dig deeper if I'm going to puzzle this situation out."

"I have been having recurring dreams as of late. The main subject of my dreams currently eludes identification. Perhaps if I put the subject in question to paper, someone will be able to help in identifying it." Nodding at his plans, Damien prepared to leave for the art studio.

 **Art studio**

Moka was sitting in the art studio working on her birthday gift for Tsukune. "I hope he likes the present I give him."

"Very good, Moka. It's very well done so far. Is this anyone in particular?" Hitomi Ishigami, the art teacher, asked Moka.

"Oh, it's my friend Tsukune. His birthday is coming up and I wanted to give him something nice." Moka said with a smile.

"Well, I'm sure he'll like it. It seems your skill with art matches your beauty so far." Hitomi complimented her.

"Yes, I'm quite sure that Tsukune will like this, Moka." Damien spoke up behind them. He had walked in while they had been having their short conversation.

"Damien! You're not going to go tell Tsukune what I've been working on, will you?" Moka asked hesitantly.

"Your secret is safe with me, Moka. Now then, Hitomi? Would you mind if I borrow a space to draw something?" Damien asked of the Medusa.

"Well, that depends. What will you be drawing?"

"I've been having recurring dreams as of late. I'm at a loss with identifying the subject in my dreams as well. I figured that someone here would be able to help me once I put the object of my dreams to paper." Damien explained.

"Oh, well, they say that our dreams are the windows into our souls. I don't mind helping you figure out a part of yourself then." Hitomi agreed and gestured to an empty area nearby.

Nodding at her, Damien set out to gathering his needed supplies while setting his coat aside and donning an artists smock. Once he had everything he needed, he set to his task.

An hour had passed before Hitomi had left and they were left in a comfortable silence before Damien spoke up to Moka. "Moka? Would you mind if I ask you some questions? If you're uncomfortable answering them, you don't have to."

"Oh, sure. What do you want to know?"

"How do you feel about Tsukune? It's obvious that he is attracted to you and wants to get closer." Damien asked as he continued drawing out a sketch for his current project.

"Oh, um… well, I like him. But I don't 'like' like him. It's a little hard to explain, honestly." Moka said as she started shading a part of Tsukune's drawing.

"I imagine that it's because he's not a vampire, am I correct? From what I have read, vampires are very prideful and won't settle for anything less than another vampire for a mate."

Sighing before she answered, Moka replied. "Yeah. My other self just wouldn't let him get that close to us. It wouldn't work out at all."

"Well then, try not to drag this out for much longer so you don't end up breaking Tsukune's heart over this then. He's quite taken with you so far." Damien said.

"Yeah, I know. I just don't want to hurt his feelings. He's very special to me, you know. So I don't know what to do right now." Moka's shoulders sagged a bit as she said the last part.

"I'll do what I can to help if it becomes necessary." Damien replied.

"Thank you, Damien." Moka said as she got back to work.

Several minutes passed before Moka spoke up once more. "Hey… Damien? What was it like? Growing up in the human world, that is."

Damien remained silent for a few seconds before replying. "My time in the human world was rather tumultuous at first until an understanding about my unemotional nature was reached. My exceptional intelligence also garnered attention to myself that further exacerbated my situation. It was decided that I would be privately tutored and educated. I never fit in with my age group due to my nature. I was always labeled a freak and a machine."

He paused a moment before continuing. "I never harbored any ill will towards those who ridiculed me. I always saw it as them just not comprehending how my mind worked and couldn't understand why I wasn't like everyone else. So, needless to say, I had few friends if any in the human world. The good ones were far and few inbetween unfortunately."

"Why are humans so cruel to anyone who's different? How have they been able to survive for so long with so much hate in their hearts?" Moka asked with remembered pains.

"When humans are young, they tend to say and do things that they don't fully comprehend themselves yet. It's not their fault though. Their minds purposefully develop slowly over time so it gives them enough life experience to mature with. You could find someone who was a total brat as a child and find them later in life to have completely changed." Damien provided.

"But why did they have to be so cruel to me? What did I do to deserve being treated like that?" Moka once again asked with sadness.

"Unfortunately, humans tend to pick on anyone who doesn't fit in, to say the least. It's just part of their nature when they're young. There are entire facets in the field of psychology that deal with helping individuals cope with excessive social and emotional abuse." Damien elaborated.

Thinking over his words for a few minutes, Moka continued. "I just don't know if I'll ever be able to see humans as anything other than cruel and selfish creatures."

"I don't blame you for that mindset. But, understand this. Humans may have the capacity for acts of great violence and cruelty, but they also have a boundless magnitude for love and compassion. Their history may be stained with great swathes of blood, but it is also populated with figures of unyielding love for those around them. In time, I hope that you are able to see their softer side." Damien said with a softer tone near the end.

Moka was silent for a few moments as she thought on his words. "They didn't bring you in to be the psychology assistant for nothing." Moka sighed and then continued. "Thank you again, Damien. You've been a good friend to me."

"Don't mention it, Moka. I will always do what I can to help those close to me."

They continued to silently work on their projects for another hour before they left for the day.

 **Two days later. Art studio**

One of the things that Damien noticed with his time spent in the art studio, was that Hitomi Ishigami had quite a few fans in the student populace. They would come by and visit her during all hours of the day. They would show up even during classes, having skipped just to visit Hitomi.

Moka's portrait of Tsukune had progressed to a nearly complete state by this point. "Tsukune's going to love his birthday gift. I just know it." Moka stated cheerfully.

"You've done well, Moka. That's quite the striking likeness of Tsukune. I'm sure he'll be impressed with your hard work." Damien complimented.

"Thank you. Is that what you've been dreaming about, Damien?" Moka asked as she looked over to his nearly finished work.

The object of Damien's dreams was crouched down on a cliff edge. One clawed hand had grasped the edge and was digging into it while the other was held out to the side in a threatening manner. Its feet had 4 talon like claws as its toes and two more protruding from its heel. Its body was wreathed in black flames that mostly obscured its armored form beneath. The armor itself was covered in jagged bladed edges and menacing spikes. Its large wings were demonic and bat like with prominent and strong looking fingers running through its webbing. Each finger was tipped with a long slightly curved claw. The 'thumb' was thick and clawed as well.

Its head was obscured by the black flames that completely hid its features. Through the black flames, a crimson glow could be seen behind the dozens of mismatched needle like teeth within its maw. It had seven eyes in total. Three on each side of its face and one large vertically oriented eye in between them. They were all blazing with a crimson flame as they stared ahead. The head had four horns that started at the back and curved around its side to point forwards.

"Oh? Were you dreaming of the Dark One?" Ms. Ishigami asked as she looked at his project.

"Dark One?" Damien asked.

"Yes, the Dark One is the father and creator of all creatures of darkness. Not much is known about it. It disappeared from history nearly ten thousand years ago. Most of what is known about it is simply legends and folklore." Hitomi provided.

"You were dreaming about the Dark One, Damien?" Moka asked before continuing. "My father has a collection of books and scrolls detailing what's known about it. It was immensely powerful and could take life as easily as it could destroy." Moka explained further.

Damien considered what was said before speaking once more. "Would the library contain any information on the subject?"

"Well, you might find _some_ books about it. What you may find will mostly be stories handed down through time. The headmaster might know more though. He's quite the historian." Hitomi informed Damien.

"Very well then. Once I finish here I'll be heading to the library to learn what I can." Damien said.

"At least we know that you have a darker influence now. The Dark One only appears in the dreams of those that are his children, so to speak." Said the pinkette.

Nodding at Moka's information, Damien set to finishing his drawing before leaving to see what he could find at the library.

 **Newspaper club room**

The members of the club, minus Damien, had gathered in their club room. Gin was holding a file when they came in. His face was serious before he spoke up. "A number of girls have gone missing over the last couple weeks. As far as I can tell, nothing links any of them together. They're all beautiful girls though."

"Hey, has anyone seen Damien the last few days? I haven't seen him after classes have ended lately. I need my Damien fix." Kurumu said with a pout.

"Oh, he's been in the art studio working on something." Moka filled Kurumu in on the whereabouts of her destined one.

"What's he been working on?"

"He's been drawing something that's been appearing in his dreams lately." The vampiress explained.

"Well, I know where I'm going now." Kurumu said as she got up to leave.

"Oh, he's not there now though. He finished what he was drawing and went to the library to see what he could find out about it." Moka keyed her in to his location.

"Not so fast boobzilla. We've got a story to investigate. You can go look for your heartthrob later." Gin said before she could leave.

"But I wanna go see my Damien!" Kurumu stomped her foot in frustration.

"Ok fine. Just do it while you interview students about the disappearances though." Gin compromised.

"Hey, Moka? Is that where you've been for the last couple weeks now? The art studio?" Tsukune asked.

"Uh… yeah. I've been doing some modeling for the art teacher." Moka said shakily.

"Oh, well. Can I watch you model then?"

"No! Uh, I mean, not yet." Moka answered hastily.

"Enough with the distractions kiddos. Let's hit the campus and see what we can find out about these missing students." Gin interrupted.

 **Academy library**

Damien was busying himself with reading as much as he could on the subject of the Dark One. He didn't find much on it. As Hitomi said, all the library had on it were simple legends and folklore. "I'll more than likely have to speak to the headmaster in order to learn more about this."

His research was interrupted as he noticed Kurumu trying to sneak up behind him. He decided to let her think she was successful so far and continued his current action. His feigned ignorance of her presence was rewarded when she cupped her soft hands over his eyes from behind. "Guess who~" Kurumu whispered into his ear.

"Hello Kurumu. What brings you to the library?" Damien asked.

"I haven't seen you the last few days. I missed you you know. Why didn't you tell me you would be at the art studio?" Kurumu asked softly.

"I was currently working on drawing something that was appearing in my dreams. I've finished with it now though. Would you like to see what I was working on?"

"Yes, yes I do. I wanna see what took you away from me the last few days. Although, I'm supposed to be finding out what I can about the missing students. Do you know anything about them?"

"Other than the fact that nothing links them together, I do not. They're all attractive though. They don't hold a candle to you in my opinion." Damien said and then paused. 'Where'd that come from?'

Beaming a bright smile at Damien's comment, Kurumu hugged him tightly. "Well of course I'm more beautiful."

 **Hallway outside the art studio**

Damien and Kurumu had almost reached the art studio when they were treated to the sight of Moka pushing Tsukune out of the door. "Moka's been working on a portrait of Tsukune for his birthday." Damien whispered to Kurumu.

Looking up after Moka pushed him out of the room, Tsukune noticed Damien and Kurumu standing in the hallway in front of him. Damien was stoic and blank as ever while Kurumu sported an amused face. "Oh hey guys. What are you doing here?"

"I was about to show Kurumu what I had been working on the last few days. Have you found out anything about the missing girls yet?" Damien asked.

"Oh, well, not really. Did you see that weird statue in there?" Tsukune questioned.

"In which way was the statue weird?"

"It was just, I don't know, crying I guess?"

That set alarm bells off in Damien's head. He knew for a fact that Hitomi Ishigami was a medusa. And medusa's turned their victims to stone. "Tsukune, are you certain that it was crying?"

"Um, yes. It was just really weird how a statue could cry you know."

"I think we've found the missing students. Tsukune, Kurumu, stay behind me when we go into the room. We have to get Moka out of there before she becomes the next victim." Damien said while looking to the art studio door.

"Wait, what's going on?" Tsukune asked in confusion.

"Ms. Ishigami is a medusa. They turn their victims to stone, Tsukune. Kurumu, be ready to cut apart any of her snakes that get too close."

 **Inside the art studio**

'Curse that nosy little boy. Well, looks like I don't have as much time as I wanted to have with turning Moka into art. I wanted to enjoy her sweet suffering as she slowly realized her fate.' Hitomi Ishigami thought in her head. "Moka, you know I can't let you leave now, right?" She said as she grabbed Moka's arm.

"Ms. Ishigami? What's going on?" Moka asked in surprise.

"Such a beautiful young girl. You're going to look so very good in my collection." Hitomi said with a sinister glint in her eyes.

The door to the art studio slammed open at that point, gaining the attention of the two occupants. Damien walked in first as he fixed his eyes on Hitomi. Kurumu and a scared looking Tsukune walked in next.

"Oh? Damien, what are yo-" Hitomi started to ask before being interrupted.

"Where are they?" Damien asked in a forceful tone and threatening stance.

"Where are who?" The medusa replied as she pulled Moka closer to her.

"Don't play dumb with me, Hitomi? Where are the missing girls? I know that you're a medusa and can turn people into stone." Damien said while reaching into his coat and pulling out his blades. Kurumu extended her claws when she saw Damien preparing to fight.

Hitomi's calm look turned into a sneer at that. "I'll never give them up! They're my ar-"

She didn't get much further than that as Damien used her outburst to catch her off guard. Dashing forward faster than Hitomi expected him to be able to, she let go of Moka as she jumped away lest she lose a limb trying to drag her along.

"You're faster than I thought you'd be. Still, I won't let you get in the way of my art!" Hitomi's braided hair transformed into numerous snakes as she readied herself to fight off the teens and collect her prize.

Damien's face was blank as ever as he settled into a ready stance to protect Moka behind him. Hitomi sent several of her snakes from different angles to see if she could catch Damien off guard. All that the action earned her were her snakes being cut to pieces and cries of pain. Damien couldn't be baited into overextending himself or falling for a feigned strike. His slashes were precise and perfectly executed. 'How is he so skilled with those blades?! He's too damn young to be this good yet!' Hitomi cursed in her head.

"Moka! Let's move. I can't take Ms. Ishigami on all on my own." Damien said while keeping his gaze firmly centered on the medusa in front of him.

"R-right." Moka shakily agreed as they started moving towards Tsukune and Kurumu.

"NOOO! SHE'S MINE! THEY'RE ALL MINE! I'LL NEVER LET YOU TAKE THEM FROM ME!" Hitomi roared out as she lunged towards the retreating pair.

Reacting near instantly to Hitomi's lunge, Damien pushed Moka away before spinning with enough force to bring his heavy coat tails high enough to hide his spinning side kick. Having caught the medusa in her abdomen with his kick while she was airborne, Hitomi had no leverage to fight against its force as she was launched away from him. Her snakes tried and failed to gain purchase on his thick leather long coat as he sliced apart the ones that attempted to wrap around him.

Crashing into some of the art studios supplies, Hitomi coughed a bit as she angrily threw the debris off of her. She glared at the four teens standing near the entrance of the room as her snakes writhed in the air around herself. "WHY COULDN'T MY SNAKES BITE THROUGH YOUR COAT?!"

Not deigning to reply to the irate medusa for the moment, Damien whispered to Tsukune behind him. "Tsukune? Now would be a good time to unseal Moka."

"Oh… right." Tsukune said as he reached over and firmly grasped Moka's rosario. Giving Moka a look in the eyes before he pulled, she nodded to him as he pulled his hand away.

A powerful demonic aura enveloped Moka as her true self was released. Hitomi had a visible reaction to the dark aura that was now focused solely on herself. **"So… the little snake thinks I'm worthy of being in her collection. I'm flattered. But… my body belongs to me. Not in someones sick 'art' gallery."** Moka then flashed a toothy grin as she bared her elongated fangs. **"KNOW YOUR PLACE!"** Moka blurred forward with incredible speed as she launched a kick at Hitomi's face.

Making clear contact with Hiomi's face, Moka blasted her through the wall at the back of the room. Several of the false walls fell as a room full of naked statues was revealed. "Well, at least we won't have to search for the missing students now." Damien stated as the four of them walked into the hidden room.

They were then treated to the sight of the stone state fading away from the girls as they fell to the ground completely nude. Tsukune, being the morally conscious and inexperienced boy that he was, turned away with a blush as the beautiful girls laid unconscious on the floor.

Stepping forward to check on the girls, Damien spoke up. "Tsukune? Go to the infirmary ward and inform them that we've found the missing girls. Let them know that they are suffering from an extended stone state caused by a medusa." He then looked over to the still unsealed Moka. "Moka? Do you mind being unsealed for a little while longer while we wait for Ms. Ishigami to be appropriately restrained?"

Laughing a bit as she flipped her hair over her shoulder, Moka said. **"What's the matter, Damien? Affraid the little snake will wake up? I'm sure that if you put your mind to it you could take her on."**

"Well, at least you have confidence in my abilities. I'd rather not risk it if I can avoid that though." Damien said as he was glomped by Kurumu after he finished checking on the girls.

"YAHOO! We did it!" Kurumu happily exclaimed as Damien nearly tripped on a piece of debris.

Clearing her throat, Moka gained her attention before speaking. **"'Who' did it now?"** She said in amusement.

"Oh… right. Sorry…" Kurumu shrunk slightly as she said that.

" **Well, you three did serve your purpose though in releasing me. So I'll forgive your excitement for now."** Moka said as she looked at the unconscious form of Hitomi Ishigami.

 **AN:** Went back and rewrote the last scene because, well, it just wasn't sitting right with me honestly. Gonna rewrite a bit of Chapter 8 now too.

 **For now, I ride my 18 wheeled stallion**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** Alright. Getting back into it again. Took a week break from writing since I had been writing for just over a month straight since I started this. Honestly though, having to rewrite chapter 7 burned me out a bit. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Even if it's negative. Thanks for the review luis5224. Wanted to mention that in the last chapter but I forgot to add it back in when I rewrote it.

 **Edit August 19th, 2018:** Went and rewrote parts of this chapter to fit with the rewritten chapter 7. Hopefully things will flow better as it felt like I had rushed bits of this chapter too.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario+Vampire. That right belongs to Akihisa Ikeda. The only thing I claim ownership of are any OC's that I created for the purposes of this fanfiction.

 **Chapter 8** : Domicile completion and mistakes of the past

 **Teachers lounge**

Hitomi Ishigami had been immediately fired upon having her 'art' activities exposed to the headmaster and the academy at large. Her fan base was shocked at finding out that she was behind the disappearances of the students.

"Damn. So all those missings girls were stuck as nude statues hidden by Hitomi, huh. That must've been a sight when they all turned back to normal." Okuto Kotsubo said while laughing a bit in a perverted manner.

"Yes. I'm quite sure that you would've loved being there." Damien blankly said as he looked over student files.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Okuto asked a bit heatedly.

"Exactly that. You appear to like younger girls as I have noticed. Also, don't forget that you have prior incidents reported in your file." Damien stated as he kept examining the files in front of him.

Grumbling at Damien's reply, Okuto calmed down a bit. "Fine. I'll give you that."

Sensing Ms. Ririko coming up behind him, Damien prepared himself for the advances that he knew were coming. "You're taking your job seriously, aren't you. How about you watch me closely next?" Ririko purred from far too close behind him.

"I already am. Are these student reports accurate?" Damien said while deflecting Ririko's advances on him.

Deflating at his indifference, Ririko replied with a slight pout. "So mean~. Yes, those reports are accurate. I've been meaning to add some of them to my tutoring list as of late."

"I'll see if I can prepare custom study guides for the students in question. This will give me a chance to see if creating tailored worksheets with the students specific learning method in mind will be viable." Damien said to the bespeckled lamia.

"I'd rather do the tutoring myself. I have a very effective method in place already." Ririko said with pride.

"According to rumors from students, this 'method,' as you call it, is somewhat questionable in my eyes." Damien said while staring at Ririko.

"Well, you can always join one of my sessions and see for yourself you know." Ririko said with a hint of hope. She really wanted to 'tutor' him herself one of these days.

"Ririko, please try to keep in mind that I'm still quite young. As I've stated before, I'd rather not have rumors about yourself and I to be circulated around the campus." Damien stated while turning to leave the room.

 **Large walled compound just off campus**

Damien stood in front of a rather formidable looking gate. The gate's door was thick and impressive. "Well, I did give the headmaster a vague description of 'it needs to be sturdy and well made.' The 30 foot wall adds to the gothic theme as well."

Striding forward with purpose, Damien opened the smaller man sized door inset within the large gate. The compound situated behind the walls was sparsely decorated and within Damien's usual limits. "At least the headmaster didn't go overboard with the decor. I did give him a sizeable amount of funds to build all of this after all. Perhaps he focused more on function and robustness of the construction instead." Damien mused aloud.

Looking from side to side to take in all of the buildings within, Damien noted each in turn. "Workshop, easily the centerpiece of why I needed this built. Student housing for those who are having especially trying times and need closer observation. A full bath house as well that caters to all monster races. And finally, my more permanent residence on campus." Nodding to himself at the well built facilities, Damien went to inspect each of the buildings' interiors.

Choosing to inspect his workshop first, as he would be spending time in there regularly, Damien noted the rather tall ceiling and the building map near the entrance. "Numerous sub basements? Hmmm, well, I could always use the extra space if I need it." Carefully looking over each of the expensive machines he had delivered to the academy, Damien checked that item off his mental checklist for now.

He next inspected the small but separate male and female student accommodations. The rooms were almost identical to the normal dorms on campus. "Honestly, I don't know why they hadn't done something like this before. Having isolated quarters for students with issues should have been added years ago. I've got the distinct notion that mental health was never that big of a concern in the monster world. If the headmaster wishes for humans and monsters to coexist, mental health needs to be addressed and documented for future study. Mental issues need to be researched in full before incidents take center stage."

Moving on to the bath house, Damien noted that there were all sorts of different styles to each of the baths. "Hmm, monsters must have a wide variety of bathing needs." The more traditionally Japanese styled baths were very well made and ornate. "At least he didn't go too overboard here. I wonder were the headmaster sourced the water for these?"

Finally getting to his residence, Damien would have cringed if he had emotions. "I see that he styled my home on campus after his own. I wouldn't be surprised if the interior decorations and furniture follow the same theme." He then set out to explore his home away from home.

Half an hour later, Damien stood at the entranceway as he memorized the manors layout. "I didn't ask for numerous guest rooms. Nor did I ask for a fully fleshed out dungeon in the lower levels. At least the headmaster accommodated all of my other demands on the list. The dojo with its spacious layout was more than I asked for though. Good thing he took the liberty of increasing its size. Perhaps I should ask Tsukune if he wishes to engage in morning exercises with me. The secluded environment should help him relax. If Tsukune is willing, I'll teach him the basics of self defense and how to better avoid dangerous situations."

 **Newspaper club room**

The members of the newspaper club had gathered in the club room to start on their next project. The front cover story that they had done on Hitomi Ishigami had been quite successful. They were hoping to keep up with the momentum that their recent edition had. Unfortunately, there really wasn't anything of note happening as of late.

"Man, this sucks! There's nothing going on around here." Kurumu said in frustration. "Has anyone seen Damien today? I think he's busy with one of his projects again or something."

"I saw him in the teachers lounge earlier." Moka provided for the succubus.

"That's earlier. I wanna know where he is now." Kurumu continued with a mock pout.

Laughing at Kurumu's antics, Tsukune couldn't help but ask. "You really love him, don't you?"

"Well of course I love him. He's my mate of fate." Kurumu had a satisfied look on her face as she said that. "His heart is starting to come out more often lately as well. I just wish it wasn't so hard to get anything out of him."

"Yeah yeah. Enough about your awesome heartthrob already." Gin said while waving a hand dismissively. "There may not be anything interesting going on, but we still have a paper to write and get out to our adoring fans."

Popping her head in through the window, Mizore startled the group and spoke up. "We can always write an article about Damien's compound. He was inspecting it not that long ago."

"How do you know he was 'inspecting' it? Were you following him again?" Kurumu accused the yuki-onna.

"He's a good source of inspiration for my stories. The self help column that I write has benefitted from watching Damien work." Mizore deadpanned.

Bristling slightly because Mizore was able to find her Damien and she wasn't, Kurumu then paused as his promise a few weeks ago hit her. "YAHOO! I GET TO SLEEP WITH MY DAMIEN NOW!"

"Do what now?" Gin asked the excited succubus.

Dancing around for a bit before she calmed down, Kurumu finally answered. "Well, Damien said that once his house was finished I could go sleep with him. So I intend to do just that."

"Damn lucky bastard." Gin muttered under his breath.

 **With Damien**

Damien was currently making his way back towards the newspaper club room after his inspection had finished. "Kurumu is going to be ecstatic when she learns of this." Continuing on his way, he came upon a student walking along holding a camera. The student in question had a smirk on his face despite his rather sweaty look. 'Something doesn't seem right here. His body language is just wrong.' Stopping to observe him as he walked by, Damien came to a conclusion. 'He's up to something. I'm busy at the moment, so I'll look further into this later.'

Watching Nagare Kano walk away from the academy proper, Damien turned back and headed to the newspaper club room. Getting closer to the club room, he stopped as he felt Kurumu's emotions in turmoil. 'Wait, we're far enough away from each other that I shouldn't be feeling her emotions yet. This does not bode well.'

As Damien entered the final hallway before getting to the clubroom, Kurumu nearly ran into him as she hastily rounded the corner. "Damien?! I… I have to go. I've got something I need to take care of. Alone." Kurumu said with embarrassment and regret.

Watching Kurumu leave, Damien could tell that something definitely wasn't right. "I… I need to do something. But she said she needed to do this alone."

 **Newspaper club room**

Walking into the club room, Damien could hear the silent grumbling of the gathered teens. "Oh… hi Damien. Did they finally finish your home?" Tsukune asked.

"Yes. It has been constructed satisfactorily to my specifications. Would you all like a tour later?" Damien asked all in the room.

A chorus of agreements met his ears. "Once we have finished for the day, I'll take you all to see it. By the way, where did Kurumu say she was headed off to?"

"She wouldn't say. But she still left us to finish on our own though." Moka said with a hint of disdain.

"Well, I'm sure that whatever she had to leave to take care of was important. Kurumu wouldn't leave us like that for just any reason." Tsukune added.

"We've still got a deadline to meet here, so we'll think on Kurumu's problems later." Gin said dismissively.

"Very well then. I'll pick up Kurumu's slack for now." Damien said as he looked over Kurumu's unfinished work.

Not long after he sat down, Damien noticed that he could once again feel Kurumu's emotions from much further away than normal. 'What is this? I haven't felt these emotions from Kurumu yet.' A tightness in his chest didn't escape his notice once it started. 'I… I didn't think negative emotions could cause physical pain like this. Something… something's not right.'

Mizore, who had been quietly working on her column, noticed Damien start clutching at his chest and breathing heavier than normal. Before she could ask him what was wrong, Damien rendered the pencil in his other hand into splinters while letting a low demonic growl loose.

"Uh… dude? You ok man?" Gin asked as the growl hit his ears.

Damien's face was slightly twitching as another growl was released. "Have to… have to stop this pain somehow. Someone is causing my Kurumu _pain_. Have to… must…" Damien trailed off as he stood and removed his coat. Taking off his sunglasses, Damien said with a slight demonic tint to his voice. "I will not allow this to continue. Someone is hurting my Kurumu." The look in his eyes sent shivers down their spines. Whoever was causing this, was in for a world of hurt.

"If Damien says something's wrong, then we need to help." Tsukune said in support of his friend. "Come on guys. Let's go find Kurumu and help her out."

"Ah come on guys. Kurumu's a big girl. She can handle things on her own." Gin tried to convince them to stay and finish their work. The sideways look Damien gave Gin immediately stopped any further protests from the werewolf. Gin could've sworn he saw an almost imperceptible black mist lightly wafting from Damien's form. "O-o-or… I could just s-stay here and keep working on my own!" Gin shakily said.

 **With Kurumu. Gym storage room**

'I can't believe I was so stupid! Just because I was trying to get a harem of men like momma taught me to. Now I've got to deal with this disgusting pervert and his weird fetishes.' Kurumu mentally berated herself for her past behavior.

"Yes. Just like that. Show a bit more leg now." Nagare said in perverted glee as he snapped pictures of his latest victim.

Nagare was revelling in his current schemes triumph over his latest target. 'And to think. All I had to do was threaten to release the first pictures that I had taken of her before. She must really think highly of herself now to not want those pictures and the newer ones that I sneaked of her getting out.' He darkly laughed as kept snapping away.

Kurumu had already gone through a few costume changes by now. She was dealing with the embarrassment and shame this caused to the best of her ability. 'Please, Damien. Come save me from this… revolting… _thing_.' That's when Kurumu started to feel her Damien. 'Wait! He's actually angry somehow! Was he able to feel my emotions from all the way over in the club room?' Kurumu shivered a bit as Damien's anger had a malicious tint to it. 'Please be careful, Damien. Don't lose yourself to this anger.'

"Don't slow down now." Nagare taunted as Kurumu was changing into her next costume. "We're having so much fun on our _date_. It'd be a shame if I were forced to shar-" Nagare was cut off as the metal door to the storage room was kicked in with enough force to launch it across the room and imbed itself in the wall next to him. Nagare nearly dropped his camera in shock at the sudden intrusion.

Damien stood in the doorway. With the light flooding into the dimly lit room from behind him, he looked like a vengeful wraith with the way you could clearly see an eerie shadow in the light flowing around him. With his teeth slightly bared, Damien took a few steps into the room as he focused on Nagare near the opposite wall. Turning to look over to Kurumu, who was in the middle of changing costumes behind a curtain, he could feel and see the obvious relief she felt at his arrival. Damien slowly turned his head back towards Nagare as he let out a low demonic growl. The glare he sent to Nagare had him nearly frozen in place. Before Nagare could even think to flinch, Damien had dashed forward and pinned him to the wall with his left hand wrapped around his throat. He ripped the camera in Nagare's hands away from him and looked to the screen to see his last picture.

"So… you thought you could play with MY Kurumu and get away with it?" Damien said threateningly while he crushed the camera in his hand.

"Oh… I intend… to…" Nagare strained out through his constricted throat as a pair of tubes sprouted from his neck and spewed gas into Damien's face.

Damien coughed as he dropped Nagare before jumping away from him. Stumbling and falling as he landed, Damien looked up at Nagare as he watched the sweaty looking boy transform into a slug monster. Glaring at the now transformed madslug in front of him, Damien growled as the perverted boy slithered his way towards them.

The gas had also gotten to Kurumu, but not to the extent as it had Damien. She was able to help him to his feet as they stumbled out of the room and into the daylight. Upon seeing the state that their friends were in, Tsukune and Moka, who had waited just outside the door, helped the two to their feet. "What's going on?!" Tsukune asked.

Still coughing quite a bit, Damien tried to answer as best as he could. "Madslug… poison gas… don't breathe it…"

Before they could get far enough away, Nagare had slithered his way out of the storage room. He made sure to pump out as much of his gas as he could into the area to capture his prey. When he noticed who else was there, his disgusting mismatched toothy grin became predatory and perverted. "Well well well, what do we have here. Moka Akashiya, I was hoping to come after you next once I was finished with Kurumu here. Looks like you're moving up in my schedule now. But first, I've got to deal with the biggest threat here." Wriggling his way over to Damien and Kurumu, Nagare pushed her aside as he grabbed a hold of Damien's neck.

"No offense, but I don't like people getting in the way of me and my playthings." Nagare coldly said as he pointed his gas tubes into Damien's face.

Kurumu was visibly shaking as she watched Nagare prepare to kill her destined one. 'No… no no no no NO! He's MINE! I won't let you hurt him or any of my friends!' She said with fury in her mind unlike anything she had ever felt as a new feeling of power welled up within herself. "I WON'T LET YOU HURT MY DAMIEN!"

A ripple in the air in the area was clearly seen as the monster tree behind them seemed to come alive. Nagare was then struck in the side by several ice kunai as the monster tree began reaching its very roots and branches towards the reeling madslug. Nagare's heart nearly stopped in sheer terror as the monstrous tree began dragging him towards its gaping maw. Before the tree could tear its way into his soft flesh, Kurumu had taken to the air to slash down at the helpless madslug who had dared take her Damien away from her. She stopped at the peak of her flight as a dark, malevolent aura washed over the area. When she looked down to the source of the aura, her breath hitched in her throat.

Damien had stood back up. Not only that, but he was bathed in a black miasma that was swirling around him. His arms and shoulders, along with his legs and waist, were covered in roiling masses of black flames. His aura may not have been as powerful as Moka's, but it was darker and more malevolent. Kurumu could feel his heart crying out for revenge against Nagare for what he had done and was trying to do to her.

A powerful demonic growl escaped Damien's throat as he lunged forward and slashed a black armored, clawed hand across Nagare's slimey form. A spray of blood flew through the air as the madslug tried to right itself. He was given no reprieve as Damien's clawed fingers dug into the base of Nagare's gas stalks and viciously ripped them from his neck.

Every step Damien took left the ground around his armored feet devoid of anything around it except blackened death. The black flames ate at everything they touched without issue as he stalked closer to the shaking form of the madslug.

Looking up to Damien's eyes, Nagare froze at the sight. Damien's sclera had a crimson glow to them as he glared with nothing but bloodlust at him. "I-I-I… I'm sorry! P-p-please don't k-kill me!" Nagare stuttered out in terror.

Damien reached his left black armored, clawed hand down and savagely yanked the madslug up. His claws were digging deeply into Nagare's flesh as blood trailed its way from the wounds. Damien raised his right hand as the black flames around it roared to life once more.

'Is he seriously going to kill him?!' Tsukune franticly thought in his head. 'I have to stop him before he does something that he'll regret!' Tsukune did his best to get as much fresh air into his lungs before he shouted as loud as he could. "WAIT! DON'T DO IT!"

Damien stopped for a moment as he turned his head to look back at the source of his distraction. Tsukune paled as the look of bloodlust and rage on Damien's face fixed itself upon him before turning back to his prey.

'I've got to stop him before he loses himself to his rage!' Kurumu thought as she could clearly feel his unchecked rage roiling through their bond. "DAMIEN STOP! THIS ISN'T WHO YOU ARE! Come back to me. Come back to us."

Damien visibly shuddered at her words as he looked around himself. Blinking rapidly as he looked upon the terrified form of Nagare Kano in his hands, he finally spoke up. **"You'll never do something like this again. Do you understand me, little slug."** Absentmindedly nodding to Damien, Nagare promptly passed out at the terror before him.

Unceremoniously dropping the madslug, Damien turned away before he stopped and looked at himself. "Um… what the fuck?" He looked up to Kurumu to see her staring at him with awe.

"Well, that's new." A familiar deadpan voice called out from the side.

"No kidding…" Tsukune trailed off as a coughing fit hit him.

"YAHOO! My Damien is awesome!" Kurumu cheered as she landed next to him.

Turning to look back at the unconscious form of Nagare, Damien spoke in a much calmer tone than he had been using. "He's done this before. I'll go and inspect his room." Nodding to himself, he continued. "We can use this as the next story for the school paper."

"Hey, Damien? What are you going to do about _that_?" Moka asked as she stopped and pointed at his arms and legs which were still covered in its black armor.

"Hmmm…" Damien focused on himself as he willed his body to calm itself into a more normal state. His adrenaline had been pumping and fury coursing through him during the encounter. What happened next startled everyone as the black flames roared into existence around his limbs and promptly faded away as his normal state returned.

As soon as his body returned to normal, Damien was met with a projectile Kurumu as she latched herself onto him. Stumbling a bit, he managed to keep them both upright. "Awe~. I was hoping to knock us both to the ground." Kurumu said with a mock pout.

Looking into her eyes and then away several times in embarrassment, Damien looked absolutely adorable to Kurumu in that moment. "I… we… uh… A little help here?" Damien managed to squeak out to the others around them.

"I think you broke him." Mizore commented.

Giggling at his expense, Moka then spoke up in Damien's defense. "Come on, Kurumu. We've got a story to write while Damien has an investigation to do."

"Spoil sport." Kurumu said while she slowly slid down Damien's frame. The action elicited a surprised reaction from Damien as she purposely ground herself hard against certain areas. Kurumu's action had Tsukune looking away with a blush as Moka looked at her incredulously. Mizore simply looked on without a care in the world.

Clearing his throat, Damien looked at his hands for a moment before he turned to head for the boys dorms. The rest of the teens made their way back to the newspaper club room to get started on the next edition.

 **Newspaper club room**

The members of the newspaper club had gotten started on the new cover story and worked on it for around an hour before Damien had returned. "So… what did you find in the slug pervs room?" Gin asked the returning faculty advisor.

Retrieving his coat and sunglasses before Damien spoke, Kurumu could feel his anger and indignation at what he had found. "Nagare Kano had done this to at least a dozen different girls in the academy. He had hidden his rather vast collection of illicit photos well. Needless to say, I've got plenty of evidence against him now to recommend either his expulsion or severe punishment to the headmaster."

"Well, where's the proof that we need then?" Gin asked impatiently.

"In my office where it's locked away. I wasn't about to allow anyone else invade the victims privacy any further." Damien turned and squarely looked at Gin with a tilted head.

Coughing nervously, Gin turned his head away as he mumbled. "O-of course."

"That's my Damien! He's not about to let you get any free shots of those girls you damn pervy wolf." Kurumu happily stated.

"Oooo oooo oooo… can we go see your new house now?" Yukari asked excitedly.

Damien stopped in the next moment as a wave of excitement and lust flooded his bond with Kurumu. Slowly turning his head to look at his bonded succubus, he was met with a calm and restrained expression on Kurumu's face as her eyes held a smoldering look. "Uuuuhhh…"

The rest of the members of the newspaper club looked over to Kurumu to see a shit eating grin plastered on her face as she giggled to herself.

"Quit breaking him." Mizore stoically said as the rest of the room devolved into laughter at her comment.

 **AN:** Damn, sorry about the wait on this getting out folks. Been very busy working lately and just didn't have much time to devote to writing this. How many people do you know that have a consistent 70 hour work week? That's usually how many hours I put in at times. Gonna cut it here for now and add the newspaper clubs tour of his compound in the next chapter. Hell, that'd be a whole half a chapter on its own if you ask me. Anyone notice that Damien is getting a bit more expressive at times? His character will be evolving more as time goes on and his power grows.

 **Edit AN:** Rewrote some parts of this chapter to reflect the rewrite of the previous one. Already have most of the next chapter written. Damien will explain what happened once he's got some alone time with Kurumu in the next chapter. I'm not just gonna gloss over what happened. It's very personal to him and Kurumu can feel it.

 **For now, I ride my 18 wheeled stallion.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** Hot damn, it's that time already. It's the protection committee arc. This one's going to be a doozy. Not sure how many chapters this one's going to end up being but it's time for things to diverge a bit more from canon. I know things have been relatively close in how things happened in the manga, but it's time for Damien's influence to come to the forefront. Oh and expect things to get a bit more fan service-y now that Damien's compound is finished. It'll offer more privacy to whoever stays there. This chapter is pretty much filler but it serves its purpose for setting the scene for future events.

Went back and edited the first chapter a bit. Not much was changed. Just removed a few of Damien's lines that made him seem a bit too mary-sue-ish. The first chapter has almost half of this story's views, so most people weren't progressing past it for some reason. I might eventually go back through the whole story at some point to clean it up a bit to make it flow better.

Also, you all might want to go back and reread the last scene of chapter 7 as I did a major rewrite of it. Rewrote parts of chapter 8 as well to reflect the new changes to how it ended. The ending scene of chapter 7 felt like I had rushed it. Chapter 8 had the same feel as well so I fixed it up to reflect the changes and extended one scene a bit.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario+Vampire. That right belongs to Akihisa Ikeda. The only thing I claim ownership of are any OC's that I created for the purposes of this fanfiction.

 **Chapter 9:** Grand tour and sleepy fun time

After deciding that they were going to do a full article on Damien's new compound along with an accompanying story on Nagare's exploits, the newspaper club left for Damien's residence.

 **Path to Damien's compound**

"So… that's your new home huh? I was wondering what they were building over here." Gin commented offhandedly.

"I didn't know your new home was so close by." Tsukune added.

"Well, you don't have any classes on this side of the campus. So it's no wonder that you didn't see the construction site." Damien said.

"What's with the big wall?" Yukari asked.

"Every compound that I have a workshop at has a wall similar to this. My business endeavours in the human world are susceptible to corporate espionage. Even though we're within the grand barrier, I suspect that things will be no different." Damien explained to the business world inept monsters and human.

"Corporate espionage?" Kurumu voiced her confusion.

Smiling slightly without realizing it, Damien explained further for the group. "Yes. My engineering firm has garnered a reputation for always having exceptional designs that keeps our customers at the forefront of their respective fields. The human worlds business practices can be very underworld esque at times. There are many corporations out there that would rather steal their way to the top than put forth the capital and effort necessary."

Gasping at what Kurumu just felt and saw, she joyfully brought it to everyone's attention. "DAMIEN! You just smiled!"

Bringing a hand to his face, Damien let a small and short laugh loose. "I'm making progress now, aren't I?" He mused aloud.

"It wasn't there long, but you were amused for a bit." Kurumu happily stated for everyone.

'He's got a nice smile.' Mizore commented in her head.

"About damn time the boob monster made you smile! I was starting to think you were always going to be a cold automaton." Yukari teased from Tsukune's back.

"Yukari! That wasn't very nice you know." Moka lightly chided the young witch.

"It's quite alright, Moka. That was rather mild compared to what's been thrown at me before." Damien waved off the teasing with ease.

"Hey, uh, why's the gate so big?" Tsukune asked as they reached the entrance.

"The gate needs to be this size to accommodate the large machines and equipment that I had shipped here. There are times where I will build a working prototype of my designs to test their real world effectiveness." Damien explained.

"So what does your business usually design?" Moka asked for the group.

"All manner of things honestly. Things as simple as new custom made hand tools to things as complex as mining machinery. We stay away from military contracts though. There are enough tools of destruction in the human world. I'd rather not add to the list if I can avoid it." Damien reached forward and opened the smaller man door on the gate for the group.

Stepping through and into the compound proper, Damien turned to the now manned security station. "They're all guests for now. I'll inform you of all their names later." The bored looking security guard nodded and turned back to the book that he was reading. "The headmaster was kind enough to staff all the positions that my compound needed for me."

"Oooo oooo oooo… can we go see the house now?! I wanna see our new bedroom!" Kurumu nearly shouted out to the group while pulling Damien ahead of them.

"Down girl. Let's save the best for last before you go trying to drag him off to bed to jump his bones." Gin said while laughing at her excitement.

Straightening himself after Kurumu settled down a bit, Damien then asked. "So, which parts of my domain would you like to explore first?"

Giggling at his choice of words, Yukari excitedly said. "BATH HOUSE! The bath house here looks better than the one we humble students are allowed to use."

Snickering at her excitement, Tsukune added. "Yeah, they do look a lot better than ours huh."

"That's an understatement dude. Taking a bath after some of the monsters here is a chore all in itself at times. Some people just don't know how to clean up after themselves." Gin voiced his frustrations at the habits of his fellow students.

"Well, if any of you wishes to use the facilities here, you need only ask me. Also, I won't be inviting everyone here. So don't go thinking that you can use my home as a party house. I'm looking at you, Gin." Damien said as they reached the entrance of the bath house.

"Hey, come on man. What do you take me for?" Gin said while shrugging a bit.

"There's a pool in the back of the bath house. You'd probably try to get a bunch of girls to come over for a pool party." Damien said while looking squarely at Gin.

"THERE'S A POOL?!" Several in the group exclaimed.

Clearing his throat before he continued, Damien then opened the door. "Yes. Now then, let's begin the tour."

 **Half an hour later**

"Oh wow! This place is beautiful!" Moka cheered excitedly as they left the bath house.

"Again, the headmaster was the one who designed the bath house in its entirety. You'd have to give credit to him." Damien reiterated.

"Well, I know where I'm going to come to take a bath now." Gin proclaimed.

"And I'll be present if there are any other female students bathing as well." Damien immediately stated.

Giggling before she spoke, Yukari said. "Shot down before you even got the chance to go peeking. Sucks to be you!"

"Laugh it up, half pint. I'm sure Damien will be doing the same thing to you if Tsukune is bathing at the same time you are." Gin teased back.

"You would be correct in that assumption." Said Damien while gesturing to the rest of his compound.

"Hmmm, let's skip the student dorms for now. I bet they're pretty much the same as ours, right?" Moka suggested. Nodding at her assumption, Damien then led the way to his workshop.

 **Workshop entrance**

"I have yet to begin any engineering projects on the campus, so you are allowed to take some pictures if you'd like to." Damien said as he punched in the security code to open the hardened door.

"You're taking this whole corporate espionage thing seriously, aren't you." Tsukune said while watching the door slowly open.

"You can never be too cautious while doing business Tsukune. There will always be those willing to take advantage of your weakness for their own gain. Then again, that's true in the monster world as well." Damien stated.

Stepping forward into the darkened workshop, Damien flipped a breaker to turn on the lights. "Now then, everything in here has its power switched off for now. That way you won't accidentally kill yourselves while playing with something that you shouldn't."

"We're not kids you know." Gin said childishly.

"Gin, some of the machines in here can make a coin flatter than a sheet of paper. What do you think it would to do your hand or head if it was caught in there?"

"Um… good point. Let's not play with the dangerous machines then." Gin said in agreement.

"Looks like it would be pretty hard to get in here to stalk you." Mizore softly commented from the side.

Turning to look at Mizore, Damien then asked. "Would you like to help me test out my workshops security measures then?"

"Hmpf, it's fine if you want to watch my Damien, but you can't have him all to yourself." Kurumu said while hugging herself closer into his side. "He belongs to me!"

"If I ever need to borrow him, then I'll get your permission first." Mizore stoically said.

A short silence passed before Damien turned to face a goofy smiling Gin. "Gin. I can literally hear your brain shifting into pervert mode. Don't go jumping to conclusions."

"Pffffffft." The group burst into laughter at that part.

After taking some pictures for an article on his workshop, the group left for the final part of the tour.

 **Damien's manor**

The newspaper club stood at the foot of the stairs that led up to the large ornate wooden double doors that served as the entryway to Damien's home. "In case if you're all wondering, no, I had no say in the overall design of my homes architecture."

"What? You don't like how it looks?" Kurumu asked in slight confusion.

"It's not about how it looks. Generally, my homes tend to be fairly simple in design and not overly ostentatious." Damien said as the group reached the doors. "Now then, welcome to my humble abode."

Opening the doors, the group was greeted with a large entrance chamber. "Oh wow! This reminds me so much of home!" Moka cheered out.

"I take it Lord Shuzen's home is gothic styled then?" Damien questioned.

"Huh?! You know who my father is?" Moka asked in surprise. Damien simply gave her a flat look as he tilted his head to the side. "Oh, right. Student records…" Moka sheepishly laughed to herself as she trailed off.

"Now then, my staff isn't here as of yet but will be later." Damien said as he led the group further into the manor.

"Um… you've got a staff of housekeepers?" Tsukune asked in bewilderment.

Stopping for a moment, Damien replied. "Look at the size of this manor, Tsukune. It's bigger than I wanted, and I won't be able to properly care for it on my own. The headmaster has kindly offered to provide all the personel I needed for everything here."

Several minutes had passed as the group walked along. They were idly chatting amongst themselves as they admired the manors decor. "Hey… Damien? What are all these empty rooms we keep passing?" Yukari questioned.

"The manor has numerous guest rooms. I highly doubt that I'll ever need to use them though." Damien explained as they reached the dining room. "Now then, would any of you like anything while we're here?"

Twenty minutes later, the group left the dining room as they continued the tour. "Wow. I didn't think that they actually made tables like that." Tsukune said in awe.

"Something like that is commonplace for vampire families. So it's nothing new to me." Moka said proudly.

"Look where we are, Tsukune. Do you think that the headmaster would skimp out on furniture after putting forth so much effort into the buildings design?" Damien postulated.

"Good point."

Damien then led the way to the study and library. "Next up, we have the library and study area." He said while gesturing to the tall bookcases and desks.

"COOL! Can we come here and use this place to study?" Yukari asked excitedly.

"As long as you use your time here to actually study and not goof off, yes. You may use my homes library as you see fit." Damien replied.

"Hey, uh, Damien…? Would you mind… you know… tutoring me?" Kurumu asked shyly.

Damien looked to Kurumu before turning to address Tsukune. "No, I wouldn't mind doing so. Tsukune? Your scores as of late are somewhat troubling. Would you like some assistance as well?"

"Really? You'd do that for me?" Tsukune said with a slight amount of relief in his voice.

Simply nodding, Damien continued further. "I'd like to keep you from having to attend any of Ms. Ririko's tutoring sessions if at all possible."

"Hmm? Why's that?" Tsukune said dumbfounded.

"Dude, you really don't want to have to take part in one of her 'sessions' if you can avoid it. She tends to go overboard." Gin spoke up.

"Yes, that is what the rumors I have heard have said about her. Also, she tends to be attracted to my scent for some reason. I would imagine that yours Tsukune, would also have a similar effect on her." Damien enlightened the group.

Kurumu took a moment to lean over and sniff at Tsukune for a bit. "You're right. Tsukune does smell kinda like you do."

"As such, Tsukune. Please be careful around Ms. Ririko when you're in her presence."

The group left after that for the final part of the tour, much to Kurumu's apparent excitement.

"And finally, here we have my master bedroom." Damien gestured into the room when he opened the door.

Kurumu latched onto Damien's arm and happily dragged him into the room before the others could even get through the door. "Wow. Someone's happy to finally get here." Gin said flatly.

Kurumu ignored him as she finally let go of Damien and leapt onto the enormous bed and started bouncing around like a child would. Said actions set certain parts of her anatomy into vigorous motion and caused her skirt to fly all over the place. Tsukune looked away with a blush adorning his face while Gin reflexively brought his camera up. Damien gave Gin a strong elbow to his ribs before he decided to speak up. "Kurumu? Now that you've given everyone here an entertaining show, why don't we look around at everything else besides the bed."

Kurumu, after having stopped, looked over to see Gin clutching at his ribs while Tsukune had a flushed face. Mizore was blank faced as usual while Moka and Yukari looked on in amusement. Laughing sheepishly, she dismounted the bed and once again latched onto Damien's arm.

"Now then, is everyone satisfied with the tour?" Damien said while looking around the gathered club. A chorus of positive answers met his ears. "Good. It's been a long day so far. We'll get back together again tomorrow to finish our work on the paper."

 **Path back to the student dorms**

The group idly chatted amongst themselves for the most part as they walked along. The sky was overcast as it usually was with the temperature somewhere around what it would be in autumn.

"Hey, uh, guys? Does the weather ever change here? I haven't seen it change at all yet." Tsukune questioned.

"Nah. The weather is always the same pretty much. It rains now and then but very seldom." Gin replied.

"The grand barrier is the reason for the mostly stagnant weather patterns. It's by design for the most part as there are monsters that feel less secure with too much sunlight." Damien further elaborated.

"Oh… how do you know that?" Moka asked.

"I speak with the headmaster regularly. He's quite pleased with my performance here so far." Said Damien.

"Well of course he's pleased! My Damien is awesome!" Kurumu happily stated.

"On another note, some of you have been performing poorly in your classes as of late. So, I insist on all of you joining me for evening study groups at my residence for the time being." Damien suggested. "And you all will use that time to actually study and not goof around."

"But that's going to take away from my alone time with you." Kurumu pouted.

"How much time do you need to spend alone with him? You're going to be sleeping in the same bed as Damien now. Greedy much?" Yukari teased the succubus.

"He's mine! So yes, I'll be as greedy as I wanna be!" Kurumu childishly stated to the young witch.

"Well kiddos, let's all get back together again tomorrow so we can get the paper finished before the deadline hits." Gin said while waving as he walked away.

"And on that note, I bid the rest of you goodnight." Damien said as he looked to the others not attached to his arm. The four other teens replied in kind as Kurumu tightened her grip on his arm. "Now then, I would imagine you would like to bring all of your belongings along as quickly as possible?"

"YUP! Come on! Let's hurry so we can talk about what happened to you today." At Damien's simple look that he directed to her, Kurumu continued. "Something happened to you because of how angry I got earlier. It wasn't just your own anger that caused it. Mine pushed you over the edge somehow." Damien tilted his head as he thought on what she had said. "Anger isn't an easy emotion to control. So I want to make sure that you're able to handle it from now on. Your rage was honestly scaring me there for a bit."

"Agreed. Come, our new home awaits."

 **One hour later. Damien's manor**

Having Damien along to help Kurumu pack helped speed the process along. She certainly loved her baking habit and the numerous trinkets that she had filled one piece of luggage all on its own.

As they reached the doors to their new home, they opened to the sight of two women dressed as maids and an older man dressed as a butler. "Welcome home, master." The group of three greeted in unison.

Kurumu wasn't expecting the greeting as she had a look of astonishment on her face. "You really did get a housekeeping staff."

"Yes. Now then, this is Kurumu Kurono. She will be staying here from now on as she is my fiance." Damien stated to the gathered housekeeping staff. A wave of happiness washed over Kurumu as Damien said that. "Kurumu? Please stay calm for the time being as we get settled in."

"Understood, master." The group of three stated in unison once more as they took the two's bags from them.

"Let's get some dinner before we settle in for the night, Kurumu." Damien offered his arm as she happily wrapped herself around it.

 **One hour later. Master bedroom**

Damien was busy organizing his new room to his satisfaction as Kurumu took her bath. Walking out of the private bath that connected to the master bedroom, Kurumu dried her hair as she sighed contentedly. "I could seriously get used to this." Kurumu directed a mock pout at Damien before she continued. "Why didn't you want to bathe with me?"

"All in due time. I'd rather not rush into things for the time being." Damien stoically replied.

"Well… I don't think we'd be rushing anything. I'm a succubus, and you're my mate of fate. By our standards, we're already practically married." Kurumu smiled genuinely as she looked into Damien's eyes. "Thank you for calling me your fiance earlier." Damien nodded as a small smile graced his lips for a couple seconds before returning to his blank look.

"Ok… let's talk about what happened earlier now." Kurumu plopped down on the edge of the bed in her bathrobe as she patted the spot next to her.

Damien had already taken a quick shower earlier before Kurumu had and was now wearing a simple muscle shirt and some boxer shorts. "Anger is… a powerful emotion. I was not expecting it to consume me like it did." Damien said as he sat down next to her.

"I should know that better than anyone really. I'm a demon, and powerful rage comes with the territory. You were angry when you burst your way into the room that that _disgusting_ slug had me in. But that wasn't what pushed you over the edge." Kurumu laid her hand over his and squeezed. "When I thought I was going to lose you, I… I just lost it." She squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to push the painful memory away.

Damien reached an arm over her shoulders and held her close as he spoke up. "It's ok, Kurumu. I'm still here. I'll do everything in my power to never leave your side."

Laying her head against his chest before she continued, Kurumu softly replied. "I know you will. You accept me fully and you won't take advantage of my love for you." Shuffling closer so that there was no space left between them, she explained her thoughts further. "I think that my anger pushed you into a primal rage. I felt nothing but bloodlust and hatred coming from you after it happened."

"I… don't remember much after that happened. I remember coming to while I was still holding Nagare off the ground."

"It looked like you were going to kill him. Tsukune managed to get you to stop for a moment, but you went right back to trying to kill him before I got you to stop. Not even Moka's vampiric aura is that dark." Kurumu looked into his eyes. "Vampires are the strongest monsters, and nothing else matches their demonic power. What in the world are you, Damien?"

"I… still do not know. At least we have something to go on now as I finally managed a transformation of sorts."

Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, Kurumu said. "Well, let's go to bed now. No use in staying up all night trying to figure this out." Kurumu noticed the silver glint of a chain under the edge of his shirt. "Hey, what's that? I've never noticed you wearing that chain before."

Pulling the medallion out for her to see, Damien explained. "I was told this medallion was a gift from my parents as a child. So I've always worn it as long as I can remember."

"Does it… do anything? I've got this weird vibe going now that I'm looking at it."

"As far as I know, it does not." Putting the medallion back into his shirt, Damien said. "Come, let's get to sleep. I'm not sure if I'll be able to sleep anymore than my usual two hours, but I'll stay in bed with you. You've had a rough day today."

Taking off her bathrobe revealed Kurumu to be wearing a simple light blue camisole and modest pair of panties underneath. "It seems like I've been waiting to sleep next to you forever now. You better not be a loud snorer." She snickered a bit at that.

Giving her a simple blank look, Damien removed his shirt. 'Mmmm, I _so_ wish you were ready to make love to me.' Kurumu thought as she did her best to reign in her lust for Damien. He raised the covers and slid in while holding them up for Kurumu to join. She gave him a playful look as she settled herself down next to him under the covers on his left side. "Good night, Damien."

Kurumu settled her head down on the left side of his chest as she listened to the steady, strong beats of Damien's heart. It was soothing, calming, and lulled her into a sense of security as she slowly succumbed to sleeps embrace.

Damien kept himself occupied for the moment by watching Kurumu's aura as it gently wafted over his form. His own aura intermingled with hers as they both wrapped around and softly pulled at each others essence. 'Even when asleep, she still reaches out for me.'

 **Several hours later**

Damien had fallen asleep several hours later with Kurumu still sleeping soundly against his chest. This was a new experience for him as he had never slept with anyone else next to him. He wasn't complaining at all in the slightest. Kurumu had a powerful calming and soothing effect on him.

Kurumu slowly woke to a soft glow that was right next to her face for some reason. Blinking the sleep out of her eyes as she gained more awareness of her situation, she finally saw that the light was coming from Damien's chest. 'Um… what's going on?'

Raising herself up high enough to look at his chest, she softly gasped as she recognized what she saw. On Damien's chest, directly over his heart, were eight concentric circles made up of the white and black runes that covered his belt buckle and blades. The three innermost circles were much darker and very faded compared to the rest. "What in the world is this?" Kurumu softly said to herself as she ran her fingers over the runes.

She lightly shook Damien to wake him up. Blinking his eyes a few times as he woke up, he missed what she was going to show him as the runes disappeared as soon as he woke. "Yes, Kurumu? Is something wrong?"

Deflating slightly due to the disappearance of the runes, Kurumu elaborated. "You had glowing runes covering your chest. They were the same ones that are on your belt buckle and blades."

Looking down at his own chest in thought, Damien spoke up. "Well, that's new. I've never noticed anything like that before. When did they appear?"

"I don't know when, but they were glowing. That's what woke me up to begin with." Kurumu placed her hand over his heart. "Whatever they are, there were eight circles right over the top of your heart."

"This will take some investigation to figure out. Perhaps a sleep study is in order then." Nodding to himself, he continued. "Maybe we should ask Yukari to help us investigate this. We may need her insight as she specializes in mostly ritual and runic magic."

Scrunching her face in thought, Kurumu agreed. "I guess it can't be helped then." Her face turned pouty. "Our sleepy cuddly time is just gonna have to be interrupted for now."

A small smile graced his face for a moment before it returned to his blank state. "Be that as it may, take comfort in the fact that you get to sleep with me from now on."

A smile split Kurumu's face as she tackled Damien back onto the bed. "YAHOO! I can tell it's not going to take much longer now!"

"Um, not much longer for what?" Damien questioned.

Kurumu straddled his waist as she pushed herself up to look down and directly into his eyes. "Not much longer, until… we… make… LOVE!" She punctuated the last three words by slowly grinding her hips against Damien's.

"Oh dear lord…" Damien muttered out as Kurumu's soft body caressed his own.

 **AN:** Damn getting sick sucks ass. Got sick a week ago and that killed any motivation I had along with making my job miserable as hell. It was one hell of a head cold that turned into chest congestion. I'm still working on clearing that all out.

Alright perverts, don't go getting your hopes up thinking I'm going to do a lemon or something like that any time soon. That's still several arcs away before things get to that point. That doesn't mean there won't be any fan service though. I'm debating on who gets which girls added as love interests in the future. Moka and Yukari are staying with Tsukune as he has an important event happen to him later. Damien though, not sure which other girls to add. The Shuzen sisters are fair game in that respect in the future. I've got no clue how to set up a poll or anything like that at the moment.

 **For now, I ride my 18 wheeled stallion.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** Writer's block sucks. Sorry it took so long with getting this chapter out. Got to a certain point and just slammed up against a wall at terminal velocity. Not to mention that work has been heavy lately. All I wanted to do after getting done for the day was just rest and sleep.

Things will start happening now. This chapter is the official start of the protection committee arc. Just for references sake, this fic has gotten over 2500 views now with 25 favs and 33 follows. The first chapter has a third of those views almost. I'm guessing some people consider my OC to be overpowered or something. He's just highly skilled, as most of you have noticed. Moka could easily wipe the floor with him if she wanted to. Once this arc is finished you all will have a better idea why Damien is the way that he is. But that's it really, just an idea of why. His situation is pretty damn complicated if you ask me.

Don't be afraid to PM me or *gasp* take the time to write a review and let me know what you think. I'm surprisingly easy to talk to despite the stereotypical view most have on my chosen occupation.

I'm keeping a progress status of this story on my profile now. So if you want to keep up to date on my progress you can check it out on my profile bio. Every time I make progress I'll update my bio.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario+Vampire. That right belongs to Akihisa Ikeda. The only thing I claim ownership of are any OC's that I created for the purposes of this fanfiction.

 **Chapter 10:** Spiteful fox

Kurumu was sleeping peacefully as the first rays of light began peeking through the window. Stirring as the light finally reached her, she took in a deep breath and stretched as she felt around for Damien beside her. Blinking the sleep out of her eyes, Kurumu opened them to the distinct sight of an empty spot next to her.

"Huh? Where'd Damien go?" Kurumu said as she pushed herself up. The covers slid off of her to reveal the disheveled state of her sleepwear. One strap of her camisole had slid off her shoulder to the point of nearly revealing one of her large breasts. "I wanted to give Damien a sexy wake up surprise." She pouted out.

 **Behind Damien's manor**

Damien kneeled behind his new homes back patio as he performed his usual morning meditation ritual. He was dressed in a muscle shirt and training shorts as his coat was unnecessary at the moment. His goal for this morning, however, was decidedly different than what it usually was. Something pivotal had happened to him, and he could feel it within himself. It felt as if an all consuming darkness sat just beyond his awareness. It was an unknown. And Damien always prepared himself to handle any unknowns if at all possible.

Focusing on his remembered sensations of the event, Damien tried pulling forth the darkness. And, as he thought, it was a powerful feeling. As he stated the previous night to Kurumu, anger is a difficult emotion to control. Damien slowly and carefully drew out the darkness. Feeling out the effect his anger had on him, he focused on how to keep it under control. His former martial arts masters had always instilled that control of oneself is important to keeping his focus sharp. Damien could not afford to lose control like he had the day prior. There's no telling what kind of damage he could do while in a blind rage.

Slowly coming out of the back door of the manor, Kurumu watched her mate of fate as he meditated. 'I can feel him trying to figure out how to control that new power of his.' Quietly walking over and kneeling down in front of him, she reached through their bond to subtly help Damien.

Focused as he was, Damien didn't notice Kurumu until he felt her influence on his control. Opening his eyes, he took note that she was knelt down in front of him with a small smile adorning her face. Kurumu was wearing a house robe that barely went down to mid thigh and was mostly open in the front. Subconsciously, his vision zeroed in on her exposed cleavage and silky smooth legs as a tingling sensation went through him. The smile on Kurumu's face widened before opening her eyes. "Mmmm, I can feel that you know."

"Guh uh…!" Shaking his head, Damien cleared his throat before speaking. "What was it that you felt just now?"

Leaning forward and squeezing her bust together for emphasis while looking into his eyes, Kurumu said. "Your desire for me. It feels _soooo_ good to be wanted by you."

"I… uh…" Damien looked away for a moment before looking back into her eyes. "I believe I need your help in learning how to control this new power of mine."

Kurumu pouted at his changing of the subject before giving him a playful look as she replied. "Ok! I'll help on one condition."

"And that would be?" Damien said as he raised an eyebrow in question.

Instead of answering, Kurumu slid over next to him and intertwined her fingers with his left hand as she looked up to him. "Let me be the one in control for now while you feel out what I do." Damien gave her a simple nod as he settled back into a meditative state.

It was far easier now for Damien to reach for the anger within him. Kurumu was carefully guiding his heart and shielding him from the worst of what his anger could do. True to her word, Kurumu was keeping his anger in check as he observed his bonded succubus work her magic. "Ok, now you try on your own." Kurumu said as she pulled away from him.

This went on back and forth for around half an hour before Damien's black flames erupted from his limbs. "WHOA! Holy fuck that's scary as hell!" Kurumu nearly shouted as Damien's power startled her. "Are you ok?" She asked as she felt his power wafting over her.

Taking a deep breath, Damien replied with a demonic tint to his voice. **"This is… new… to say the least."** Opening his eyes, he looked over himself. His arms were covered in black armored plates that looked as though they were a part of himself. The elbow had a short but deadly looking spike. His feet, he noticed, had short talon like claws adorning his toes. The knee guards had a short bladed edge to them as well. **"We'll work more on this later. Come, let's go back inside and get ready for the day."**

 **Newspaper club room**

Since classes were not being held for the day, the newspaper club had gathered early and started work on finishing their latest edition. Ms. Nekonome and Damien were idly chatting and speaking about current events with the faculty while the gathered club members worked.

"Shizuka? Has an event like this happened at the academy before?" Damien asked in reference to Nagare Kano's actions.

Tapping her chin in thought, Shizuka replied. "Not this bad though. If the number of victims you told me there are is true, then this is the worst case we've ever had." Her hair drooped like a cats' ears would as she looked down. "I feel bad for those girls. It's our job as teachers to protect them from things like this you know."

"What do you think the headmaster will do in terms of punishing Mr. Kano?"

Perking back up a bit, Shizuka spoke up cheerfully. "Oh he'll more than likely banish him from ever going to the human world in the future. You've already given him a lasting physical punishment. Those gas stalks of his will take years to grow back, and even then they won't be the same. Not to mention those scars left from your claws will never heal right. So he'll have a permanent reminder of why it's bad to do what he did."

Damien nodded as he looked over the hard working group in the room with them. "I hope those girls are able to get over this with my help."

 **Darkened room**

"Why have they been allowed to reform and print this… _filth_ … once again?" A blonde young man with vulpine features spat as he looked over the school paper.

"We wanted to force them to stop at the release of each paper, but that psychology assistant was there with them every time. You told us to avoid him if we were able to." A teenage girl with dark hair replied.

"And for good reason. He has authority over any of you and even the teachers. But _this_! No, I will not stand for this blatant rebellion against _my law_! **I** am the _law_ here at the academy." He crumpled the paper in his hands before it burst into flames.

 **The next day. Path to the academy**

Damien and Kurumu had gotten ready for the day and found themselves waiting for their friends to meet them along the path. Damien himself was kneeling as he usually would while Kurumu had taken up the spot next to him. She was leaning up against him while he performed his usual mental exercises with his inner eye.

Damien was interrupted in his current task by the soft giggling of Kurumu. Opening his eyes, he noticed her looking down the path towards the dorms. Following her gaze, he spotted Tsukune and Moka looking into each others eyes.

"Oh Moka." Tsukune said in a dreamy voice.

"Tsukune." Moka replied in the same tone.

"Oh Moka."

"Tsukune."

"Oh Moka."

"You smell good…" Moka said as she moved closer.

"Oh Mo… huh? Wait Moka!" Tsukune blurted out as Moka latched onto his neck.

"So close, but so far, lover boy." Kurumu softly giggled at the scene that played out.

"Yes, quite." Damien commented.

Yukari and Mizore joined the group of friends shortly after. "Yukari? Would you mind lending me your magical expertise?" Damien asked.

"Ok sure! What do you need help with?" Yukari cheerfully accepted.

Damien turned to look at Kurumu, gesturing for her to explain. "Something happened when we were sleeping the other night. These runic symbols appeared on Damien's chest while he was sleeping." She pointed to the runes that covered his belt buckle.

"Hmmm, ok. What can you tell me about how they looked?" Yukari questioned.

"Well, they were right over the top of his heart. And they were set up in eight circles around each other. The three in the middle were much dimmer than the rest of them." Kurumu said as she drew out circles on Damien's chest were they would be.

Yukari's face scrunched in thought as she mulled the information over in her head. "Well, considering what's happened to Damien lately, they've got to be seals of some kind. Damien, have you had any other events happen where you suddenly got stronger or something like that?"

Tilting his head as he remembered the other two events in question, Damien replied. "I believe so, yes. When I received this coat was the first instance. The second is when myself and Kurumu first met. And the third was two days ago when we encountered Nagare Kano."

"That explains the three innermost circles being dimmer then. But why do you have so many seals placed on you? Eight seems like it'd be overkill if you ask me. Moka only needs just the one to keep her power in check." Yukari stated as she thought on Damien's new sealed status.

"Well, maybe he's just really powerful or something?" Tsukune mused aloud as Mizore looked over Damien's form.

Shrugging, Yukari said. "Maybe. Only way to find out is for me to investigate the seals myself. It'll take me a few days to get what I need to set up the proper ritual for that. I'll let you know when I'm ready to help you figure this out."

Nodding to Yukari, Damien and Kurumu turned and began walking towards the academy.

 **Headmasters office**

" **Welcome, my young Damien. What brings you here today?"** The headmaster called out as Damien entered the room.

Damien stared at him for several moments before he spoke. "You already know, don't you?"

Creepy laughter and a widening of his grin were Damien's answer at first. **"This is** _ **my world**_ **after all, Damien. I'm aware of everything that goes on at my humble academy."**

"Agreed." Damien removed his coat before continuing. "Now then, what can you tell me about this?" He brought forth the black armor and black flames that covered his limbs.

Tenmei Mikogami watched as Damien's malevolent darkness washed over the room. Laughing in his creepy manner for several seconds, he answered. **"So… it's finally come to this point has it? Be careful with those black flames of yours. They tend to consume everything they touch. No matter what it is."**

Damien watched the headmasters' reaction to his transformation carefully. He wasn't surprised at all at how the headmaster gave nothing away even though he was laughing. **"You aren't going to tell me anything else now, are you?"**

Steepling his fingers in front of him, the headmaster grinned as he kept silent.

" **Very well then."** Damien took a deep breath as he dismissed his armored state. "Do you need anything else from me?"

" **No, my young Damien. Keep watching over the children here like you have been."**

Nodding, Damien put his coat back on before he left the room.

" **Things are progressing… quite nicely."** The aging kishin thought aloud as he began laughing in a dark manner.

 **End of classes for the day**

The members of the newspaper club were currently finishing up printing and preparing their latest edition of the academy's newspaper. Ms. Nekonome was there with them as she fiddled with something at her podium.

"Hey, Ms. Nekonome? Do you know where Damien is?" The bluenette succubus asked her homeroom teacher.

Looking up, Shizuka put a finger to her chin before she replied. "Oh, he's been busy all day interviewing the girls that Mr. Kano had taken advantage of. He's probably working on making a full report on his findings. Considering how good he is at his job, he should be done soon."

"Come on boobs McKenzie. Let's finish up so we can get our paper out to our adoring fans." Gin said as he put a stack of papers in a box.

Kurumu gave Gin an annoyed look before she got back to putting the papers in the proper order.

 **In front of the academy**

As per usual, the school paper was quite popular with the male students of the academy. That was more than likely due to the fact that there were three beautiful girls and one cute little witch handing them out. Tsukune was doing his part as well while Gin sat back and watched over his club.

"Thank you for your patronage!" Moka called out after handing out another handful of papers.

"I got a paper from Moka Akashiya!" One male student called out. "I'm never throwing this out!"

Moka laughed nervously at that as she looked over to a down looking Kurumu. "Hey, Kurumu? You look kinda down?"

Pouting a bit, Kurumu answered. "I know. This is the first time that Damien hasn't been here with us as we handed out the paper that we all worked on."

"Well, at least we know that he takes his job seriously. All those girls that that slug freak had taken advantage of need his help for now." Yukari added.

An ominous aura permeated the air as the crowd began to part near the back. Gin looked up at the familiar feeling as he hastily got to his feet and strode to stand in front of his club defensively.

 **Infirmary ward. Damien's office**

Finishing up organizing and filing away all of the interviews he had done, Damien nodded to himself. "With time, all of those girls should recover well. Mr. Kano may have been ruthless in his perverted pursuit of his victims, but he never really did anything physical to them. It seems that being interrupted and denied in his goal pushed him to act out. I'll be watching him carefully in the future to make sure that there are no relapses in his behavior."

Rising from his desk, he walked over to his coat and stopped as he reached for it. Damien walked over to the window and opened it to look out and found himself looking at Tsukune and Kurumu walking together and holding boxes of the clubs' paper. "Curious…" He softly said to himself before his head snapped to the left. A low growl escaped his throat as he knew who it was that he felt just now.

 **Near the incinerator. With Tsukune and Kurumu**

Tsukune could literally feel the emotions that were flowing from Kurumu next to him as they walked to the incinerator.

"Tsukune? I… I can't do this. I won't just burn and throw away all of our hard work. We all worked on this together. It just doesn't feel right." Kurumu spoke with a voice full of emotion. "You feel the same way, don't you?"

Sighing as his shoulders sagged, Tsukune replied. "I know. It's just not right. But you heard Gin. We have to do this or bad things can happen to all of us. That Kuyo guy was really scary."

Kurumu's grip on her box tightened as she made up her mind. "NO! We'll save what's left of _our_ paper and hand them out later. I won't let them get their way. Damien will sort this out for us. I just know he will."

Something slapped against the box she was holding in the next moment and yanked it out of her grasp. "Well, looks like you pathetic _weaklings_ can't listen to your betters!" Kurumu and Tsukune looked over to the source of the sudden interruption to see a dark haired girl dressed in the female version of the PSC uniform. They both had looks of shock on their face before Kurumu's shifted to a cocky smirk as her posture relaxed somewhat.

"I'LL WIPE THAT LOOK OFF YOUR FACE IF YOU DON'T BEG FOR FORGIVENESS RIGHT NOW!" Keito shouted before she was suddenly face to chest with the glaring visage of Damien Lassiter staring down at her.

Damien's sclera took on a crimson glow as he looked down at Keito. **"You'll do** _ **what**_ **, exactly now?"**

Keito stumbled back a couple steps before she regained her composure. "YOU! What are you doing here?!" Damien simply pointed up to an open window on the second floor of the building next to them without looking. Keito growled as she reached over and opened the hatch on the incinerator. Before she could even think to throw the box in her hands into the waiting flames, Damien grabbed her wrists with surprising strength and wretched the box out of her hands as he gave her a powerful kick to the gut. Keito managed to stay upright as she slid backwards for several meters.

Gripping at her ribs for a moment, Keito composed herself as she stood up. "You're certainly stronger than you look. No matter. I'm stronger, you just surprised me is all."

" **Are you sure about that?"** Damien nearly growled out as a dark and malevolent aura washed over the area. The next thing Keito saw were black flames engulfing Damien's limbs. **"Now then. Shall we begin?"**

Tsukune started backing away while Kurumu began rubbing her thighs together absentmindedly. "Come on, Kurumu! We should go get the others while we can! Damien may be strong, but he shouldn't have to do this all on his own."

"Huh…? Oh, right. Got a little distracted by the feel of Damien's power…" Kurumu somewhat sheepishly admitted as she turned to head off and find their friends.

Keito sneered as her prey was able escape. "Well, looks like I don't get to see how those two taste just yet. You'll just have to take their place for now." She arrogantly said.

" **Hmpf, yet more evidence that the PSC needs to be restructured and temporarily disbanded."** Damien said as he settled into a ready stance with his claws brandished.

"HOW DARE YOU! We are powerful, and that means we alone should dominate the weak of this world! The headmaster is foolish for thinking that humans and monsters can _ever_ coexist peacefully." Keito spat out as spider legs sprouted from her abdomen. "Your compassion for the weak of this academy proves that you are soft and unworthy of the authority that you wield!"

" **Might** _ **does not**_ **make right, little spider. If there's one lesson that I wish to impart upon you today is that that mindset** _ **will**_ **gain you too many enemies in life. My time spent in the human world has made that fact abundantly clear to me."** Damien chastised the spider woman in front of him.

"Your time among those filthy creatures is more than enough reason to just simply kill you and remove their taint from this academy!" Keito shot out a length of her web towards Damien. Damien didn't dodge as he let his right forearm intercept the webbing. "Pathetic! I wonder how you're going to taste once I put you down… NNNGG! WHAT?!" Keito grunted out and stumbled forward slightly when Damien planted his clawed feet and pulled against her webbing.

" **Weak, am I? You'll find that I'm not easy prey."** Damien nearly growled out as he flared the black flames that lightly wafted from his arm and easily severed Keito's webbing. He bared his teeth as his face took on a sinister look. **"You threatened Kurumu and my friend just now. That is not something that I can abide by. The PSC is supposed to defend this academy and its students, not use them for petty entertainment."**

"Enough of this already. I'm going to enjoy removing your _filth_ from _our_ academy!" Keito spat out as she readied herself to pounce on her prey.

Damien tensed his legs in preparation to dodge Keito's first strike. True to form, Keito leapt with all the grace and speed of her species' namesake. He was able to dodge easily enough, but his leap took him closer to the trees next to the path they were on. The spider woman smirked as she thought he was making things easier on her to trap him. Contrary to what she was thinking, Damien purposely gave her a supposed advantage to lure her into a false sense of superiority.

With surprising flexibility in his movements, Damien gracefully dodged each of Keito's successive attacks. His last leap had him back flip up to a tree and dig the claws of his hands and feet into the thick trunk as he clung to it upside down. "STAY STILL AND DIE LIKE A REAL MONSTER!" The spider woman shouted as she chased her prey.

Damien merely tilted his head in a taunting manner as Keito glared at him. **"Make me."**

Keito leapt straight at him once again in rage. This time though, instead of dodging as he had before, Damien used his arms and legs to leap towards her and just above the spiders' path. Twisting in mid air as he passed over her, Damien delivered a powerful downward kick to Keito's back. She was launched towards the ground and barely managed to catch herself before she impacted the dirt. Her numerous spider legs dug a path as she halted her momentum.

"You certainly pack a punch, but you'll need more than that to take me down!" Keito taunted as she dusted herself off.

" **Yes, I agree."** Damien simply said as he reached behind his back and pulled out his blades. To his surprise, the black runes that covered them flared as his black flames covered and extended the reach of his blades with an ethereal darkness. **"Hmmm… interesting."** Giving his left blade a test swing, it cleanly and effortlessly cut through the two foot wide tree trunk next to him.

Keito was obviously taken aback as she took on a more guarded stance. "Just like those _vial_ humans… you have to use tools to even the playing field!" Keito ground out as her supposed prey proved to have far more bite than she anticipated.

" **Having second thoughts, are we?"** Damien taunted as he took notice of her hesitation.

"FUCK YOU!" Shouted the spider woman as she steeled her resolve. "I'll prove that monsters are superior to your _disgusting_ human loving ways."

Deciding to take the initiative, Damien dashed forward to gauge Keito's reaction time. The claws of his feet left deep marks in the ground as they dug in with each successive powerful pump of his leg muscles. Keito was able to react fast enough to dodge the horizontal swipe of Damien's blade. The shriek that it released as it sliced through the air sent shivers down Keito's spine despite the rage she was in. It was as if the ethereal darkness that covered his blades screamed out for her very soul.

'DAMMIT! I can't get close to him without getting sliced apart! Those black flames of his make it nearly impossible to trap him in my webs! At least I'm fast enough to keep my distance from him. Kuyo needs to know about this.' Keito thought as her fight with Damien escalated from his recent display.

" **What's the matter, little spider? I thought you were going to prove your superiority over me."** Damien taunted as his stance relaxed somewhat from Keito's very visible hesitance.

"It's obvious that I'm not a good match for you. I can't trap you and I can't get close unless I want to lose something." Keito scoffed as the sound of running footsteps hit her ears. "I've had enough of this farce. I'm letting you off easy for now. We'll be back for our pound of flesh later."

Damien watched as the spider woman disappeared off into the forest. Turning his head, he watched as his friends stopped at the sight of his armored form still holding his blades.

"Whoa?! Anyone else creeped out by the feeling those things are giving off?" Yukari blurted out as they came to a stop not too far away.

Raising the right blade in front of his face so that he could inspect it further, Damien said. **"Hmm, how would you describe what you're feeling as you look at the way they are now?"**

"Um… just really creepy. Like they're softly whispering nothing but death and pain." Yukari shakily provided for the group.

Nodding at her brief description, Damien calmed himself and dismissed his black armored state. "This is troublesome. The PSC will most definitely target one of us soon. The one that we have to worry about most is Kuyo. He's a yoko, a very powerful monster almost on par with vampires." He said as he placed his ulak's back into their sheath on his lower back.

"YAHOO! I knew you could do it Damien!" Kurumu happily cheered as she darted forward to glomp onto him. She locked her eyes onto his own before she impacted for maximum effect.

"Oomf…!" Damien managed as they hit the dirt.

 **Path back to the dorms**

The group of friends were making their way back to the dorms to end the days activities. "This sucks!" Kurumu wailed as the current situation involving the PSC hit her.

"Who do they think they are trying to tell us that we can't write a simple school paper?!" Yukari added in indignation.

Sighing at the situation, Tsukune voiced his own frustrations as well. "Aren't the PSC supposed to protect the students of the academy? Why are they being allowed to act like yakuza of all things?"

"The headmaster himself has his own issues concerning their activities. I've been watching them closely, and your description of them acting like yakuza isn't far off. They harass the students and even demand protection money in cases. If someone even remotely defies them they imprison them in their dungeon. I've yet to visit that location myself at the moment." Damien informed them of his observations of the PSC.

"Well why isn't the headmaster doing anything about them then?" Moka asked for the group.

Sighing as his frustration over the situation hit him, Damien continued. "He knows what's going on. What I'm not sure of is why he hasn't done anything about them yet. The headmaster seems to have chosen to stay out of this. For what reason though, I'm not sure as of yet."

"What do you suggest we do for now then?" Mizore stoically said.

Stopping as he looked over the group around him, Damien nodded before he spoke. "For now, you all will be staying at the student dorms located at my compound. That way I can make sure that no one makes a move on any of you while classes are out of session. While classes are being held I'll make sure that I'm within the general area so that I can keep all of you relatively safe."

Tsukune huffed a laugh devoid of mirth as he commented. "The first students to use your temporary dorms, and we don't have any glaring issues other than having targets on our backs." He sighed in resignation after he finished.

"Don't worry, Tsukune. I'm sure Damien will get this all sorted out for us." Moka did her best to reassure her friend.

 **Darkened office at the PSC headquarters**

"So… tell me, Keito. How exactly did you lose to a bunch of weaklings?" Kuyo nearly spat as he questioned his subordinate on her failure.

Cringing slightly, Keito shakily answered. "I-it was that damned psychology assistant. He may not have been physically stronger than me, but his powers were a near perfect counter to my webs."

Growling in anger, Kuyo retorted. "I don't want excuses, Keito! Only results! Now, tell me. What were these oh so 'perfect counter' powers of his that caused you to fail me?"

Wincing at his tone, Keito explained what she saw. "He covered his limbs in a black armor that was roiling with black flames. His eyes had a crimson glow to them as well. I tried to trap him with my webs, but he simply flared his flames and severed them easily."

Kuyo's anger seemed to deflate slightly at her mention of black flames. "Black flames…"

"Kuyo, sir? What's wrong?" Keito asked with hesitation.

He didn't reply as he reached to a lower drawer of his desk and pulled out an ancient looking thick book. Leafing through the pages for several minutes, Kuyo stopped as he found what he was looking for. A sinister grin slowly spread across his face as he began quietly laughing to himself. Looking back up to a confused looking Keito, Kuyo elaborated on his findings. "Tell me, Keito. What did Damien Lassiter smell like to you?"

Blinking several times, Keito took a moment before she replied. "Um… he smelled like a human does for the most part. But that doesn't make sense though. He's far too strong to be a human, not to mention those black flames of his."

Kuyo began laughing darkly to himself before he burst into laughter and slamming his book shut. The action startled Keito slightly before he said one last thing. "He's an acolyte."

 **AN:** Cliffhanger technique, somewhat executed? I LIIIIIIIIVE! Man I feel bad about taking so long to get this chapter out to all of you. But hey, my excuse is just me working a ton the last couple months. Man I was just worn out after getting done each day. Even on the days I didn't do much, I was still tired from all the driving I had been doing. I had to have driven at least 20,000 miles the last couple months. Ah well, I finally had some free time lately to finish things up. So… what does everybody think? Anybody got any ideas on what Kuyo thinks he knows? Well, I'm gonna get started on the next chapter and hopefully finish it sooner than nearly 3 months. Argh! That was painful not being able to continue once writers block hit.

 **For now, I ride my 18 wheeled stallion.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:** _Looks at story view stats._ "Huh?! How the hell does chapter 9 have more views than all the other chapters except chapter 1? Doesn't make much sense if you ask me."

Whew! I don't mind the paychecks I've been getting recently, but damn, I've been worn the fuck out. Got some free time finally, so I'm taking the time to write out my brand of entertainment for you all.

Oh and by the way, if any of you are wondering what I use to write this on, I use google docs. I first write out my chapter, then I convert it to a docx(word document), and then I upload my completed chapter. I use a tablet and a bluetooth keyboard to write this on. So yeah, I'm not sitting at a desk when I do this. I use google docs because it has cloud storage and the chapter also keeps its formatting after its conversion and upload to FF. Plus, it has an auto spell check feature that I'm in control of.

Sorry for how short this chapter is. Just how it turned out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario+Vampire. That right belongs to Akihisa Ikeda. The only thing I claim ownership of are any OC's that I created for the purposes of this fanfiction.

 **Chapter 11: The calm before the storm**

 **PSC headquarters**

"An acolyte?" Keito asked in confusion.

"Yes… an _acolyte_. An empowered _**human**_." Kuyo said with ice cold venom in his voice.

"B-but… that doesn't make sense! The headmaster himself invited him to the academy!"

"One of their _ilk_ hasn't been seen in centuries. What is that old fool playing at with inviting one of _**them**_ into our academy?" Kuyo said to himself as he stroked his chin.

"If he's a human, then we should go exterminate the pest as soon as possible!" Keito said as rage began to pump its way through her veins.

Kuyo stopped in his musings and fixed Keito with a glare. "No. You will wait. If he is what I think he is, then he most definitely was holding back against you. We must do this at the proper time for maximum effect. The students have begun to fear him more than they do me at times. We will watch him for now and find his weaknesses. Then we will ruthlessly crush him in front of everyone!"

 **Damien's compound**

After getting his friends situated in the rooms that they would be using for the coming days, Damien had them gather in his study and library. "Now then, just because of the current situation we find ourselves in is no excuse to slack on your studies." Damien said as a groan of frustration came from Kurumu.

Giggling at Kurumu's dilemma, Yukari teased. "Suck it up miss titty pie. We're all in this together now."

Kurumu gave Yukari an annoyed look before hugging herself closer to Damien's side. "Yeah well… I wanna spend some alone time with my Damien. In private and behind closed doors preferably."

Damien's face started to take on a red tint for a few moments as Kurumu's intentions were publicly made known to the gathered group. Clearing his throat, Damien replied in a slightly cracking voice. "It's important to be ever diligent in your studies. Otherwise, you'll never truly progress in this world. Knowledge is power, as they say."

Mizore noticed his reaction and stared into his eyes. Damien saw her stare and looked back, only to look away a moment later in apparent embarrassment. 'Hmm…' Kurumu noticed his reaction and kept it to herself for the moment.

"Come on! I think it'll be fun studying together!" Moka happily chirped.

'YES! I finally get to study with Moka!' Tsukune cheered in his head.

"Well then, let's get started shall we?" Yukari declared as she rose from her seat and headed towards the chalkboard. Only to be stopped by Damien.

"Now, now, Yukari. Your study habits aren't exactly going to be their study habits. Let me handle this for everyone else's sake." Damien said as he shooed the young witch back to her seat.

 **Newspaper club room the next day**

"What the hell is THIS?!" Gin shouted as he looked over what the other members of his club had put in front of him.

"Those bastards in the PSC need to be knocked down a peg for what they're trying to do to us!" Kurumu retorted indignantly.

"YEAH! What balloon chest said!" Yukari added.

"Yea-HEY!"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! If I wanted you guys to do something suicidal I'd tell you to just go jump off a cliff. I'm not about to let you guys go out like my last club did." Gin said the last part softly as his shoulders slumped while sitting back down.

"So… that's what happened to them." Damien interrupted as he took stock of the situation. "Their files said that they had died, just not the reason as to why."

"… Yeah. We stuck our noses where they didn't belong. It was our idea as a whole to bring them to 'justice' as it were. Fat lotta good that did in the end." Gin said with clear regret in his voice. "They left me alive in the end to serve as an example for anyone else who got a wild hair up their ass."

"But… still. Something needs to be done about them. This is supposed to be a school, not some tyrannical dictatorship." Tsukune voiced his opinion on the matter.

"In that case, I'll show you all what I've gathered on them for the time being. You will not, however, publish anything on the subject that would provoke them. Not until their activities have been addressed by the headmaster at least." Damien stated with finality on the situation at hand.

Needless to say, the members of the club who weren't in the know about the PSC's crimes against the student populace were shocked at what they learned that day.

 **Academy building**

Several days had passed without incident as the members of the newspaper club went about their daily activities. Damien had kept careful watch over them as the days went by. So far, the PSC had stayed away from the newspaper club. They hadn't stayed away from him though, as he had noticed that one of their members was always watching him while trying to stay hidden. 'Trying' to stay hidden at least. They were unable to escape the piercing gaze of his minds' eye no matter how hard they tried to.

 **Headmasters office**

Opening the ornate double doors to the headmasters' office, Damien strode inside with purpose. Stopping in front of his desk, Damien waited for the headmaster to finish with his current task of looking over some forms.

Finishing with his task, the headmaster organized the papers and set them aside before looking up to Damien with his trademark creepiness in full swing. **"Yes, my young Damien. What can I do for you today?"**

Staring unflinchingly at the headmaster, Damien replied. "I imagine that you are already aware of the PSC and their current behavior towards me?" A simple nod. "I believe that they are in need of a leadership change and restructuring."

" **Oh? And what makes you say that?"** He steepled his fingers as he looked on.

"Students have been disappearing into their dungeon for minor offenses, only to never come back out. They have been harassing students and even demanding protection money. Their behavior is very reminiscent of yakuza."

Creepy laughter was his response before the headmaster spoke up. **"Ah… I see… I see. Very well, then. I trust your judgement in this matter. Do what you believe is necessary to 'fix' this issue as you see fit. But, know this. You will be on your own in this matter for now."**

Nodding at the headmasters' approval of his future actions, Damien replied. "Understood. Are any and all means I deem necessary approved then?"

The headmaster merely tilted his head as his grin widened.

Damien nodded as he turned and left the room.

" **So… the first true 'test' of their child is upon us. Don't disappoint me now, Damien. We all worked too hard for you to fail the first step in your long journey."** The headmaster laughed as he looked to a faded picture he pulled out of a drawer. The picture had himself on it along with four other individuals. **"Yes, the two of you would especially be proud of your sons growth here."** He said as he looked at the man and woman holding each other close.

 **End of classes for the day. Path back to Damien's compound**

The gathered group of friends were heading to Damien's home for the end of the day. "Hey Damien? Guess what! I've got all the materials I needed to perform that ritual you wanted me to do on you!" Yukari enthusiastically declared.

"YAHOO! Now we get to figure out what those seals on you are for!" Kurumu exclaimed.

Huffing a short laugh, Damien opened the gate for the group to enter. "Very good, Yukari. How much space will you be needing to properly perform your ritual?"

Tapping her finger against her chin for a few seconds as she scrunched her brow in thought, Yukari replied. "I'll need about a ten meter diameter circular space to draw out the magic circle I need for this. Do you mind if I draw it out on the floor of your training dojo?"

"No, I do not mind. How long will this ritual take to finish?"

"Shouldn't take more than half an hour once I've got the circle drawn out." Yukari provided.

"Very well then. Since classes are out for the weekend we can get this taken care of now. Will you require any assistance in drawing out the circle?"

"Nah. I got this covered. Won't take me long at all to draw it out with my magic." Yukari waved off his offer of assistance.

Nodding at her answer, anything else that was going to be said was interrupted by a surprised cry from Yukari as Kurumu started pushing her from behind. "HEY?! What's the big idea?!"

"Move it short stuff! You've got a job to do and I hate having to wait any longer to figure out what's going on with my Damien~" Kurumu sweetly said with vigor.

Tsukune and Moka started laughing at Kurumu's enthusiasm while Yukari spluttered out insults at the eager succubus.

 **Damien's training dojo**

Roughly two hours later after they had arrived, Yukari was putting the finishing touches on the large magic circle needed for her ritual. "There! That oughta do it. Now to go and find the big guy for this."

Several minutes later the group of friends made their way into the room. "Ok! This ritual will reveal your seals so that I can study them. It'll also bring out your natural aura in its entirety if it works the way that it should." Yukari informed.

"Now then, what do I need to do while I'm within the circle?" Damien asked the helpful witch.

"Well, I'll need to be able to see where the seals are on your body as I perform the ritual."

"Understandable." Damien nodded his ascent as he started taking off his coat and shirt. Once he was bare chested for all to see, Damien made his way over to the center of the circle.

Tsukune felt a bit self conscious about himself. 'Damn. Those muscles aren't just for show. He really did train himself hard to get to that point.'

A soft giggle came from his side as Moka noticed his reaction. "Come on, Tsukune. You could look like that too if you put real effort into it."

"Yeah… I mean. I guess you're right." Tsukune said as he nervously rubbed the back of his head.

Hearing his friends conversation, Damien offered. "Tsukune? If you'd like, I can help you with an appropriate training regimine along with a suitable diet. If you're willing, that is."

Thoughts of impressing Moka with a buff bod rapidly ran through Tsukune's head as he hastily agreed. "Yeah… sounds like fun!"

Damien merely fixed Tsukune with a blank stare before he spoke. "Tsukune? This won't be an easy training schedule and I won't allow you to quit once you start. Are you sure you wish to embark on the hard road to physical fitness?"

Gulping at what his friend just said, Tsukune looked down to Moka as she held onto his arm. Steeling what resolve he had, Tsukune answered somewhat shakily. "Y-yeah. I'll d-do it."

Nodding, Damien sat down at the center of the circle in a lotus position. "Ready whenever you are, Yukari."

"Ok! Let's get this show on the road!" Yukari declared as she got to work chanting her spell for the ritual.

Mizore was busying herself with staring intently at Damien for the moment. Kurumu saw her looking as she moved closer to her. "Pst. Hey, have you noticed it yet?"

Mizore turned her head to look sidelong at Kurumu. "Yes."

"Wanna help me figure out how far his reactions and emotions go now? I want my Damien to have as normal of a life that he can have, you know. He can't do that if I'm the only person that he reacts to." Kurumu offered.

Mizore looked back to Damien as she thought on Kurumu's situation. Several seconds passed before she looked back and simply nodded her acceptance.

"Ok then. We'll work on a plan of attack after this whole ritual thing is done." Kurumu whispered as she focused on Damien once more.

About 10 minutes or so into Yukari's chanting, the runic symbols of his seals started to become visible on Damien's chest. The seals slowly came into existence for all to see. Oddly though, his medallion gained a faint glow to it as well as it rested against his chest.

"He really does have eight seals on him." Moka slightly gasped out. "And his medallion… something just doesn't feel right about it."

Tsukune felt a strangely instinctive primal fear and an all encompassing warmth and sense of safety envelop him. 'What?! What the hell is this?' He thought to himself.

Yukari had finally finished with her chanting at this point. "Whew! Glad that parts over… with…" The sensations that the rest of the group had been subjected to finally hit her. "I… uh… this… this shouldn't be possible." She shakily got out. "Whatever you are, the darkness of the Dark One and the light of the Bringer of Life can't both exist in one being. It's just not possible. The opposing forces tear each other apart. Even children born of the two are either one or the other, but never both."

"Interesting. However, my nature isn't the true purpose of this ritual." Damien spoke as he opened his eyes. Looking down, he took in the sight of the seals now visible on his chest. "Hmm, so the runes do resemble the ones on my belt buckle and blades. They, however, are not exactly the same."

Damien's words seemed to shake Yukari out of her stupor. "Uh… right." Shaking her head to clear her mind, she moved forward to get a closer look. She pulled out a notepad as she looked at the now visible runes. "I've been doing some research on the runes that we already knew about. Unfortunately, the runes are so old that they don't appear in any of the materials I've looked through." Yukari began to copy down the ancient symbols onto her pad. "I even asked my parents if they knew anything about what I sent them. They also came up empty handed."

The medallion on Damien's chest started to softly vibrate as Yukari continued to accurately copy down the seal array. "It appears that my medallion is having a reaction to this as well. Perhaps it is linked to the seals in some way?" Damien added. The vibration was ever so slowly gaining in force.

"Maybe. We won't know until I do more research on this." Yukari said as she reached out to inspect his medallion.

Damien became alarmed when the vibration started becoming more forceful and violent. "YUKARI! Stop! Get back, and don't touch it! Something's not right." His warning startled her as she hastily put some distance between them. In the next moment, the oval clear gem that was in the center of his medallion glowed brilliantly before a pulse of energy erupted from it in the form of a burst of light.

Everyone shut their eyes reflexively as the light washed over them. Several cries of shock came from the occupants of the room as they opened their eyes.

" **Tsukune? Did I give you permission to hang onto me like this?"** Moka calmly but forcefully asked as her inner self was revealed to be in her place. She shrugged him off of her with contemptuous ease. Tsukune looked up in shock as he noticed that her rosario was still firmly in place on her choker.

Mizore and Kurumu were also in their true forms. "Huh? What the hell?! I can't retract my wings and tail?!" Kurumu said in shock.

"Hmm… I'm stuck like this too." Mizore stoically said as she looked at her own true form.

" **Looks I don't need you anymore, Tsukune. I can be free of this seal for go…"** Moka stopped mid word as she shuddered and reverted back to her pink haired self. Tsukune scrambled to his feet in order to catch her tipping form.

Kurumu let out a relieved sigh as she was finally able to hide her wings and tail as well. "Well that's a relief. I was scared for a bit there."

Mizore merely nodded in agreement as she took on her human form.

"Ok… we're definitely _not_ doing that again." Yukari said with finality on the event. "Wait a minute. Where'd my magic circle go?!" Looking down, the group noticed that the circle was indeed gone.

"It seems we'll have to make the best of what we were able to glean from this." Damien said as he rose from his position.

Yukari pouted as she looked at the distinct lack of her magic circle. "Muuu… and I worked so hard on it too."

"Wh… what… what happened?" Moka muttered as she slowly came to.

"Moka? Are you ok?" Tsukune asked as he held her upright.

Moka tried to respond but stopped as pain shot through her head the next instant. "Nnnnggghhh…!"

Yukari rushed to her side to see if she could find out what was happening. "Moka?! What's wrong?"

Moka was panting and holding her head as her legs unsteadily held her. "I can… I can hear my true self much more clearly through the seal now."

Damien was 'looking' at Moka to see if he could see what was wrong with her seal. The pulse that came from his medallion had obviously had a noticeable effect on it. He could see that her seal was indeed weaker than it was before. Not by much, but still weaker than it had been getting with each release of it.

Moka took several deep shaky breaths as she regained her senses. "It's ok now. It just startled me with how loud it was at first."

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" Yukari asked her vampire love.

"Yeah… I'll be ok." Moka said as her eyes locked onto Tsukune's neck. Which was right next to her face.

"Uh, Moka? Are you sure you're ok?" Tsukune hesitantly asked as he pulled his head back.

Damien had redressed by this point and walked up to them. He saw Moka's fixation on Tsukune's neck and decided to give her a proverbial jolt to her system to bring her back to coherence. Since he hadn't put his coat on yet, he reached out and grasped Moka's shoulder while pulsing his power. It had the desired effect as Moka jumped from the sensation. "Glad to see that you're back with us Moka."

"Oh… uh? What just happened?" Moka asked in mild confusion.

Giggling at the situation, Yukari replied for the group. "You zoned out when you saw Tsukune's neck right next to your face. Muscles here snapped you out of it."

Damien snorted in amusement at her description of him as Kurumu wrapped herself around his left arm. He jerked slightly when Mizore came up next to him put her left arm around his right. "Mizore? Is everything alright?"

"Don't worry about it. It's an experiment of mine." Kurumu giggled out at his reaction.

Damien nodded as he accepted her explanation. "Very well, then."

 **AN:** Gonna cut it here for now. The encounter with the PSC happens next chapter. This is the last update of 2018 (obviously). Figured I'd get something out before the year ends. Much like everyone else on FF is.

 **For now, I ride my 18 wheeled stallion**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:** Late happy new year everyone! Ok, let's hope my inspiration and motivation to keep writing this doesn't wane. It's not as high as it was when I first started writing this, but as long as you guys enjoy this I'll do my best to keep going.

Well, I'd say it's about time for my fic to truly earn its M rating. Things get a bit graphic and bloody later in the chapter. You've been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario+Vampire. That right belongs to Akihisa Ikeda. The only thing I claim ownership of are any OC's that I created for the purposes of this fanfiction.

 **Chapter 12: The best laid plans never survive first contact**

 **PSC Headquarters**

The door to Kuyo's office opened as Keito walked in. Looking up from the old book he was reading, Kuyo spoke to his subordinate. "Do you have anything useful that we can use against our academy's _infestation_?"

"The only thing that we would be able to use against him would be the weaker members of the newspaper club. Especially that succubus girl." Keito answered.

"And why do you say that?"

A cruel smile spread across Keito's face before she replied. "Rumors from students and our observations say that they are mates."

 **Damien's compound**

"Uh, Mizore? What are you doing?" Tsukune asked hesitantly as he watched Mizore hold on to Damien's opposite arm from Kurumu.

"Oh don't worry about it, Tsukune. Like I said before. I'm willing to share my Damien as long as ice queen here doesn't try to take him all for herself." Kurumu cheerily replied.

"B-but… that's… isn't that wrong?" Tsukune stammered out incredulously.

Tsukune stopped as he heard Moka's giggling to his side. "She's a succubus. They're known for having multiple lovers. Not to mention that vampires are also known for having harems and mistresses as well. Even my father has his own harem. My mother wasn't married to him and was one of his lovers."

Damien looked to Moka at the mention of her mother. "Your mother's name was Akasha Bloodriver, correct?"

Moka blinked a couple times before she answered. "Oh right, student records. Yes. She disappeared when I was young. That's why I went into the human world. To search for her." She deflated slightly before she continued. "I wasn't able to find her though."

Damien watched Moka for a moment longer before he appeared to wince and grunt at something. Kurumu immediately felt something come through their bond. "Hey, are you ok?"

A deep throaty sigh escaped him before he answered. "Yes. It must have been a distant memory that I just recalled. That's the only explanation I have for what I just saw in my mind." At their questioning gazes, Damien continued. "It was very faint, but I was able to make out a feminine figure looking down at me with pink hair much like your own." He gestured to Moka at the last part.

"Your mother is a Dark Lord, correct?" Damien asked.

"Oh… um yes. She is one of the three current Dark Lords." Moka answered.

Thinking for a moment, Damien provided. "Hmmm, that may be where I must've seen her." Pausing, he continued. "My parents were friends of the headmaster apparently. The headmaster is one of the Dark Lords."

"Huh? Wait, Dark Lords?" Tsukune asked in confusion.

"You silly goose, don't you know anything about monster world politics?" Yukari asked as she bopped Tsukune on the head. "The three Dark Lords are the current leaders of our world. The laws that they put in place are the reason why our world hasn't been discovered by humanity yet. And everyone follows their laws under threat of execution."

"E-e-execution?!"

"Yup. Nothing like the threat of death and extinction to keep everyone in line." Kurumu sarcastically remarked. "Some monsters are just too dense for their own good. Well, for everyone's good that is."

"Yeah but, isn't execution a bit too permanent?" Tsukune hesitantly asked.

Damien fixed Tsukune in place with his eyes before he answered. "No, Tsukune. Only the threat of death can break through to some monsters in our world. The grudges of old run deep in monster society. There are those that would risk everyone at the chance to reclaim their previous spot at the top of the food chain, so to speak." He looked around at everyone as he spoke once more. "Why do you think the headmaster founded this academy? Only coexistence with humanity will ensure our survival in this new world."

"Yahoo! That's my Damien! Always the voice of reason." Kurumu chirped as she hugged herself closer to him.

Almost seeming to squirm in place as Mizore shifted her grip to be closer to Damien, he cleared his throat before speaking to the group. "It's getting late, so we should go ahead and turn in for the night."

Mizore and Kurumu shared a look as the bluenette spoke up. "Let's walk them back to their dorms. I've got something I want to talk to Mizore about in private."

Damien nodded his acceptance as the group headed for their respective sleeping quarters.

 **Outside Mizore's temporary dorm room**

Arriving at Mizore's door, Damien looked expectantly down at the two girls latched onto his arms. "We'll be a few minutes. Now, no listening in while we girls talk." Kurumu said as she wagged a finger at him teasingly.

"Wouldn't dream of it. I'll be waiting over there." Damien gestured over in front of the dorms in general.

Closing the door behind them, Kurumu started explaining her plan to bring more of Damien's heart out. "Ok, here's the deal. I can already tell that what we're going to do will work. How long it's going to take depends on what we do. But first, I thought you were going after Tsukune there with how you were watching him so much?"

Mizore remained silent for a few moments as she gathered her thoughts. "I was. He seems to be really attached to Moka now that I've had a chance to watch him from up close and among his friends. So I've decided that if I tried taking him for my own I'd have to fight with a vampire of all things. Damien is the easier target and he's already said he'd help me."

Kurumu blinked a couple times. "Target? You talk about him like you're on some kinda mission or something." She thought for a few seconds before something clicked. "Oh! Are yuki onna dying out like we succubi are or something?"

"Yes." Mizore stoically replied.

Kurumu remained silent for a few seconds before she snorted and started giggling. "Damien's kinda like our breeding stud or something huh? I truly do love him with all my heart though. So if you do anything to _ever hurt him_ , I'll **gut** you like a fish and leave you to die." Kurumu smiled sweetly as she watched Mizore's reaction.

Mizore looked away as she gathered her thoughts. Turning back to look at Kurumu in the eyes, she answered. "Damien is the first person to ever take the time to understand me and see me for who I really am. I… think I'm starting to have feelings for him."

Kurumu smiled at this. "Good! I wouldn't have it any other way!" She held out her hand. "So… do we have an understanding then?"

Mizore looked at her hand for a moment before she extended her own and shook on it. "Yes."

 **The next day. Path to the academy**

The group of friends made their way to the academy as they usually would. They garnered more looks than usual as Mizore was now holding onto Damien's opposite arm from Kurumu.

"THE HELL?! Now that's just plain unfair!" One of the monster boys to the side wailed as the duo of Tsukune and Damien seemed to be snagging up all the cute girls of the academy.

Kurumu giggled as she could clearly hear the grumblings of the unfortunate boys. "Sorry boys, you can look but you can't touch~"

Damien, however, had a completely different thought process running through his mind at the moment. 'I don't sense any of the PSC members within the academy. Something isn't right.'

Mizore was keeping careful watch of Damien's body language as she didn't have the inherent emotional bond that Kurumu had with him. She looked over to Kurumu and made eye contact before motioning her head up to Damien.

"Hey, Damien? You ok? You look kinda deep in thought there?" The young succubus asked of her mate. He stopped at her question before turning his head to look off into the direction of the PSC headquarters.

"You could say that." Damien replied as he could now clearly see all the members of the PSC slowly making their way towards the academy with his minds' eye. "You all should go on ahead to classes. I've got something that I need to take care of before it becomes a bigger issue than it already seems to be."

"Huh? Something up?" Tsukune asked as he turned and noticed his friends had stopped.

Yukari saw the direction that Damien was looking in and came to a frightening conclusion. "They're coming for us, aren't they?" She asked in a clearly scared tone.

Damien looked each of them in the eyes before he turned and faced towards the oncoming threat. "Yes. They're coming in force from what I can see from here. I haven't sensed any of them within the academy. So you'll be safer there for the moment while I deal with them." He stopped as Kurumu tightly gripped his arm.

"You don't have to do this on your own you know. We can help too…" She trailed off as Damien removed his sunglasses and looked her in the eyes.

"They've been watching us for the last week. More than likely learning our weaknesses and how to use them against us. They'll use you and anyone close to me to get an advantage over me. If I'm going to handle this in any meaningful way, you need to keep your distance until the situation has become more manageable. Then you can help if you feel the need to. Otherwise, you'll only distract me from dealing with the immediate threat." Damien informed as he squared his shoulders as he stood back up straighter.

'Damn… his posture completely changed. Not only that, he just feels incredibly threatening now. He's serious about handling this on his own.' Tsukune thought as he watched his friend assume the air of a hardened warrior.

Moka immediately felt something change in Damien's entire being. She looked down at her rosario as her true self voiced her opinion. _**"Well, this is certainly something. Seems like he's finally getting serious about a fight. I wonder how many of them he's going to kill?"**_

Moka was shocked for a moment before she spoke. "He… he's going to kill them!" Tsukune visibly flinched at Moka's declaration with all the others looking back to her.

"Not all of them, mind you. Just the ones that have killed students here without reason and for petty reasons at that." Damien blankly said with an empty voice. "Now then, I should get going before they get close enough to try anything with any of you."

"Wait! I can-" Kurumu started before Damien interrupted her.

"No. You're not a trained fighter like I am. They'd overwhelm you easily with their numbers and then use you against me." His demeanor softened as he continued. "However, once I've taken care of the majority of them, then you can help." He turned around and lightly cupped her chin as he lowered his face down to hers. "Believe in me. I don't intend to go down easily, if at all." Damien then gave Kurumu a chaste kiss.

Unwilling to let the first kiss that he himself initiated go so soon, Kurumu wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Her action caught Damien completely off guard at first before he let her guide him.

Mizore silently watched from the side as Tsukune seemed to become uncomfortable as his friends kissed. Yukari finally had enough and decided to break them up the best way she knew how. By pushing Kurumu's buttons. "Come on you heavy chested bimbo! Damien's gonna come back to us safe and sound. Just you wait!"

Kurumu ignored her as she slowly released her lip lock with Damien. He seemed to be stunned for a few moments before he shook his head and cleared his throat. "Is that a good enough reason to come back to me?" The succubus asked in a seductive tone.

Damien had a flushed face before he forced his body to calm down. "Ahem, yes. More than a good enough reason." He straightened himself as he turned to face the oncoming threat. Turning his head, he gave his friends one last piece of advice. "Be ready to defend yourselves. There's no telling if they'll split up to go after you once I confront them." He nodded to them as he started walking away.

Kurumu was scared for her mate, but confident in his resolve. "You better come back to me, you hear me!"

Damien stopped without turning around. **"I told you… I'll never leave your side."** They could all feel the power and determination behind his voice at his declaration. And with those last parting words, Damien headed off to the front of the academy where he would make his stand.

 **Plaza in front of the academy**

Damien was patiently waiting a good distance out in front of the academy building proper. He kept himself out of sight for the moment as he observed the actions of the PSC through his mind. 'Odd… they appear to have stopped far enough away from the academy to keep themselves hidden from view.' Continuing with his observations, he noticed two groups separate from the main grouping, one comprised of two and the other of four, and head off towards the academy.

"So… they do indeed intend to use my friends against me it seems." Damien clenched his fists and let a low rumbling growl escape his throat as he moved to intercept the ones he knew were heading to capture his friends. **"No one takes what is mine from me. NO ONE!"**

 **Side entrance to the academy**

"Tch. Why the hell do we have to go grab some prepubescent little witch whore again now?" The larger of the two complained as they reached one of the lesser used side exits of the academy.

"Quit your fucking bitching already you sorry sack of shit! If you paid any attention to what's been happening you'd know that she's a part of the newspaper club. It seems Gin didn't learn his lesson from last year and reformed that pathetic excuse for a club." He slapped his slow companion upside his head as he reached out to the doors handle. "Besides… I bet if you're good… Kuyo will let you eat the disgusting half breed when we're done with her."

The ogre thought for a few seconds as the words of his fellow PSC member hit him. "OH! Good point. Haven't had me some witch in a good while anyways."

Laughing darkly, the skinny one opened the door as they stepped inside. "See? I knew you'd get a kick out of this once you'd thought about it."

Unbeknownst to the two, Damien had perched himself above the doorway in the darkened stairwell exit. 'Good, the ogre came in second. That gives me the perfect opportunity to take care of him quickly. The other one will be easy enough once I've taken down the muscle.'

The ogre stopped for a moment as he sniffed the air, thereby giving Damien the perfect chance to take him down. Damien already had one of his blades out and ready to strike. Leaning forward, he pushed off the wall slightly and drove the point of his blade into the ogre's spine at the base of his skull. He drove the blade in so deep that the point exited out the front of the ogre's throat. Thereby ensuring a quick death for the more dangerous of the two.

"Huh? You smell somethin' man?" The skinny one asked as he turned and froze at the sight before him. His ogre companion was standing there limply. A blades point protruding out of his throat with a terrified look in his eyes before the light left them. Before the body tipped forward, the blade was savagely ripped to the side, halfway decapitating the ogre. Blood spurted free from the now open arteries in the ogre's neck as they splashed over the front of his skinny companion.

"OH SHI-" His startled cry was cut short as Damien released his grip on his blade and shot forward with a strong knee to the monsters gut. As the skinny one doubled over, Damien rendered him unconscious with a powerful elbow to the back of his head.

"That takes care of those two. The next four won't be easy." Damien said to himself as he securely tied up the still living monster.

 **Hallway outside of classroom 1-3**

"This is gonna be so much damn fun! I call dibs on the succubus slut!" The clearly perverted sounding voice of one of the four PSC members sent to Ms. Nekonome's classroom called out from the first floor underneath where Damien was covertly and silently following them from the upper floor.

"You would you fucking pervert! How many girls would that make now? Ten, twelve? I lost count of your sick obsession last week." An annoyed reply echoed down the hall after that.

'Well, that's new information. I was wondering what happened to several of the girls who had disappeared now and then. Right, that one dies here. _No one threatens my Kurumu!_ ' Damien darkly thought to himself.

"HEY! Don't knock the snuggle with a struggle man! It's just so much fun having them squirm and scream as I break them!" The lust filled voice darkly cackled as they got closer to the room.

"Would you quit fucking off already dammit! Focus for crying out loud." The frustrated monster rubbed at his brow with an exasperated sigh before continuing. "So far we have no idea what that Tsukune kid is, so be careful with him. He seems weak but it could just as easily be an act. As long as we take that Moka girl first he should be easy enough to handle." The apparent leader of the small group spoke up.

"Fine fine. Whatever man." The soon to be dead rapist uttered with casual dismissal.

"Alright. Since you're a fire whatever you are, you'll handle the ice girl." The leader pointed to the one with orangish red hair.

"Thats 'fire elemental' you jackass." Said fire elemental replied in annoyance.

"Tch… like I care what you are. Just keep the ice girl in check."

Positioning himself just above the four PSC members on the upper floor, Damien readied himself to drop down on them. The rapist had conveniently placed himself at the rear of their formation. 'Right, no time like the present. Hopefully this won't disrupt Shizuka's class too much.'

Silently pulling out both of his blades, Damien jumped over the railing and dropped down behind the rapist. As he landed, he drove both of his blades down onto either side of the monsters neck and deep into his ribcage. Damien buried the blades as far as he could, thereby guaranteeing that most of the rapists internal organs and important blood vessels would be sliced open.

As the remaining PSC members started to turn at the slight noise they heard behind them, Damien spun and delivered a devastating sidekick to the head of the fire elemental. He put so much force into his kick that the monsters head connected with the wall behind him hard enough to crater the stone wall.

'Right, two down, two to go.' Damien calmly confirmed as the fire elementals head remained imbedded in the wall.

The leader, being somewhat more competent than the others, had started to shift into his monster form of an orc. Faster than what the orc could react to, Damien stepped close and lifted a leg, and brought it down on his weight bearing legs calf. The bones of his leg weren't meant to handle that much strain being placed on it from the side and utterly shattered as his leg was bent at a ninety degree angle. Not giving the orc any time to react to its now useless leg, Damien jumped and spun to deliver three successive kicks to the side of the orcs head.

As the orc began to tilt over towards the door of the classroom, Damien caught sight of the last monster. Now in its monster form of a giant praying mantis, it moved to get around the falling form of its leader. Damien used the bulk of the orc to push off of as his feet hadn't touched the floor yet. Falling to the floor on his back, Damien rolled with the momentum and sprung up to face his last enemy.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT HUMAN SCUM!" The giant mantis chittered out as it lunged forward. It may have been fast, but its size hindered it somewhat as Damien capitalized on that weakness. It raised both of its forelimbs and brought them down… on nothing as Damien dashed forward and slid underneath its carapace. Grabbing onto one of its hind legs, Damien used his weight to pull the mantis off balance as he swung himself around the limb. Jumping and spinning over the back of the mantis, he delivered a powerful spinning kick to the back of its head, knocking the giant insect to the floor.

The commotion outside in the hallway, along with the cracked interior wall, caught Ms. Nekonome's attention as she poked her head outside the door. "Um… Damien? Is everything alright out here?" Shizuka asked as she surveyed the scene and caught sight of Damien's form standing over a large insect monster.

"One moment…" Damien kneeled down over the mantis and observed it for a few seconds before delivering a hammer fist to its head. "Yes, the situation has been handled for now."

"Oh dear…" Shizuka started as she noticed one monster laying on the floor bleeding and feebly gripping at what appeared to be knives embedded on either side of its neck. "I'll call for the nurses to come and take care of them, especially that one." She said as she pointed to the dying monster.

Damien looked over to Shizuka for a few seconds before replying. "No need with that one. The others though, yes. This one has raped and then murdered multiple female students as I have recently learned."

Shizuka's eyes opened at this and a look of fury briefly filled them before they returned to normal. "Ah ok. What do you intend to do then?"

Rather than responding, Damien walked over to the struggling, whimpering monster and kneeled down and lifted it up to a sitting position. The rapist attempted to glare at Damien as hard as it could, but the pain it was in made the attempt fall flat. "So… snuggle with a struggle you say?"

Coughing up blood, the monster knew its time was up as it grinned a bloody, toothy smile. Damien reached his right arm out to the side as he encased it in his black armor and flames. The monsters eyes went wide as the clawed and armored hand rested itself on top of his head.

"HOLY SHIT!" Several students cried out as their curiosity led them to look out the door along with their teacher.

" **Kurumu is** _ **mine**_ **! You sealed your fate as soon as you opened your mouth earlier."** Damien growled out.

Kurumu could feel Damien's emotions prior to the short fight and had pushed herself up to the front of the group of students. The next thing that she saw was Damien resting his black armor encased hand on top of a PSC members head. Without another word Damien flared his flames and clenched his clawed hand into a fist, utterly crushing the pitiful monsters head into fragments of bone, grey matter, and blood.

One student was heard retching after the gruesome act had been done. Damien turned his head to see that it was Tsukune. The other students of the class had noticeable grimaces but seemed disinterested for the most part. Death was just a part of the monster world it seemed.

"D-did… did you just…!?" Tsukune questioned through his very visible horrified reaction.

Damien stood and spoke without turning around. "Yes, Tsukune. I did."

Sighing in frustration, Ms. Nekonome shook her head as she spoke up. "A shame we didn't catch that one earlier. The problem kids always make a mess of things later on if they're not dealt with sooner." She then perked back up and turned to face her class. "RIght! Ok then, lets get back to my lesson plan, K!"

Damien stood there with his right hand still engulfed in his black fire. Faint sizzling sounds were heard as whatever flesh and blood was left on his hand was consumed by the black flames. After the last of it had been devoured by the darkness, he turned around to face his friends. "The majority of the PSC is still waiting outside the main bounds of the academy." Gesturing to the downed monsters around them, he continued. "No doubt they intended to arrest all of you to use you against me."

"B-but… you're faculty! They shouldn't even be able to lay a hand on you!" Tsukune voiced his opinion.

"True… but they seem to have come to a rather odd conclusion. They appear to think that I am a human." Damien replied.

Shizuka poked her head back out into the hallway at this point. "Well that's just silly! Remember, I knew your parents before you were even born. I even held you as a baby too. I know what you are, Damien. And you are definitely not human."

Ms. Ririko opened the door of her classroom on the other side of the hall and took in the scene before her. "Shizuka?" They looked into each others eyes and appeared to have a silent conversation amongst themselves. It was an unknown fact among the students, but the PSC would require regular purges a decade or two apart usually. Ririko and Shizuka nodded to each other in understanding. They were both quite fond of Damien in their own ways and as such decided to keep his friends safe for now.

"…Damien…?" Kurumu's soft voice called out beside him. Turning his head to look at his bonded mate, he gestured for her to continue. "You did that for me, didn't you?"

Taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly, he calmed himself as he replied. "Yes. He was specifically targeting you for his own personal enjoyment after they dealt with me." Kurumu nodded shallowly as she pulled herself closer to him. "Like I said, I'll handle this."

"I know you will. But… still…" She looked up at him with tears starting to glisten in her eyes. "I love you. I can't bare the thought of ever losing you."

Damien hugged her close to him as he looked to Ms. Nekonome. "Shizuka… keep her… them all safe, please?" He held Kurumu close as she mostly calmed down. "Now then. I have to get going soon before the PSC find out I took out their advance group." They slowly released their embrace as he turned and left.

"Well, looks like classes are going to be over soon." Ms. Ririko commented after Damien had disappeared from sight. "Everyone's going to want to watch after the fighting starts. They always do when this happens." She shook her head in frustration at the entire situation.

"I know…" Ms. Nekonome pouted out. "And I was getting to the good part of my lessons today too."

 **AN:** This took longer than it should've. I just couldn't think of how to make things progress without it being too cliche. Then I had a thought. What the hell am I stumbling over this for? Damien is going to handle this in the way that he would. Proactively. He wouldn't let the PSC get something over him to hamstring him in any way. Ok then, I seriously thought I would get to the main encounter with Kuyo in this chapter. Then things just kinda snowballed and here we are. So… the big showdown happens next chapter. What do you all think of my fight scenes? Criticism of any kind is welcome really. So, read and review. Or don't. It's your choice folks.

 **For now, I ride my 18 wheeled stallion.**


End file.
